Catch A Falling Moonbeam
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: This story was originally titled Dreaming of Pirates of the Caribbean. Find out what happens when your dreams come true and you wake up finding yourself face to face with the man of your dreams. Dramedyromance. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

"Your drunk!" Deanna said to her best friend as they sat at the table of The Golden Cutlass.

"Do I look like I care?" Moonbeam answered. Deanna laughed at her as they continued drinking . Moonie, as her friends called her, looked around at her other friends.

They had all traveled to Jamaica with her to celebrate her divorce. She was drunk and having a good time and she didn't have a care in the world.

"Perhaps," Melissa said looking at Moonie, "if we get drunk enough, we can go hunting for pirates."

"Should we ask the bartender if he has any pirates hiding behind the bar?" Janice said giggling.

"Oh shut up!" Moonie said laughing. Her friends gave her such a hard time about her love for the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Especially Captain Jack Sparrow. Her office walls were adorned with framed posters and pictures. Her computer screen held his image. And her friends just rolled their eyes at the sight of her home office. "I don't care if it's just a character in a movie."

Kassandra leaned over and hugged Moonie. "You know we're only teasing. If I could snap my fingers and make Jack appear, I would do it."

Moonie rolled her eyes at her friends. They were her lifeline. The ones that kept her sane during the end of her marriage. It had been horrible for her. The things she had discovered about her ex still made her cringe.

They closed the bar down. And when they left, they were all still drinking. Bottles in hand as they strolled toward the beach. Singing. Very loudly. They fell down in a fit of giggles.

"I love you guys." Moonie said as she lay back on the cool sand, listening to the waves crashing on the beach.

"Oh God, she's getting sappy on his." Kassandra said laughing.

"Take away her bottle." Deanna said trying to grab the bottle Moonie held in her hand.

"Bite me." Moonie said with a giggle. "I wanted to thank you guys for being here with me in my time of need."

Groans were heard from the others and another fit of giggles. "We love you Moonie."

Moonie looked up at the moon and held the bottle of rum in her hands. "If only life could be like a movie. Everything always works out in the end." she mumbled.

The sun was high in the sky. Shining down on the beach. Moonbeam Cluster licked her dry lips and threw her arm over her eyes, shielding the sun. "Christ, I slept on the beach." she said as she slowly sat up. Her head ached from the hangover she had given herself.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she brushed a crab off of her leg. "Little shit, get off of me." the crab scurried away. She looked around. "Those bitches, leaving me here all alone." she said with a smirk. Moonie looked at the bottle in her hand. Captain Morgan rum. "Well, I guess it's just you and me captain." she raised the bottle to her lips to take a drink when an all too familiar voice sounded behind her.

"I wasn't aware we'd met before love."

Moonie jumped up and dropped the bottle. "Holy fucking Christ!"

"Uh, no love, Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Moonie pointed to him. "You're Johnny Depp." she spun back around to face the ocean and held her hand to her head. "Oh my God my head hurts." she said out loud. "Great, I'm in the middle of a movie set. Shit shit shit." she mumbled to herself. She turned back around to see him still standing there.

"Are ye alright love?" he asked looking her up and down. She had on the skimpiest dress he had ever seen in his life. "That's an interesting frock ye have on."

Moonie looked down at her dress. Low cut with two little straps holding it up and slits on each side. "It's a dress." she snapped. "I'm on the movie set aren't I?" she asked him.

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Movie set? What's that?"

Moonie scooped up her purse and the bottle she had dropped. "You know, Pirates of the Caribbean. Will Turner. Elizabeth Swann. Swords. The Black Pearl. "

He continued to look at her. "You know Will and Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Oh for God's sake. I do not know Will and Elizabeth. I know who Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley are. They play them in the movie." she said and then thought to herself, why am I explaining this to him. He must be drunk or something. "Just point me in the direction of the hotel and I'll get off your set." Moonie said looking around. It was then that she noticed things were a bit different. The hills weren't lined with hotels and the harbor did not have any highly powered boats. She looked more closely and saw only ships with sails.

"Love, I don't know what ye mean when ye say set. And who are Orlando and Keira?" Jack said to her. He took in her long blonde hair that hung over her shoulders. Her beautifully curved body and her beautiful face. He felt an ache in his groin.

"You know, lights, camera, action." Moonie said. "You're Johnny Depp. You play Jack Sparrow."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." he said with a smirk. "Who is this Johnny Depp fellow?"

Moonie threw up her hands. "Oh whatever." she said and turned away from him and began to walk towards the harbor. I meet Johnny Depp and he has to be in total character acting like an idiot she mumbled as she went along. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was following her.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Look Mr. Depp, I'm sorry to have interrupted your filming. I'll just go find my friends and be out of your hair." she said. Damn he looked good.

"Love, I have no idea what ye are talking about this filming. Do you know where ye are?" he asked.

"Of course I know where I am. I'm in Jamaica. Kingston to be precise. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a hangover the size of Texas and I need a shower." she said.

"What is a Texas?"Jack asked looked at her. "You aren't in Jamaica love."

"What do you mean not in Jamaica. I know where I am. I came here on vacation with my girlfriends to celebrate my divorce, I got drunk last night and fell asleep on the beach." she said stamping her foot. "Don't tell me I don't know where I am damnit."

Jack couldn't help but smirk. She had fire in her that was for sure. "Love, you are on Tortuga."

"Okay, so you're using Jamaica as Tortuga for the movie." she turned on her heel. "Give my regards to Gore and Jerry and tell them to keep making great movies."

"Who in the bloody hell is Gore and Jerry?" Jack yelled after her.

Moonie spun around once again and rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, are you drunk or something?" she asked as she approached him. "You know Gore Verbinski, the director and Jerry Bruckheimer, the man with the big bucks producing the next pirates movie."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together. He was beginning to think this lovely lady must have hit her head on a rock. She was daft. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you so you can have me arrested for being on set?" she snapped.

"I still have no idea what ye mean by being on set love." Jack said looking down at her. She had the most unusual colored eyes. They were a golden green color.

"Look, I know you are in full character and I'm sorry for disturbing you. Now if you please, point me in the direction of the hotels, I won't bother you any more." Moonie said.

"How about I walk you to town?" Jack said to her reaching out to take her arm.

Moonie flinched when he touched her arm. Kill me now she thought.

Jack reluctantly pulled his hand away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take you to town and ye can get to your hotel. Although the hotels here in Tortuga aren't very classy."

Moonie looked up at him. "Why do you keep insisting that this is Tortuga. This is Jamaica."

Jack took her arm and together they walked towards the town. Moonie looked around at the surroundings as they walked. She saw no electrical poles. No motor boats. No cars. Where in the hell was she? What had happened during the night? She was wondering if her friends had dragged her to some deserted part of the island and left her there. "Bitches." she muttered under her breath.

"Come again?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Nothing. Just mad at my friends for leaving me."

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

They continued walking and Moonie stopped suddenly and pointed. "That's the Black Pearl."

"Aye, it is." Jack said smiling proudly.

"I thought it was on a barge again."

"A barge? What are ye talking about?" Jack asked looking at her strangely.

"Never mind." Moonie mumbled. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open. No signal. "Great, just fucking great."

Jack looked at the contraption in her hand. "What in the hell is that?"

"It's my phone. Geez. I'm sure you and Vanessa have one." she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Who is Vanessa?" He asked.

Moonie rolled her eyes once again.

Do you do that a lot?"

"Do what a lot?"

"Roll your eyes like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Moonie started to walk away from him when her foot twisted in the soft sand. "Damnit." she swore. She bent down and undid her strappy four inch heel sandals. She started walking again without so much as a glance back at him. She could hear the sounds coming from the town and a small smile grew on her face. "Find a phone, call a cab and get my ass off this side of the island." she murmured.

Jack continued to follow her. He watched the way her bottom moved in the very revealing dress. Even the whores didn't wear something so provocative. Who was she? Where had she come from? He had planned on setting sail that day, but changed his mind. He had a feeling this stranger was going to need his help. Whether she wanted it or not.

Moonie stood on the edge of town and looked around. Carts drawn by donkeys went past her. She could hear gunfire and the clash of swords. She saw rum bottles being passed from person to person. Prostitutes plying their trade. Some people looked at her strangely as they walked by. "Take a picture it lasts longer." she huffed at some of them.

She looked up and still did not see any electrical lines or poles. Where the hell am I? She thought to herself. She hugged her purse to herself and swallowed. Hard.

She put her sandals back on as she saw the waste that seemed to run through the streets. Moonie scrunched up her nose at the smell. She looked up when she saw a set of legs in very ragged pants standing in front of her. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat from the smell of the man. "What?" she snapped.

"How much?" the pirate asked her.

"How much for what?"

The pirate rubbed his crotch with his dirty hand and moved closer to her. She backed up slightly. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small can and aimed it at the man who towered over her. "I've got mace and I'm not afraid to use it." she growled at him. Could this get any worse?

Jack leaned up against a building with his arms crossed, still watching her. A smirk on his face.

Moonie glanced around her, but the dirty man kept coming towards her. He grabbed her forearms and she reacted. She brought her knee up with a force to his crotch and kneed him as hard as she could. Despite her small size, he fell to his knees, grabbing at himself and the pain she had caused him. "You bitch!" he yelled at her.

"Go rub yourself now you sicko." she said and stormed away and began to look around again. How do I get out of this she wondered.

Jack could see the confusion on her face and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

Moonie walked towards the back of one of the buildings. "This has to be a façade." she said out loud and kept her fingers crossed as she looked behind it, hoping to see it braced up by plywood. Her heart sank when she saw that it was a real building.

She made her way back to the street and looked up and down it once again. She saw no people in modern clothing. No film crews. Nothing that was vaguely familiar. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." she said out loud before she began to feel lightheaded. She grabbed at her head and felt her knees go weak.

Jack ran to her and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He scooped her in his arms. Mindful to take her bag that had fallen to the ground. "Come on love." he said gently and carried her to his ship.

He got some strange looks from his crew as he carried her to his cabin, but he literally glared at his crew and they went back to work. Jack lay her on his bed and unbuckled her sandals. As he took them off, he held them up and looked at them. "Weirdest shoes I've ever seen." he said before putting them on the floor. He covered her up with a sheet and sat down next to the bed and looked at her. She was a strange lass. Her manner of dress. Her definite manner of speech. But yet, he had never seen a more beautiful face.

Jack stood up and moved to find a bottle of rum when his booted foot kicked something. He looked down and saw he had kicked her bag where he had let it fall. H e picked it up and sat back down in the chair. Eyeing it in his hands, he glanced over to see if she was still out and she was.

He tried to pull it apart with his hands, but it wouldn't open. He noticed a strange thing holding it together. "This is odd." he said quietly. His fingers moved and began to pull on it and it amazing opened. After he opened it, he slid it closed again. And then opened it. He had never seen anything like it. After he opened it once again, he peered inside her bag.

He stood and went to his desk and poured out the contents of her bag. He sat and stared at the many different things there. Things that he had for the life of him could not imagine what they were. He first picked up the object that she had in her hands earlier. He turned it over and saw that there were words on it. "Verizon." What in the hell is that he wondered. He slowly opened it as he had seen her do before and dropped it when he saw his own image on it. He eyed it and slowly picked it up once again. He saw that it had numbers on it. He began to push the buttons and nearly jumped out of his seat when it made a beeping sound. He closed it and tossed it back into the pile and glanced over at the lady in his bed. She hadn't moved.

Jack wondered if he should see if there was a doctor in Tortuga. But then thought against it. A doctor would ask too many questions. Questions that Jack did not have the answers to yet.

He looked back at the pile and saw a small square silver object. It too seemed to have buttons on it. But he did not want to take the chance of possibly having it blow up on him so he quickly set it down.

He saw a small tablet of paper with writing on it, but let that lay as well. What caught his eye was a long pink object. He picked it up and ran his hand over the material. It was smooth, like silk. He looked at the writing on it. Playtex. I've never heard of that before he thought to himself. He saw that she had four more along with the one he held in his hand. He looked a little more closely at the writing on it. Regular absorbency tampons. He turned it over and saw the words tear at end. Jack arched an eyebrow and glanced over once more at the woman in his bed. He slowly began to tear it open and pulled out the object inside. He was amazed. He turned the pink object over in his hands. He noticed that it had two parts and a string. "Wonder what this does?" he said and began to tug on it. The object came apart and he was left holding a cotton like sponge in his hand.

Moonie felt a rush go through her head as she sat up. Where am I she wondered. Her eyes slowly took in the room that she was now in. Realizing that it was definitely NOT her hotel room. She saw the dark furnishings. She looked around and she gasped when she saw Jack Sparrow sitting at his desk. Okay wait, she thought, Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow. And he had her purse dumped out on the desk. "Hey!" she shouted, throwing back the covers and standing on shaky legs. "What in the hell are you doing going through my purse." she reached out for the desk to steady herself. "And where the hell am I?"

Jack jumped at the sound of her voice. He thought she had still been asleep. He held the white piece of cotton in his hand still. "I was, um, trying to figure out where you came from." he said. "You swooned." he said.

"Swoon?" Moonie asked him. "Are you for real? I've never swooned, fainted, whatever the hell you want to call it in my life."

"Love, you swooned in the street. I couldn't very well just let you lie there. So I brought you on board the Pearl." he said. He saw her arch an eyebrow at him and before she could speak, held up the object to her. "What is this?" he asked.

Moonie rolled her eyes. "It's a tampon. Good grief. You've been with women before, you should know what a tampon is."

Jack ignored her comments. "But what's it for?" he asked.

Moonie arched an eyebrow. "It's for plugging a hole." she snapped at him, snatching it out of his hands.

Jack smiled at her. "Do you think I could use it to plug the holes on thePearl?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moonie rolled her eyes, "Don't be crude," she muttered. "Come on now this has been fun pretending and all with you but I've got a serious headache and all I really want to do is go home," she sighed.

Jack looked at her and then sat back down behind his desk and propped his feet up. "And where would home be love?" he asked.

"The U.S," she replied.

Jack furrowed his brows. "The U.S. Where in the bleedin' hell is that?"

Moonie looked at him like he was from Mars, "You were born in Kentucky love surely you've not lived in France so freaking long that you've forgotten how to get to the US you own a home in LA," she said exasperated. Jack held up his hand. "France, ah the dancing girls," he said smiling. "They don't wear any knickers ye know." He looked at her and saw she wasn't smiling. "Quit frowning at me love."

"Quit acting like a buffoon," she glared.

"I think I need a drink," he said and got up to find a bottle of rum. There was a knock on the door. 

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs, do ye know where I might find some rum?" he asked.

"Captain, what do ye plan on doing with , um," Mr. Gibbs said and with a nod of his head towards Moonie. "Her."

Jack turned. "I'm not really sure," he said. He leaned closer to Gibbs. "I think she's a bit daft in me opinion."

Moonie stormed to the door, "I may be daft but I'm not deaf... please will someone just tell me how I can get to the airport... I need to catch my flight," she said without being sure what day it was.

Gibbs looked at her like she was totally off her rocker. "Aye Captain. Daft indeed," he said.

"Set course for Cuba," Jack said and shut the door, turning to face her. "I don't even want to know what an airport is," he said. "Now, as pretty as that frock of yours is love. I don't think ye want to be parading on deck with it." He strode towards a tall wardrobe. "Perhaps there is something in here for ye to wear."

Moonie couldn't believe what he was telling her, "Cuba! Are you trying to get us killed!"

Jack turned to her and threw her a pair of breeches and a shirt that belonged to some cabin boy he'd had in the past. "What's wrong with Cuba?" he asked. Now he knew she really must be daft.

Moonie sighed, "Castro for one... drug dealers for another, damn communist society... do you ever see the news," she asked.

Jack moved so that he was standing in front of her. "Look, love," he said with emphasis. "I've never heard of this Castro person before. I don't know what drug dealers are or even what a communist is. We are going to Cuba for a little pillaging. It is very good for Spanish gold." He could see the look of disbelief on her face. "Now, since I was so good enough to save you from the vultures of Tortuga. I expect to be repaid." he said and made his way to the door.

Moonie went to the door, "I'm not going anywhere, except home," she said moving to leave. 

Jack turned and blocked her way. He took a hold of her upper arms and picked her up and carried her to the center of the cabin. "See here now missy. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and ye will do exactly as I say. Savvy"  
Moonie, "

And you hear me you overpaid over actor... I just went through a messy divorce so handling the likes of a jackass is something I'm well acquainted with... now if you don't let me out of this room I swear to you I will slap your ass with a law suit that will leave you wishing you'd never started this game... and I will win Mr. Depp because I know people," she growled and once again moved for the door. 

She was quick, but Jack was quicker. "I've never had my arse slapped before," he said and then winked at her. "My face yes." He grabbed her hand as she lifted it to slap him. "Now either ye get dressed like I said, or ye and that pretty frock ye have on will end up in the brig. In separate cells." He grabbed her other hand and held both of them behind her back. "Now, ye are too beautiful to be put in the brig love," he said looking at her. "I promise to get ye home, just as soon as I take care of a little unfinished business in Cuba."

Moonie looked up at him, now she was scared. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed trying to get loose from his grip.

Jack leaned in closer to her and held her hands tighter behind her back. "I'm a pirate love," he said. "I dare to do anything."

Moonie leaned back, he smelled... reeked actually of rum. "All right, all right just let me go," she said. 

Jack loosened his hold on her, but only slightly. He had the fleeting urge to kiss her. "Are ye frightened love?" he asked.

Moonie narrowed her eyes at him, "No are you," she asked defiantly.

Jack was surprised, but didn't show it by her comment. He smirked at her. "Nothing frightens me love," he said and kissed her before turning and leaving. Locking the door behind him. He headed up to the deck. Questions running through his mind about the beautiful woman he now had locked in his cabin.

Moonie stood shocked by his kiss. She knew he'd locked her in, so she picked up her cell phone and tried again to no avail. Think Moonie, what is going to get you out of this? She thought and it came to her, snatch that stupid wig off his head and maybe he'd snap out of it. 

She decided she did feel a little exposed in the dress so she put on the pants and shirt he'd tossed on the bed for her. She sat at the desk and layed her head on folded arms and cried.

"So, um Jack, what is it ye plan on doin' with her?" Gibbs asked.

"She's going to Cuba with us," Jack said. "For some odd reason, I think she needs me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "She needs to be checked into an insane asylum. Did ye see what she was wearin' Jack? And those shoes. Are those even shoes?" he asked.

"Of course they're shoes." Jack said. "I couldn't very well leave her to the dogs in Tortuga."

"It's not like ye to pick up strays Jack," Gibbs said.

"I picked you up didn't I?" Jack said with a smirk. 

"It's bad luck to have a woman on board Jack. How many times do I have to tell ye that. Look what happened when Elizabeth was here."

"Don't remind me Gibbs," Jack said. "This ones different."

"Probably get us all killed," Gibbs mumbled as he walked away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack wondered if she had changed or if she was trying to escape from his cabin. He called to Cotton to take the wheel and he made his way back to his cabin. He unlocked the door and then knocked before opening it a crack. "Are ye decent?" he asked.

Moonie jumped from the chair and quickly wiped her face free from the tears, "Yes," she said.

Jack looked at her. He frowned when he saw her. "Why are ye cryin?"

Moonie looked away, "I'm not," she insisted. 

Jack moved towards her. "Ye were cryin'. Why?" he asked. Surprised at himself at how gentle his voice was. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. Is that what ye are afraid of?"

Moonie shook her head, "I'm tired... I want to go home, that's all," she lied, well not entirely. She looked at him, "That wig is really real looking, can I touch it," she asked.

"Wig?" Jack asked, surprised. "I don't wear any bleedin' wig."

Moonie resisted the temptation to roll her eyes this time, "You're hair... can I touch it," she asked. 

Jack eyed her. "Aye," he said watching her every move. "Women only want to touch my hair when they are in bed with me," he said.  
Moonie rolled her eyes, "I've never seen anyone with dreadlocks before they look so... well different, I just want to know what they feel like," she said.

"I suppose there's no harm in it then," Jack said. And watched as she raised her hand upwards.

Moonie was careful and cautious at first until her hand was actually touching it. It certainly felt like real hair, but she'd read an article that had said they'd made Johnny a wig using real hair. She held her breath and pulled with all her might. 

Jack yelped out in pain. "Bloody hell woman!" he roared. "That hurts!" he yelled. "What are ye tryin' to do, scalp me!"

Moonie jumped back fearful of what he might do, "I'm sorry... it must have gotten caught on my ring," she lied.

There was a knock on the door. "Captain, are ye alright?" Gibbs asked through the closed door. "We heard ye scream."

"I did not bloody scream. I'm fine," he shouted. He turned back to her. "Why in the hell did ye pull my hair? That hurt!"

Moonie shrank back, "I... I thought it was a wig," she confessed. She was now beginning to realize this was no movie set nor was this man Johnny Depp. She sank back into the chair, "Jack... what year is this," she asked fearful of what his answer would be. 

Jack watched her as she sat down. Noticing how pale she had become. "1756." he said.

Moonie looked at him, "Jack... do you know what year it was when I passed out on the beach, I mean before you found me," she asked.

"1756?" Jack asked. Although he was sure she was going to tell him something else. He sat down on the bed and continued to watch her. "What year do ye think it was love?"

Moonie stood up, "No Jack know... I know when I passed out it was 2007... that's why you don't have any idea what those things in my purse were... don't you see... somehow I've gotten lost in time," she said. He looked at her like he was crazy. "Jack please even you can't deny you've never seen things like cell phones... hell you don't even know what a tampon is," she sank back into the chair and began to cry helplessly. 

"You're right love, I can't deny it," he said. "I have no idea what those things are or what they are used for." 

He stood up and went to her side. He hated it when women cried. "Please don't cry." he said and reached for her hand. "I swear to you on pain and death that I shall help you find your way home love. But please," he said and kissed her hand. "Don't cry."

"Moonbeam... that's my name... friends call me Moonie," she said through her tears. She looked at him, "It's a long story," she sighed seeing the look of confusion on his face.

Jack smiled at her. "I love stories," he said. "Come Miss Moonie, would ye like to see my ship?"

Moonie smiled back at him, "Johnny has you down pat... right down to the gold teeth," she told him. 

Jack continued to smile at her. "I certainly don't know who this Johnny is, but you certainly like to keep talking about him." He said, feeling a slight bit jealous. Why he didn't know. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "I promise I won't bite. Well, not unless ye ask me to."

Moonie picked up her phone and opened it, "This is Johnny Depp in 2007, he's an actor... and in the year 2007 you are worth over a billion dollars course you belong to Disney," she said.

"A billion dollars ye say?" he said. "Must've pillaged and plundered all of the East India Trading Company ships. I bet the Commodore didn't like that one bit," he said and then smiled to himself. Imagining Norrington getting his knickers in a wad. 

"Disney? Is that a man or something?" he asked.

"Oh the commodore got a slice of the pie so I doubt he minds. Disney is a who that became a what. He's dead now, well, in 2007, but he started this company. Anyway, it's sort of complicated but you're not worth over a billion cause of any pillaging, people gave it willingly just to watch you, er Johnny," she said shaking her head. "I'm getting another headache do you think we can just skip the tour till later," she asked.

Jack wondered if she had found his rum in his absence. "You're not making any sense love," he said. "Are ye sure?" he asked. "The sea air might do ye some good."

She looked at him, "Why did you kiss me," she asked.

"Couldn't resist love," he said with a smirk.

Moonie ran a hand through her hair, "I'm tired... this has been the worst day of my life. So where am I to sleep," she asked.

"Ye can sleep in here," Jack said. "I promise that none of me crew will disturb you." He smiled at her again. 

"I'll have Marty bring you something to eat and drink," he said and moved towards the door. "It hasn't been the worst day of your life love, ye met me. And no one can ever forget meeting Captain Jack Sparrow."

Moonie shook her head, "I can't argue with that. So if I'm sleeping here where are you going to sleep," she asked.

Jack smirked at her. "I'd sleep here, but I have a feeling ye wouldn't be open to that idea. Don't worry about me love."

Moonie cringed, she hated being called love or honey or any of those pet names, "Moonie," she said. "My name isn't love or darlin or honey or babe, it's Moonbeam, or Moonie, no other options," she said pointing at him defiantly. 

Jack's smile faded slightly. "Ye are a stubborn woman. Ye remind me of Elizabeth," he said. He opened the door to leave. "If ye need me, I'll be up on deck," he said and winked at her. "Love." he quickly left and shut the door behind him before she threw something at him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well call me bitch and spank me stupid," she quipped sarcastically at the closed door. She sat at the desk, she banged her head on the desk sure she had to be dreaming. She didn't wake so she rubbed her sore forehead and waited for the midget to bring her something to eat. He did and she thanked him, he gave her a dirty look. She ate and then crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep. Night quickly fell and Jack went to check on his 'guest'. She was fast asleep in his bed. He sat down next to her and brushed her long hair out of her face. "I wish I understood the things that ye told me Moonie, but I don't," he said softly. He doused the lamp that had been lit and picked up her empty tray. "I'll get you home love," he whispered.

Moonie woke early the next morning... for a moment she forgot where she was but then she remembered. "Damn it," she groaned. God she'd kill someone for a cup of coffee. Where was Starbucks when you needed on, back home there was one on every freaking corner. She wondered where Jack was, so she went to the door and opened it a crack. Not a sound... so she made her way up on deck in her bare feet. Nobody there, the ship was anchored still, guess they sleep late here, she thought. She looked around at the ship, it was beautiful. She went to the rail and looked out at the sea and watched the sunrise.

Jack emerged from one of the smaller cabins he had slept in. Damn he missed his big bed. He climbed the stairs to the deck and noticed that no one was about yet. He was about to go back to bed when he saw her standing at the rail. He slowly approached her. "Did ye sleep well?" he asked when he stood behind her.

Moonie turned, "Like the dead... you wouldn't by chance have coffee on this tub," she asked. 

"You know, I'm not really sure," Jack said. He moved to lean against the rail. "Beautiful," he said.

Moonie saw he was looking at the sunrise, "You better or you won't live very long," she said sternly. 

"Someone woke up cranky this morning," he said and moved away. "I was talking about you," he said and headed toward the stairs.

Moonie watched him, why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous? She bit her lip, she needed to try to remember he and she were from different worlds. He wasn't about to act like she was expecting and neither was she acting like he expected. She turned back to the sea. A couple of dolphins were playing or were they hunting fish? She didn't know but she marveled at them.

Jack woke Marty up , literally flipping the poor little man out of his hammock. He told him to go and fix Moonie some coffee and then he went back to his cabin to study the maps for their trip to Cuba. He glanced at the bed and saw the rumpled covers. 

She was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman he'd seen. But he wondered if she would even let him get close to her. Perhaps I'll ply her with rum and she'd be willing he thought to himself.

Gibbs saw the blonde beauty standing at the rail. "Jack tells me ye tried to scalp him," he said.

Moonie looked at him, "Don't you think it risky... talking to me, my being a woman and all," she asked.

"Jack knows I don't like women on board," Gibbs said. "But as long as ye don't put a curse on me or anything."

Moonie smirked, "I've not had my coffee this morning, trust me you're in more danger then you think," she told him.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "At least ye didn't say rum." 

Jack went back on deck and barked out orders to make way. He stood at the wheel and saw Gibbs talking to Moonie. He was surprised seeing how Gibbs was ever so suspicious of having a woman on board. 

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph Jack. It's barely daylight," Gibbs grumbled as he moved away from Moonie.

Moonie watched the men jump into action. She walked over to Jack, "May I," she asked. 

"May you what?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Steer the ship," Moonie said batting her lashes at him 

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "Have ye ever steered a ship before?"

Moonie blushed, "I drive a car, how different can it be," she shrugged. 

Jack stepped away from the wheel slightly and watched as she took a hold of it. He moved in behind her and covered her hands with his. "Can you feel it Moonie?" he asked. "Can you feel the power that you hold in your hands?" he asked, his voice hushed so only she could hear.

Moonie felt a chill run through her when he touched her, she wondered how much power any woman could have near this man.

"It's amazing," she said excitedly and she felt herself smile for real for the first time since this whole catastrophe began.

Jack held on to her hand with one hand and reached up and pulled her hair to the side as it was blowing in his face. The crew had unfurled the sails and the Black Pearl was now moving along at a quick pace. He leaned towards her ear and was tempted to lick her earlobe. He felt he was starting to lose control around this woman. Not a good thing. "How do you feel love?" he asked. His lips nearly on her ear.

Moonie closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She was breathing too hard, "Lost," she whispered. 

Jack moved closer so that he could hold her from behind. "I'm sorry Moonie," he said softly. "I don't know what happened to you. But I'm not sorry that I met you."

Moonie gripped the wheel tighter if she didn't she'd loose her control. She didn't want to but if this man kept this kind of talk and such with her she would fall. She'd just gotten divorced from a man who destroyed her dreams and made her belief in love. 

"Me either," she squeaked. 

Jack could sense how tense she was. "Now love, that poor wheel didn't do anything to you," he said trying to lighten the mood. "You're trembling, surely ye aren't scared of me." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Moonie shook her head, "I'm sorry... I, I," she stammered then released the wheel and slipped away from him and dashed down the stairs and to his cabin. She closed the door behind her and shook her hands out. "He's just another man Moonie., they aren't worth this, you've learned the hard way," she scolded herself. 

Gibbs came up behind Jack. "Scared another one away, eh Jack."

"Thought ye weren't fond of women on board."

"There's something different about her."

"Take the wheel," Jack growled. He made his way to his cabin when he saw Marty carrying the tray with Moonie's coffee. He took it from him and went to his cabin. He knocked on the door. "Moonie, I brought your coffee," he said. "I'll just leave it at the door for you." He set it down. He didn't know what had spooked her, but he didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was. Somehow he believed her about being from a different time. Nothing else could make sense. She probably just needed time to adjust to everything.

Moonie rushed to the door, "Come in," she told him.

"Are ye sure?" Jack asked.

Moonie nodded, "There's something you need to know," she said.

Jack's curiosity was now peeked. He picked up the tray and carried it inside, shutting the door behind him. He set it on the desk and sat down in his chair. "Please don't tell me ye are working for Commodore Norrington," he said with a slight smile.

Moonie closed her eyes, "Please Jack, don't make jokes... just hear me out," she said. She moved over and picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip, "Now I can think straight," she said to herself. She looked at Jack, "I've just gotten out of marriage, a bad one," she told him.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "Did he beat you?" he asked. Fury rose in him.

"No nothing like that... he cheated," she replied.

"Why would any man want to be unfaithful to you?" he asked angrily. Where was this jealousy coming from?

Moonie smiled, "That's the nicest thing you've said to me this whole time," she said. "Well you'd have to ask him, but the point I'm trying to make is I'm not very keen on trusting anyone... especially a man," she said.

"I'm sorry if I seemed to come across as well, strong," Jack said. "I find it hard to trust people myself. Well, being a pirate, no one really trusts you."

Moonie sipped her coffee, "Aren't you eating," she asked. 

Jack shook his head. "Not really hungry, you go ahead. I'm sorry it isn't much more." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "Your husband was an ass."

Moonie took a bite from one of the small biscuits that was on the tray. She leaned on the desk and looked down at him, "One thing does concern me," she said finally. "You mentioned that you expected me to repay you for forcing me to come on this voyage with you... what exactly did you mean by that, now that we're on the subject of your being a pirate," she asked.

"Not in the way ye think love...Moonie," Jack said. Knowing that she probably thought by sharing his bed with him. Although he wouldn't mind, but he knew if he was to make any headway with her, he had to get her to think he wasn't a total scoundrel. "I'm shorthanded this trip. Would ye mind helping out. Learning the ropes if it were."

"You want me to help you sail the ship? Wouldn't you prefer to have me down in the kitchen," she asked surprised.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Wouldn't ye rather have an adventure love instead of peeling potatoes?"

Moonie shrugged, still a bit shocked, "I suppose, who is going to teach me and what about Gibbs? He's not likely to be very happy about this," she said.

Jack smirked. "Gibbs is just an old man always looking for something to grumble about," he said. "I could teach you if you'd like."

Moonie eyed him suspiciously, "You just want me where you can keep your eye on me," she said with a grin.

Jack smirked. "Now what gives you that impression?

Moonie rolled her eyes, "Never mind... so what exactly did you have in mind for me to do," she asked.

"Swabbing the decks, repairing sails, lookout," Jack said. "Nothing too exciting," he said. "Do ye know how to fire a pistol?"

Moonie groaned, "Jack I'd rather peel potatoes then swab the freaking deck," she saw his eyes flash with anger. "But if that's what you want me to do," she said. She feared his temper for some reason. "I've fired guns before but nothing like what you have," she confessed.

"Then I'll teach you," he said. "Unless ye don't want to learn how to be a pirate."

Moonie shrugged, "Could be fun," she said. "But Jack I thought you wanted me to help sail the ship, swabbing the deck just doesn't seem to have anything to do with the actual sailing of a ship, come on, teach me to sail... please," she said trying not to make him mad at her.

"Learning to be a pirate isn't just sailing a ship love," Jack said.

Moonie pouted as she finished the rest of her coffee, "Neither is swabbing a dumb deck," she muttered. She put the mug down and sighed frustrated again, "I don't have any shoes," she said. "And if you think for one moment I'm swabbing a deck in four inch heels well buddy you better think again," she growled.

Jack frowned at her. "Do ye think that I started out as a great captain missy?" he asked. He got out of his chair and picked up her leg and examined her feet. He walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black leather boots. "These should fit you," he said dropping them on the floor next to her.

Moonie picked one up and threw it at his head, "Back home I'm the equivalent to your being a captain... back home I run and own my own business, mister," she growled.

Jack ducked his head out of the way before the boot hit him in the head. He turned and strode back to her. "Well missy, ye aren't home now are ye! Ye've got a very sassy mouth," he growled back. Even when angry, she was beautiful. "Now either ye put the boots on and start earning yer keep, or it'll be to the brig with ye." Not that he would really put her there. 

Moonie knew she'd not win this argument, "You are a male chauvinist pig," she hissed as she stormed to pick up the boot. She put them on and noticed he was smirking at her, "And what is so bloody funny captain pig," she asked her hands on her hips. 

"Ye sure are a hot blooded little thing aren't you?" He asked, still smirking at her. The boots seemed to fit her perfectly. Now all she needed was a cutlass and she'd look like a pirate. 

Moonie growled furiously, turned and stormed out of the room and up on deck. "Mr. Gibbs, I'm supposed to be swabbing the deck apparently so could you be so kind as to show me where the tools are to do this daunting task are," she asked still furious.

Gibbs looked at the young woman. She was madder than a wet hornet. He glanced behind her and saw Jack grinning. He shook his head. "Come along lass, I'll show ye," he said and led her to where Pintel and Ragetti were swabbing the deck. "Boys, this here is..." he turned to her.

"I don't even know yer name lass."

Moonie looked at the two pirates, "Moonie," she said. "So I get to work with the Laurel and Hardy of the Black Pearl, how entertaining this will be," she groaned.

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other. "Who is Laurel and Hardy?" Ragetti asked Pintel.

"I 'ave no idea," he said and they went back to the job at task.

"No Moonie, I'll have ye down on the other end of the ship," Gibbs said and handed her a bucket and pail full of dirty sea water.

Jack made his way to the wheel and could tell from even a distance that Moonie was still stewing.

Moonie followed Gibbs as they passed Jack she turned up her nose at him and didn't look his direction. Gibbs got her started and soon she was working hard at her task. She felt oddly comfortable on her hands and knees scrubbing the deck of the ship, probably because it was so rare for her to get her hands dirty at home. A shadow stood over her and she looked up to see someone she'd never seen in one of the movies before, "Am I in your way," she asked from her position on the deck. 

"No, I just wanted to come over and introduce meself, I'm Joey," the young handsome man said. He had black hair and was tanned like a bronze stature.

Moonie got up and help out her hand, "Moonie," she smiled.

"Odd name but hey, that's ok you'll fit right in around here," Joey smiled.

Moonie laughed, "I guess, so what do you do," she asked.

"I'm in charge of the ropes, I could use a hand if you'd like I'll ask the captain if he'll let me teach you," Joey told her.

Moonie looked at him wide eyed, "Really I'd love that," she said.

"Wait here, " Joey said and went over to Captain Sparrow. 

Jack had been watching Moonie and Joey talk from where he stood at the wheel. He didn't like it. Didn't like what he was feeling inside. Jealousy. Blast he thought, I've never been jealous in my entire life. He looked up to see Joey approaching him.

Joey smiled, "She's working her arse off cap't," he said thumbing in Moonie's direction. "How bout ye let me teach her the ropes," he asked. "I could use another pair of hands," he added.

Jack arched an eyebrow at him. He wasn't particularlily fond of Joey, but he was good at what he did taking care of the ropes. A task he took over when Ana Maria left the Pearl. "Moonie!" he barked loudly to get her attention.

Moonie looked at him. She left her bucket and went to see what he would say, "Aye, Captain Sparrow," she said briskly. She would kiss his ass if it would get her a lesson in really sailing. "Young Joey here is going to teach you how to maneuver the ropes of this ship," He said, his hands still on the wheel. "And perhaps if ye do a good enough job, I'll let ye steer my ship." He turned to Joey. "Teach her the right way," he said in a stern voice. Knowing that Joey had an eye for the ladies and could get easily distracted.

Moonie couldn't contain her enthusiasm, "Thank you Captain," she said. 

Joey looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry captain, we'll keep the Pearl flying," he said. Moonie nodded and together she and Joey went to begin her lessons, she didn't look over her shoulder even though she was tempted too. 

Jack watched them go. He couldn't help but watch the swagger of her bottom as she walked. Bloody hell he thought, it was going to be a long trip to Cuba. He stayed at the wheel for some time. Trying not to watch Joey and Moonie. Every time he did, he felt a jealous streak. 

"Damn," he swore.

"Captain, something amiss?" Gibbs asked coming up behind him.

"No Mr. Gibbs, nothing is amiss," he growled. "I'm just bloody tired."

"Well, if ye hadn't given up yer bed to the lass, ye wouldn't have cause to complain now would you."

Jack turned to his first mate. "Oh bugger off," he said. "Take the wheel, I need some rum. And a nap."

"Um, Captain, about the rum," Gibbs started.

Jack turned. "What about the rum?"

"The crew, myself included, we um, forgot to get some before we left Tortuga, and well,"

"Well what Mr. Gibbs?"

"There is only five bottles left on the ship."

Jack swore and made his way down the stairs to the deck of the ship. Jack, the monkey ran in front of him and he pulled out his pistol and shot it just for spite.

"Ye know that doesn't work!" Gibbs called from the wheel. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack turned and glared at him before making his way to his cabin. He layed down on the bed and caught a whiff of Moonie's scent in the pillow. He hugged it to himself and let his eyes drift shut.

Joey turned out to be a very good teacher and Moonie picked up what he taught her quickly. "I think ye got it," Joey said.

Moonie smiled, "Thank you Joey," she said.

Joey laughed, "Wait till you get blisters ye won't be so happy then, now you take this mast, I'm gonna check on the others," he told her.

Moonie was surprised, "Are you sure I'm ready," she asked. Joey smiled, "Just do everything I told ye and ye'll be fine," he quipped and walked away.

Moonie turned back to the mast she was now in charge of... she felt like she was really doing things that mattered. She smiled and welcomed the blisters.

Gibbs watched as Joey left Moonie with the ropes on the mast. "What in the bleedin' hell is he doin'?" he said out loud, even though no one was around.

Jack was having a wonderful dream. There was rum and there was Moonie. He jumped up when there was a sharp knock at the door. "Who is it?" he growled.

"It's Marty Captain." the voice on the other side of the door said. "Mr. Gibbs said to tell ye it's nearly time for someone to relieve him."

Jack glanced at the windows and saw that it was nearly dark.

He got up and made his way back to the deck of the Pearl. He went to the wheel and found Gibbs half asleep. But when he stepped closer, he reeked of rum. "No rum, eh?" he asked.

"Well, I had a wee bit in me flask."

Jack shook his head. "Get out of here ye scallywag," he said.

Jack looked over the deck of his ship. He saw Joey slowly moving back towards Moonie, who was manning the ropes on the mast. "Joey! I thought I told you that ye were to stay with her at all times!" he hissed.

Joey went over to Jack, "Er no captain ye told me to teach her correctly and I've done that... she's smart, she can handle it," he said confidently. 

Jack glanced back at Moonie who did indeed seem to be doing a good job. "Have someone relieve her for the night," he said to Joey. His eyes didn't leave Moonie. He had a feeling that she would be aching in places she didn't know existed by the time she went to bed.

"Aye captain, should I call Marty down as well," Joey asked. 

Jack nodded. "Aye," he said. "Drop anchor," he called out to the crew and they jumped into action. No sense in tiring everyone out before they reached their destination.

Joey went over to Moonie and slapped her shoulder, "Yer doing great, I'll be back to relieve you just need to tell Marty to come down," he said pointing up at the top of the mast. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted up at Marty, "Capt says yer to come down Marty," he shouted. 

Marty looked over the rim of the crow's nest and waved then hoisted himself on the ropes to climb down only when he was about half way something gave way and he fell hard on the deck. Moonie screamed. 

Jack heard the thud and then Moonie's scream. He quickly tied off the wheel and literally flew down the stairs to where he saw Marty lying on the deck. "What in the hell happened?" he shouted. "Get Gibbs," he said to no one in particular. He yanked off his jacket and placed it under Marty's head. "Don't move," he said to the little man. He looked at Joey. "What happened?" he growled.

Joey shook his head, "Don't know, perhaps a rope was rotten," he looked at Moonie, "Didn't ye check them," he asked.

Moonie looked around, "Yes... ," she began.

Joey knelt down next to Marty, "You all right mate," he asked. 

Marty nodded slowly. "My back hurts like a son of a bitch," he said through gritted teeth.

"Lets get him to one of the cabins," Jack said. "And take it easy." Some of the crew lifted Marty and carried him below decks. He glared at Joey and Moonie. "I thought ye said ye taught her right!" he yelled.

Gibbs came running to the deck as Jack was yelling. "Now Captain, surely it was an accident..."

"Yer bloody right it was an accident. One that could've been prevented!" Jack yelled. "Did you or did you not tell her to check the ropes?" he growled at Joey.

Moonie didn't want to get Joey in trouble, "He told me," she said not looking at Jack as she knew he was angry and looking at him might make matters worse. 

Jack looked at her. "Ye will speak when spoken to, is that understood?" he yelled. He took a few steps and then walked back to them. He pointed a finger at Joey. "It was your responsibility to teach her and ye apparently didn't do a good enough job. Get yer arse up to the crow's nest for the night," he growled. He then moved and stood directly in front of Moonie. "When ye are given a task, even if it is new to you, it is your responsibility to make sure that those ropes are safe. Ye didn't do your job." He nodded at Pintel and Ragetti. "Take her to the brig," he said angrily. He didn't want to, but he couldn't show his crew that just because she was a woman, he was soft. "I'll deal with her later."

Moonie was on the verge of tears, "I swear I checked them I did everything Joey told me to do," she pleaded. But Pintel and Regetti were all ready pulling her away. "Jack please don't do this to me," she cried but he didn't look at her.

Jack could hear her cries as Pintel and Ragetti took her away. 

"Don't ye think ye were a bit harsh on the girl?" Gibbs asked.

Jack turned to him and glared. "She didn't do her job correctly," he growled. "Now go and check on Marty."

"Aye Captain," Gibbs said.

Jack turned to find Joey still standing there. "I gave you an order boy or did ye not hear me!"

"Aye captain... Captain, I'm sorry... ," Joey said regretfully and then gingerly climbed up the ropes checking them as he went. What he had failed to mention was that during a break he'd given Moonie, he'd cut one of the ropes, enough that it would give if pressure was put on it. 

Now the woman was right where he wanted her. He grinned as he reached the crow's nest out of sight of everyone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's going to happen to me," Moonie asked Pintel and Regetti after they'd locked her in one of the cells. 

"Don't rightly know poppet," Ragetti said. "That's for the captain to decide."

Pintel couldn't help but snicker and then stopped when he saw Moonie's glare.

"Don't plan on anyone rescuing you poppet, the captain's very angry," Ragetti said and he and Pintel made their way back up top.

Jack hurried to the cabin to check on Marty. He would be in a lot of pain, but he was able to move. He left him to rest and made his way to the galley, in search of rum.

Moonie collapsed on the pile of hay, she was exhausted from working like she'd done. Now she was terrified on top of it, she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. However, she was rudely awakened by a hand clamped over her mouth. She looked up at who held her but all she could see was a shadow. "Scream and I'll cut ye just like I cut that rope," Joey's voice hissed in her ear. 

Moonie nodded to let him know she'd be quiet and then she was roughly put on her stomach and a rope was wrapped around her neck. She reached up but it was tightened quickly. 

Jack was walking on the deck of the Pearl, trying to calm himself down. He glanced toward the stairs that led down to the brig. Something just didn't feel right with him. He walked to the stairs and made his way down them. There wasn't much light down in the brig and it took a few seconds for his eyesight to adjust. "Moonie," he called out to her. Wondering if she would even speak to him.

Joey was struggling to get the pants off of her when the captain's voice echoed down into the brig. He stopped and pulled tighter on the rope. Moonie could feel consciousness beginning to leave her. She struggled to get her fingers under the rope and when she managed to do so it gave her just enough room to croak out his name, "Jack," she cried. Joey's hand went over her mouth and nose cutting off what little breath she could get.

Jack heard Moonie cry out. And the sound of her voice terrified him. He ran to the cells and saw Joey holding his hand over her face. She was getting paler by the second. He rushed into the cell like a bull and took a hold of Joey and threw him against the cell. "You bastard!" he hissed and picked him up and threw him then out of the cell. 

Moonie gasped as if coming up from being under water a long time. Her vision was blurred but she saw Jack and knew she would be all right somehow and then fainted.

Jack pummeled Joey's face. "Ye set her up didn't you you bastard!" he hissed. He grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him up the stairs. 

"Mr. Gibbs!" he yelled as he chained Joey to the mast.

"Aye Captain?" Gibbs said and then saw Joey at the mast.

"Fifty lashes!" Jack growled. "And don't be gentle."

"But Captain," Gibbs protested.

"Do it, and then throw him overboard," Jack said. He turned and hurried back to the brig. Moonie was on the floor of the cell. He rushed to her and took her in his arms. He pulled the rope off of her and carried her to his cabin. "Moonie, I'm so sorry love," he whispered to her and began to clean the wounds on her neck where the rope had burned into it."

Moonie felt his hands. she opened her eyes, it was Jack. She was sitting up and wrapped around his neck so quick he didn't have any time to protest. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Don't let him hurt me," she squeaked.

Jack held her as close as he could. He stroked her hair. "No worries love," he said gently. "He'll never hurt anyone again," he said. He now wondered if Ana Maria's disappearance had anything to do with Joey. "He's been taken care of."

Moonie continued to cry and hang onto his neck, she'd never had anything remotely like this happen to her and she knew if Jack had not come along when he did she'd be dead. Jack had killed him and she didn't care. He was holding her, that was what mattered. "He was going to kill me," she said unbelieving what she was saying. "I'm so sorry love," he said gently and moved so that she was practically in his lap. "I should never have sent ye to the brig." he said as guilt washed over him. "It's my fault what happened."

Moonie looked at him, "You saved my life... ," she said. She put her hands on either side of his face and stroked his cheeks, "You saved my life," she said looking into his eyes. "It's not your fault, you didn't know what he was planning," she said. She held him around his neck again and hugged him tightly. "Don't leave me tonight," she whispered.

Jack was lost the moment she looked into his eyes. He kissed the top of her head. "No worries love," he said whispered. "I won't be leavin' ye tonight." He inhaled her scent deeply. He sighed deeply and pulled her closer. He could feel her trembling. "I swear nothing will happen to you love. Not while I'm by your side."

Moonie laid back down on the bed, "I am in so much pain, my throat especially," she said her voice still hoarse due to being strangled. She rolled over on her side, "I want a bath, I can smell him on me," she said without emotion. She closed her eyes and buried her face, hiding her tears as she felt he'd seen her cry enough.

Jack looked at her. He felt so helpless. It was his fault at what happened to her. "I'll be right back love," he said and left the cabin in search of Gibbs. "Ready the longboat," he said. "I'm taking Moonie to the island."

Gibbs looked at him. "But Jack, it's late. Wouldn't ye think she'd want to see it during the daylight?"

Jack shook his head. "No, and find me a bottle of rum, savvy?"

"Aye Jack, savvy." Gibbs said and hurried to the crew into action.

Jack returned to the cabin and gathered towels, blankets and he found a change of clothes in the wardrobe for Moonie. He saw that she was still lying on her side, not really moving. Just looking off as if in the distance. He knelt by her side and brushed her hair out of her face. "I have something better than a bath," he said gently. He kissed her cheek and left the cabin to give Gibbs the supplies.

He hurried back to his cabin and gathered her in his arms and carried her to the deck. "Do ye think ye can climb down the rope ladder?" he asked her when he set her on her feet.

Moonie looked at him a little scared, she had no idea what he had in mind, she nodded reluctantly. Was she still in trouble? Where was he taking her? What was he going to do to her?

Jack climbed down first and then waited for her and helped her into the longboat. As he began to row away towards the small island in the distance. He could see her trembling. "Don't be afraid Moonie," he said gently.

Moonie looked back and shivered, in the darkening sky the Black Pearl went from beautiful to intimidating. She looked at Jack, he too. 

She lowered her head and tried to think but her mind and body were too tired. 

When they reached the shore, Jack pulled the longboat further onto the sand. "Wait here," he said and gathered the supplies and made his way into the brush. He smiled when he saw what he hoped Moonie would like. He quickly made a fire and went back to where Moonie was waiting. He reached for her hand and took a hold of the lantern. He pulled her through the brush until they came upon the fire he built. 

And illuminating in the background, was a waterfall. 

"Do ye like it?" he asked.

Mandy looked at him, "I thought when you marooned someone you usually didn't care about how much the person liked the place," she said her voice still lacking emotion. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Jack looked at her quizzically. "Marooned someone?" he then threw back his head back and laughed. "Moonie, I am not marooning you love."

Moonie looked at him, "Then why am I here," she asked. She was in no mood for any jokes and in no mood for sarcasm. 

"I figured you'd like to relax and bathe without interruption and ," he looked at her and saw the look on her face. "Oh hell, look, I was trying to be nice," he scowled at her. "I blame myself for what happened and I wanted to make it up to you," he said. "I'll be on the beach," he said and turned to leave.

Moonie grabbed his arm, he turned, "I'm sorry.. it's been a very troubling night for me, don't blame me for not knowing what you're thinking," she said. She moved closer, "Thank you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. She turned and headed for the waterfall. 

Jack smiled, but only slightly. "I'm sorry if I gave ye the wrong impression about this Moonie," he said softly. "I'll leave ye to your bath."

Moonie went to the edge of the small pool that the waterfall emptied into and peeled off her clothes and boots. She slipped into the water and swam to the fall. The water was icy but it felt good to her sore body so she didn't mind. She stood when she reached the fall and let the water pound into her, slowly she began to feel like herself again. She thought about Jack and wished she could get into his head. Those eyes of his were so full of mystery and yet he was not the kind of man to let someone, especially a woman get close to him. She swam for awhile, trying to think what she could do that would show him how much he meant to her. When an idea came she left the pool and dried off with the towels he'd left by the fire then dressed in the clean clothes he'd also left her. 

She picked up a stick from the fire along with the towels and her boots and made her way to the beach. She found him staring off toward his ship, "She's haunting," she said softly.

Jack had heard her coming, but didn't turn around. "Aye, she is," he said. He turned to her as she sat down next to him. "Did ye enjoy your bath?" he asked.

Moonie nodded, she looked out to sea, unable to look at him. She wasn't sure what to say so she remained quiet.

Jack leaned back on his elbows and looked as her damp hair blew in the breeze. "I am very sorry about what happened tonight Moonie," he said. "I've had a bad feeling about Joey for a long time and I let you become his plaything."

Moonie didn't look at him, "You made up for it when you stopped him from going any further... I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said. She turned to look at him. "Ever," she said serious. She turned back to the sea, "How's Marty," she asked. 

"He'll be fine after some rest," he said. "He didn't land directly on his back, so that saved him." He relaxed a little more and lay down in the sand and stared up at the moon and the stars. "What's the future like?" he asked. "I mean, are there pirates?"

Moonie laughed, "Not like you, well except in the movies," she said. "The future is so different, I mean, here you have to make a fire, in the future you flip a switch and the whole room lights up... it's beyond your imagination. I know I'll never take anything for granted if I get home," she sighed. 

"Oh, I can imagine quite a bit," he said with a smile. "What's your favorite thing about home?"

Moonie thought about it, "My friends, people I love," she shrugged.

"I can't imagine anyone not loving you," he said glancing at her.

Moonie laughed, "Name one person on your ship that likes me," she said.

"Gibbs for one," he saw her raise an eyebrow and laughed. "Don't let that old coot fool you love, he likes you," he said. He looked back up at the sky. "I like you," he said. More than I should he thought to himself.

Moonie shook her head, she saw something and jumped up excitedly, "Look a whale," she exclaimed. 

Jack smiled at her excitement. "Aye love, lots of creatures out there in the sea. Perhaps tomorrow we'll see some dolphins," he said. 

"You've not taken a lot of time for yourself have you Moonie?"

Moonie sighed, "That's the future for you, by the time I put in a sixty to eighty hour week at work I've got no time left hardly for my friends, much less me," she said. "That's one thing I like about here and now, it's quiet people aren't shoved together like sardines... you can breathe," she told him.

Jack smiled. "I know exactly what you mean love," he said gently. "That's why I love being at sea. Feeling the air on my face. Seeing new places. Even though I've gotten my arse in a few tight places sometimes," he said with a laugh.

Moonie sat back down beside him, "I need to talk to Marty in the morning," she said. 

"Moonie, he knows that ye didn't mean for that to happen to him," he said gently. He reached up and touched her arm, wondering if she would shy away from him. "He'll be okay."

Moonie smirked, "I have something else to talk to him about," she said.

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh?" he questioned. "Anything ye want to tell ole Jack about?"

"Nope," Moonie quipped. "Just cause you're the captain doesn't mean you have to know everything," she leaned closer, "It's a surprise," she whispered. 

Jack eyed her and reached next to him. "Want a drink?" he asked holding up a bottle of rum. What in the hell was she planning he wondered.

Moonie took the bottle and took a long drink, it burned at first but it stopped the pain in her throat. She handed it back to him. She giggled when she saw he looked surprised by how much she drank at one time, "I can drink any man under the table," she told him.

"I doubt ye can drink me under the table love," Jack said and took a long drink. He looked up. "Look, a shooting star," he said. "Make a wish love." He said softly as he looked at her.

Moonie closed her eyes and made a wish, "Ok, did you make a wish too," she asked.

Jack didn't close his eyes, but kept looking at her. He had only known her a short time, but there was something about her that he just couldn't shake. And it scared him. Scared him almost as bad as when the Beastie ate him and spit him out at world's end. "Aye love," he said still watching her. "I did." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Moonie got up, "So I guess it's time we got back," she sighed.

Jack looked up at her. "Are ye in such a hurry to get back?" he asked. "We can spend the night here if ye'd like."

Moonie looked at him suspiciously, "No need to ask what you wished for," she immediately regretted being so cold. But he'd made his intentions clear enough she wasn't a simpleton. "I'm sorry, I tired and sore which makes me bitchy," she said. "Ignore me," she sighed. She sat back down only closer to him so she could lean into his chest and looked up at the stars.

Jack smiled at her. "I may be a pirate love," he said gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "But I would never force myself on ye." He said softly. "It would be hard to ignore someone like you."

Moonie closed her eyes, "Jack," she said then leaned back up to look at him, "Shut up... your the man of my dreams you don't need to try so hard," she told him. She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. "I could stay here forever," she murmured sleepily.

Jack looked at her, his eyes wide. Man of her dreams? "How can I be the man of your dreams love?" he asked and pulled her closer. He'd held a lot of women in his arms, but holding her was different.

Moonie half laughed, "I didn't even know who Johnny Depp was till he put on all the things to make himself you," she said. "So in other words, it's not Johnny but you I've got the hots for," she said then laughed wondering if he'd even understand what she'd just said.

"So ye like this guy Johnny because he pretends to be me?" he asked.

Moonie sighed, "I guess.," she shrugged.

"So tell me love," he said gently. "Now that ye've met me, am I still the man of yer dreams?"

Moonie cuddled closer, half asleep now, "Shut up and let me sleep," she sighed.

Jack chuckled softly. "Aye love," he said and grabbed the blanket next to him and pulled it over them. He kissed her head and let his lips linger. He heard her steady, deep breaths and knew she was asleep. "I don't know if I can let ye go now love," he said in a mere whisper before closing his own eyes and letting his body relax as sleep overtook him.

Moonie woke still cradled in Jack's arms, neither one of them had moved during the night. She raised her head slightly and smiled Jack was snoring softly. She reached up and stroked his moustache with her fingertips. He was real and not just someone out of a movie. And he was holding her like she belonged to him. She laid her head back down and listened to his heartbeat.

"I hope ye know that tickles love," Jack said not moving from where he was.

Moonie didn't raise her head, "I'm sorry, its a habit," she confessed.

"A habit?" he asked. "Do ye go around often stroking men's moustaches?"

She moved slightly and put her lips next to his cheek, "Just the ones I find fascinating," she said. She kissed his cheek, "Good morning captain," she whispered.

Jack turned his head and looked deeply into her eyes. She mesmerized him. "Good morning love," he said and let his lips touch hers. But he would hold to his promise, he wouldn't force anything on her.

Moonie smiled gently and slowly pulled away, she groaned, "I am never going to recover am I," she moaned rubbing her sore back.

"Recover from what?" Jack asked and sat up. "Let me do that," he said and began to rub her shoulders and her back.

"Working the ropes," Moonie groaned. She let him rub her down, "I'd kill someone for a cup of coffee," she moaned.

Jack smiled as he felt her relax, but only a little. "Well, let me gather everything and we'll head back to the ship," he said standing up. He reached out his hand to her to help her up.

Moonie took it, why did it have to feel so damn right? She stood, "Thank you," she said. "I'll help you," she said.

Jack smiled at her and they returned to the pool and the waterfall to gather what he had brought the previous night. "Did ye want to take a quick dip before we head back?"

"I'd like to," he said. "I haven't had a bath in..." he thought for a moment. "I'm surprised ye stayed so close to me last night, the way I smell," he said with a wink.

Moonie shrugged, "You smell like earth," she said. "So shall we," she asked.

Jack smiled. "Aye, let's." he said and walked away from her to remove his clothes. He threw them on a rock and then glanced back and smirked. "Ye didn't peek now did ye love?"

Moonie smiled innocently, "Like I'd tell," she said. She removed her pants and shirt and got into the water. She wore her undergarments and was glad to have them. She swam to the waterfall and waited for him as he seemed perfectly happy to simply watch her, "Come on chicken," she teased.

Jack smirked and dove in. The sight of her in what he guessed was undergarments nearly drove him out of his mind. He felt himself growing aroused and he was glad the water wasn't very warm. He swam towards her quickly. "Who are ye calling chicken?" he asked and reached her in no time at all.

Moonie giggled, "It seemed you'd changed your mind," she told him.

"Changed my mind?" he asked and reached out for her as she tried to get away. "Gotcha!"

Moonie squealed like a pig! "Don't do that," she warned. "I know karate," she told him.

"What in the hell is karate?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around her. The feel of her wet skin against his nearly made him forget his promise.

Moonie found herself entranced by his body, the scars were worse then any makeup and she found herself unable to stop staring at them. "Oh Jack," she gasped.

"What?" Jack asked and then looked down at where she was looking. "It happened a long time ago and they were nothing more than a scratch."

Moonie shook her head, "Are you serious? This looks like something tried to kill you," she said. She looked up at him, "The East India Trading Company did this to you," she asked angry that anyone could be so brutal to another.

Jack looked at her and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Aye love, 'tis a long time ago though," he said gently.

Moonie pulled away then swam back to shore, too moved by what she'd seen to talk about it further. She was crying softly but she wouldn't show him her tears. She quickly dressed knowing she'd be dry in short time by the sun.

Jack knew his scars had upset her. He swam back to where his clothes were and put them on. He came up behind her. "I didn't mean to make ye cry today love," he said softly. "Come, let's go find you some coffee."

Moonie simply nodded and followed him back to the long boat. "Guess it's just another sunny day in the Caribbean," she sighed once she had collected herself.

Jack pushed the boat out and climbed in and began to row them back to the Pearl. "Aye," he said as he watched her. "Moonie, I want ye to take it easy today when we sail."

Moonie shook her head, "No, I enjoy it... besides I'll only be more sore if I lay off now," she told him her tone said there was no changing her mind.

"Alright, but not the ropes today," he said.

Moonie grinned a bit, "All right I'll take Marty's place in the kitchen and in the crow's nest," she said.

Jack smiled. "That sounds like a plan love," he said as they reached the Pearl. He tied off the longboat and helped her up the rope ladder and he climbed up after her. Giving him a view of her nicely shaped bottom. He sighed heavily as he climbed onto the deck of his ship. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We were getting worried captain," Gibbs said as he rushed over to him.

"And why would ye be so bloody worried?" Jack asked.

"Well, ye were with her, and ye know what happened last time ye were on an island with a woman."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Moonie, why don't ye head to the galley love, I'm sure someone has started coffee." he said with a smile.

Moonie nodded, but then turned back to Gibbs, "I'm not that bitch," she hissed then smiled at Jack with a wink then went below deck.

Jack threw back his head and laughed at the expression on Gibbs' face. "Weigh anchor Mr. Gibbs, it's going to be a beautiful day." he said and made his way to the wheel. He watched as the crew jumped into action and thought about the beautiful woman below decks. She was right. She wasn't Elizabeth. Moonie was a force to be reckoned with.

Moonie found her coffee and ate a light breakfast before going in search of Marty's bunk. When she found him she was glad to find him awake, "Good morning," she told him and handed him a mug of coffee.

"Good morning," Marty said as he eyed the beautiful woman standing next to him. "Thank ye for the coffee, that's usually my job."

Moonie shrugged, "I thought I might do it for you until you are back on your feet again," she said timidly. She didn't know if he was angry with her.

"I'm not angry with ye for what happened," Marty said. Sensing her apprehensiveness. "It could've happened to any one of us."

Moonie smiled, "But it was you and I feel partly responsible," she said. "Joey set us both up... I should have known what he was up to," she said lowering her head. She looked at him, "I'm so sorry," she said.

Marty smiled at her. "Ye have no need to apologize Moonie," he said. "Joey was a stupid bastard. I think he had something to do with Ana Maria leaving the Pearl."

"Jack.. I mean, Captain Sparrow said the same thing," Moonie said blushing.

Marty looked at her and laughed. "And why are ye blushing Moonie?"

Moonie shook her head, "It's just since we've met... " she looked up at him. "Do you think you feel up to helping me with something," she asked.

Marty tilted his head at her. "I suppose I could," he said. "What is it ye want me to help ye with?"

Moonie showed him her neck, "Jack saved my life, I just want to do something to show him how much he... how much I appreciate what he did," she stammered. She was blushing again. She was asking Marty to help her "woo" the captain of the ship! Was she insane?

Marty smirked. "So, ye have yer eye on the captain?" He slowly got to his feet. "I am at yer service m'lady."

Moonie smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Marty... now I was thinking you know what he loves... what his favorite meal would be, can you help me prepare it for him and set up the cabin without him knowing anything about what's happening," she said in a flurry.

Marty couldn't help but continue to smile at her. He had a feeling this woman was going to be good for the captain. "Well, he likes steak, but I doubt we have any on board. But I'm sure that we have some crabs," he said. "And rum of course. Captain doesn't much like wine."

Moonie giggled, "I kind of all ready knew that... so how can we keep him from finding out," she asked.

"Good question," Marty said. "Well, he rarely goes to the galley, so makin' the food won't be a problem. And I'm sure that Gibbs can keep him away from his cabin." He looked at her. "When did ye want to do this little romantic rendevous?"

Moonie bit her lip, "I was sort of hoping tonight," she said thinking she might not make it through another night without attacking the poor man. "Unless you think he doesn't... he won't like this," she said doubting herself.

Marty walked towards her slowly and held out his arm to her. "I think Miss Moonie, ye are going to give Captain Sparrow the biggest shock of his life," he said with a grin. "Now, let's go see what's in the galley."

Moonie smiled and held out her hand, he took hers, "I don't want to shock him, I want to... well he might say, woo him," she said and giggled as they made their way to the galley.

Jack wondered where Moonie was, but he knew she was safe. Now that Joey was taken care of. He knew that he could trust the rest of his crew to make sure she was safe. He spent most of the day at the wheel. He noticed Marty hobbling up on deck. He waved at him and made his way to him. "How are ye feeling?"

"Better Captain, thank you."

"That's good. Well, I think I'm going to go take a look at the maps," Jack said and turned to Cotton to take the wheel.

"No, sir, ye can't do that!" Marty said. He didn't' want Moonie's plan to be ruined.

"What do ye mean I can't do that?" Jack asked.

"Because, um, Moonie's cleaning yer cabin."

"Cleaning my cabin? Why on earth would she be doing that?" Jack asked.

"Um, well sir, she wanted to make herself useful and I told her it would be alright. I'll fetch yer maps for you." Marty said.

Jack looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Well, I suppose that would be alright."

"I'll be right back sir," Marty said and hurried off. As fast as he could go.

He rushed back to Jack's cabin where Moonie was setting up candles. "Good thing I went to check on the captain."

Moonie looked up at him, "He's not on his way is he," she asked disappointed.

Marty smiled. "No, " he said. "I just need to take the captain his maps. He has no clue."

Moonie sighed, "Thank goodness... now all we need is the table set and the food, then I need a little time to change and I'll be ready." She smiled at him, "Thank you Marty," she said. "Now go before he gets impatient," she shooed him out the door.

"Pushy pushy," Marty joked as he left the cabin. He hurried up to the deck and handed Jack his maps.

"Thank you Marty," Jack said and spread them out on a crate. It would take them another two days to reach Cuba. He changed their direction slightly and had Cotton take the wheel. He relaxed on a large set of crates and put his hat over his face. Life was good he thought to himself. And Moonie had made it a little brighter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Moonie set the table and then changed into her dress she'd first met him in and her four inch heels too. She then went to the galley and she and Marty carried the food and got it all situated. He then help her light all the candles. She sighed heavily, "Well, go tell Jack I've fallen ill and need him right away," she smirked.

Marty smirked. "Aye Moonie," he said with a wink. "Ye are lookin' awful pale," he said with a laugh and went to get Jack.

"Captain!" Marty yelled as he went on deck.

"What is it?" Jack asked, jumping up from his nap.

"It's Miss Moonie Captain, she's ill. I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"Bloody hell," Jack swore and took off towards his cabin. He rushed down the stairs and threw open the door to his cabin. The sight the befell him he could hardly believe his eyes. "Moonie?" he called out when he didn't see her immediately. Just his cabin illuminated in candlelight.

Moonie stepped into the light from the shadows, "Good evening Captain Sparrow," she said softly. She'd found a brush and had been able to brush out her blonde hair until it shone. "I hope you will forgive me and Marty for our little white lie," she said. She didn't want to rush this, she needed to take her time with this man. One false move and she'd loose his attention.

Jack felt his heart hammering in his chest. She had on her frock and shoes and her hair. He was stunned at how beautiful it was. "I, um, " he started. "Forgive me for being speechless," he said. "I'm not usually at a loss for words."

Moonie smiled. "I hope that is a good thing," she said.

Jack smiled widely. "Aye, it is," he said. "So, this is what ye've been doing all day."

She nodded, "I made sure dinner was prepared for the crew however," she said not wanting him to think she'd been primping all day. She moved closer to him, in her heels she stood as tall as he. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She didn't say a word she simply held him.

Jack let out the breath he had been holding and wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply. Taking in every inch of her scent. "I see ye have yer pretty frock on," he said in an almost choked voice. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen

Moonie looked at him, tears not falling but they were in her eyes just the same. "I... it's my favorite dress," she told him. She smiled, "Are you hungry," she asked.

"Yes," Jack said in a hoarse voice as he looked deep into her eyes. What was it about this woman that tore at his heartstrings. "Moonie...I..."

Moonie took his hand and led him to the table, "Dinner fit for a captain... the captain of my heart," she said softly.

Jack found it almost hard to breath. Perhaps God had bestowed a gift upon him with Moonie. Or perhaps Tia Dalma had sent her. He didn't know and at the moment, he didn't rightly care how she came to be. He took off his hat and tossed it on a chair and then removed his coat. Many women claimed to love him, but this was different. He helped her into her chair and then sat down across from her. "Are ye sure ye aren't an angel?"

Moonie blushed, "Not even a saint," she told him. "I had Marty help me because I wasn't sure what you would like, he was quite helpful," she said.

Jack smiled. "He always is," he said. "It smells delicious. Ye didn't have to do all of this Moonie," he said. "I've never had anyone do anything like this for me before."

Moonie smiled, "Then I am very honored to be the one to do something you are well deserving of," she said. She had a glass of wine and she sipped it.

"I've done nothing to deserve this Moonie," he said gently as he ate. "But I'm glad it's me that ye've done this for. It makes me feel very special," he said and smiled at her. "Thank you love."

Moonie's finger slowly circled the rim of her wineglass, "You saved my life... its not something I'm likely to forget anytime soon," she said. "This is just a small way to not just thank you but to tell you how special you've become to me," she looked into the wineglass until she was near the end of her sentence and then she looked up at him. "Dig in captain, ye may need yer strength," she whispered.

Jack dropped the fork that he had been holding and it clanked on the table. Could she mean what he thought she meant? He picked up the glass of rum and drank it down before picking his fork back up and began to eat. "This is delicious Moonie," he said. He noticed she wasn't really eating. "Aren't ye hungry love?"

Moonie shrugged, "Not really, I usually find my appetite goes away when I cook, odd isn't it," she smiled.

Jack smiled. "I can understand that," he said. "Good thing I didn't cook," he said with a laugh. "Perhaps ye should eat something love. One never knows when ye'll need yer strength."

Moonie lowered her eyes, why did he have to be so flippant? She sighed, "Shut up and eat Jack, this is my party remember," she said without looking at him. She slowly lifted her glass and took a long sip. He was making her so crazy and yet she couldn't deny how she felt about him.

"Yes ma'am," Jack said and quickly ate his meal. Every once in a while, he would look up at her to find her watching him. It was almost unnerving, but in a good way. He finished and pushed his plate away, very satisfied. "I can't remember the last time I had such a good meal. Ye found all of this on my ship?" he asked with a chuckle and refilled his glass

Moonie nodded. She drained her glass and took a few steps away from the table, "Come here," she said gently.

Jack nervously stood up. He felt like a young sailor about to go to Tortuga for the first time. He slowly walked towards her.

Moonie took his hand and drew him into her arms, she pressed her cheek to his and began to hum the sing softly as she swayed to the song she sang

Accepting all I've done and said  
I want to stand and stare again  
'Til there's nothing left out..  
Oh, it remains there in your eyes  
Whatever comes and goes  
I will hear your silent call..

And I will touch this tender wall  
'Til I know I'm home again..  
Oh...  
In your eyes, in your eyes..  
In your eyes, in your eyes..  
In your eyes, in your eyes..

Love..I get so lost sometimes days pass  
And this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are  
And all my instincts they return  
And the grand facade so soon will burn  
Without a voice  
Without my pride

I reach out from the inside..

In your eyes the light the heat  
In your eyes I am complete  
In your eyes the resolution  
In your eyes of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes I wanna be that complete  
In your eyes I wanna touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes..

Love..I don't like to see  
So much pain so much wasted  
And this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired working so hard  
For ours to have  
I look to return one day  
To keep me awake and alive  
And all my instincts  
They return  
And the grand facade so soon will burn  
Without a voice without my pride  
I reach out from the inside..

When she'd finished the song she stopped swaying and simply held him close to her, "We don't have much more time do we," she asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jack swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "No love," he whispered.

Moonie took his face in her hands and kissed his mouth softly, "I love you Jack Sparrow," she told him.

Jack wrapped his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. "God help me , but I love you too Moonie. I shouldn't," he whispered. "But I do."

Moonie looked at him, "Show me," she said breathlessly. "Please Jack, make me yours," she said her eyes closed she was hurting and yet felt so alive it was killing her inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You're already mine," he said and took her hand and placed it over his heart. He kissed her again, deeply and pulled her as close as he could to him. He hurt with the ache of wanting her. He reached around the back of her dress, but couldn't figure out how to get it off. "How do I get this off?" he asked.

Moonie reached behind her back and got the zipper started, "Just keep pulling that down," she whispered.

Jack pulled the zipper down the rest of the way. He was amazed by it, but more amazed at the woman in front of him. He gently pulled down her dress and pushed it down to the floor. "Moonie," he said breathlessly. "I need you, God I've never needed anyone like I need you."

Moonie stepped out of her shoes and took his hand, she led him to the bed and urged him to sit on the edge. She straddled his lap on her knees and kissed him as if her life depended on it, "Not as much as I need you," she groaned. She moved down to the floor and removed his boots. She stood, "May I undress you," she asked.

Jack could only nod. He was stunned by the woman that stood in front of him. For the first time in his life, he wanted to savor a woman. Wanted to spend the rest of his life making love to her. But he knew they only had a short time and he needed to make the most of it. "Aye love," he said.

Moonie did, taking her time, kissing and savoring every inch of him as it became exposed. When she was finished she straddled his lap again, "How can you let me return when I've come so far to find you," she asked as she devoured his mouth.

Jack moaned in her mouth as they were skin to skin. "Because we'll find each other again love," he said as he moved to lie down. Still holding onto her. "I need you Moonie."

Moonie didn't have any idea what he was talking about and at the moment all she cared about was here and now, "Don't let me go," she moaned and pulled him closer.

"Never," Jack said and rolled so that she was underneath him. "Do ye trust me?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes," she breathed.

Jack smiled at her and let his hand roam down her body until he got to the juncture of her thighs. He felt her shiver. Parting her thighs, he moved between them and gently eased towards her warmth. "I'll never let ye go Moonie," he said and pushed inside of her.

Moonie moaned as she nearly climaxed at once, "Oh Jack," she cried.

"Mine," Jack said as he began to move inside of her. "Forever mine," he groaned as he felt her hips thrusting upwards to meet his. "My love."

Moonie clung to him, meeting him with each thrust with her hips. She got closer and closer her head rolling from side to side and then she was bucking and writhing not even attempting to stifle her cries of passion.

Jack could not get deep enough. His mouth searched hers and he kissed her as if his very life depended on it. "I can't hold on love," he cried out as he filled her completley.

Moonie held him to her with her legs not wanting him to pull away, she kissed him and let herself cry freely, "Don't let me go," she repeated over and over like a pleading mantra to a god.

"I won't," he said. "I swear to you I won't." he let his head bury itself in the pillow under her head. His breathing almost frantic. He felt her tears and looked at her. "Please don't cry love."

"I can't help it my heart is broken," she sobbed and rolled into him not wanting his body away from hers.

"Oh love, please don't say that," he said stroking her hair. His own heart was breaking.

Moonie kept crying into his chest. She was clinging to him like a newborn to it's parent. "Tell me I can stay... please," she choked.

"I don't know Moonie," Jack said in all honesty. "Look at me."

Moonie was slow to obey but she finally managed to look at him.

"We'll figure it out," he said and wiped away her tears. "I swear to you, we'll figure out a way."

Moonie did her best to stop the tears, "Jack do you want me here? I mean… do you love me," she asked. She shook her head, "Don't answer that," she said but pulled him into her arms, "I love you," she whispered. "Since the first time I saw you four years ago," she said. "I mean, I know it wasn't you but…," she began to cry again, "I can't let you go," she sobbed.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. A woman's tears always nearly did him in. This time wasn't a nearly, it was the only time. He felt his own eyes water, but he would not cry in front of her. "And I don't think I can let ye go either love," he said and kissed her head. He did love her, but he didn't know if he could tell her just yet.

Moonie looked at him, "Love me... ," she lowered her head. When she looked up she pulled him to her and opened her legs, "Love me." she moaned. She could die here, right now, in the arms of this man and she'd be all right but the thought of spending one day in her world without him was pure hell.

Jack gently pushed her legs apart and entered her. It felt like coming home. "Moonie," he moaned. "I can't let you go."

Moonie savored him and clung to his words, he couldn't say he loved her but he had said as much without saying it. He loves me, she thought... if it can only be for this moment. She raised her arms over her head encouraging him to hold her down and get deeper. She closed her eyes and tried to push tomorrow out of her mind.

Jack felt complete when he was inside of her. As he pushed as deeply as he could inside of her, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "You are the greatest treasure I've ever found love," he said in a hoarse voice.

Moonie smiled sadly, "Am I," she whispered. "Then hide me away and let no other know of my existance, I am for only you," she said. "And you are mine," she added.

Jack felt her clench herself around him. "Aye love, ye are," he said and held her as close as he could. He pushed inside of her until he couldn't push anymore. "Mine," he growled as he felt himself climax. "Forever."

Moonie exhausted emotionally and now physically, as no man had ever made love to her quite the way Jack had, closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her, his words echoing in her ears.

Jack watched her sleep. His heart ached at the sight of her. She was so beautiful and she had captured his heart. He had never let a woman get this close to him and while he did love her, it scared him to death. He pulled on his breeches and poured himself a glass of rum. He looked over at the bed and saw she was still sleeping soundly. He sat down at his desk and looked at her bag. With one eye on Moonie, he reached inside of her bag and pulled out the paper that was put together with some sort of metal. He flipped through it and saw that there were many words written inside. He wondered what she had so much to say about. He heard her moan in her sleep and he quickly shut the book and put it back in her bag. He couldn't let her go. There had to be a way for her to stay. Perhaps a trip to Tia Dalma's would be productive. He sighed heavily and went back to bed and pulled her into his arms as he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Moonie awoke to find Jack gone, she'd overslept and he was probably all ready at the wheel pissed off that she'd not risen with him. She got up and dressed in her pants and shirt. She saw her bag on the desk, he'd been going through it again. What was he so fascinated by? She went to the galley and grabbed a quick bite and cup of coffee. She then dashed on deck, sure enough the ship was in motion and Jack was at the wheel. She approached but didn't speak as she wasn't quite sure how he might be feeling about her this morning nor how to address him.

Jack smirked when he saw her out of the corner of his eye standing next to him. He loved how at times she was like a wildcat, but then at times, she was so meek and shy around him. "Did ye sleep well love?" he asked.

Moonie nervously nodded, "Yes sir," she said.

Jack turned his head to look at her. "Sir?" he questioned. "Love, we aren't the bleedin' navy," he said and saw her shirk back. He smiled and reached for her hand. "I won't bite," he said with a wink. "Unless ye want me to."

Moonie's breath caught when he touched her, her whole body seemed to spring into a bundle of nerves, "I.. I know but you're still captain," she whispered. She wanted to be in his arms, wanted to take him into hers. "How are you feeling this morning," she asked unsure how to ask what she really wanted to know. Was last night just something physical or had he really meant those words he'd so easily spoken to her?

Jack could still sense her apprehensiveness. He reached for her hand and smiled when she squealed as he pulled her into his arms. "Being captain gives me the right to do this," he said and dipped her and kissed her deeply. He set her upright and smiled. "I think that will give you some inclination as to how I'm feeling love."

Moonie speechless from the sudden kiss stood looking up at him stupidly. Finally she shook herself out of her trance, "I, I'll get to work then," she stammered.

Jack smirked at seeing how flustered she was. "I thought I told ye to take it easy today love," he said gently.

Moonie nodded, "I will, I promise," she said and headed toward the rigging of the ship anxious to get away from the tension he was causing her. She had too many questions and to ask them directly would more then likely just get her into trouble. She spotted Marty, "Hi Marty," she said smiling at him.

Jack watched her walk away. What was it about her that made him feel like a young sailor about to take his first woman. Damn he thought, he actually felt jealous watching her talk to Marty.

Marty smiled at her. "Good morning Moonie," he said. "So, did the captain like his surprise?" he asked

Moonie shrugged, "I think so... but I don't know for sure." she sighed.

Marty cocked his head slightly. "What do ye mean ye don't know for sure?"

Moonie glanced at Jack then turned back to Marty, "I love him, I know stupid, but I do, I just don't know if he feels the same," she said. She blushed feeling even more stupid for saying this out loud.

Marty looked up at Jack and saw that he was watching them intently. Almost angrily. He smiled and then looked back at Moonie. "I don't think ye have anything to worry about."

Moonie hung her head, shook it, "Jack loves his ship, the sea, I'm a fool for thinking there's room for me," she said. "Do you want me to take your shift in the crow's nest," she asked wanting to change the subject.

Marty could sense she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Aye, that would be nice, thank ye Moonie," he said. "Are ye going to be alright?" he asked

Moonie nodded and quickly started climbing up the rigging to the crow's nest before her tears were seen by anybody else. Once up there she enjoyed looking out at the sea and watching out for ships but it seemed they were the only ship out today. She looked over the side every now and then at Jack. Her heart filling with a new crop of tears each time she did.

Jack had seen her scurry up the ropes. His heart felt heavy as he knew that she seemed to be carrying a heavy burden of not only loving him, but worried that she would have to leave him. He had changed course for the swamp and a visit to Tia Dalma's. He hadn't told Moonie of this though. He just hoped they wouldn't run into any bloody lobsters. He had Cotton take the wheel and he began to pace his ship.

Moonie's shift ended and she climbed down from the crow's nest. She checked ropes as she made her way down, she was so absorbed in what she was doing she hadn't noticed Jack pacing around the ship, but she saw he was when she reached the deck. She wondered what was going through his head but didn't dare ask. She went over to where the water was and took a drink. She then moved over to the railing and hoped he'd come to her.

Jack saw Moonie standing by the railing. He noticed the wind had kicked up and there was a chill in the air. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

Moonie accepted the jacket, "Do you think it wise to show me such special treatment in front of the rest of the crew," she asked softly. She didn't look at him for she'd come undone if she did.

Jack moved to the railing and leaned on it and looked at her. "I can show ye any kind of treatment I want to love," he said. He looked out over the sea as the Pearl moved swiftly through the water.

Moonie looked at him, "I noticed we changed our heading," she said hoping she'd find out where they were going and to possibly impress him a little.

Jack smiled. "Ye noticed." he said. "I suppose ye are curious as to where we are going."

Moonie pulled his coat tighter around her and brushed her hair from her face, "If it means a little more time with my captain, otherwise I've no desire to know anything," she told him boldly.

Jack looked back at her and moved closer. He reached out and touched her arm. "I promised you we'd find a way Moonie, and I meant it."

Moonie frustrated and tired sighed and gave him back his coat, "I feel like Dorothy," she said and ran toward the stairs to go below deck.

Jack watched her run off. "Who the hell is Dorothy?" he asked out loud. He heard footsteps and turned to see Gibbs approaching.

"Now what did ye say to upset her?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"She loves you Jack."

"I know that."

"Do ye love her?"

Jack looked at his first mate. "Change course and head back to Tortuga," he said. "I need to think."

"Ye know ye can't think there." Gibbs grumbled.

"Yes I can, there's more rum there." Jack said and shrugged his coat back on and headed back to the wheel.

Gibbs shook his head. He went down the stairs in search of Moonie. "Lass," he called out.

Moonie heard Gibbs and quickly wiped her tears away and left the sanctuary of a small alcove, "Yes sir," she said moving so he could see her.

Gibbs smiled at her. "Now lass, there is no need to be callin' me sir. Now tell me, what's wrong?" he asked. "Both you and Jack seem to have a burr in yer butts."

Moonie shook her head, "More like a dagger in my heart," she said choking on her tears as she fought to keep them back.

"Stubborn to a fault," Gibbs said. "The both of ye," he said. A little more sternly than he meant. He saw her start to cry harder. "Oh lass, I didn't mean to sound so angry," he said and tentatively hugged her.

Moonie let the tears flow freely, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what he's thinking or feeling, and he won't tell me anything, just keeps telling me to trust him. I just want him to talk to me and I'm too damn scared to ask anything," she hiccupped through her tears.

Gibbs smiled. "I think he's scared too lass," he said gently. "I've never seen him like this before."

Moonie looked at him, "He's got nothing to be afraid of, he's the captain," she said looking confused. She shook her head, "Where are we going," she asked.

"He's afraid of love lass," Gibbs said gently. "But I think that perhaps ye were sent to him by some unseen force to make him unafraid." He let go of her. "Ye shouldn't be afraid to talk to him Moonie."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Moonie bit her lip then without another word returned to the deck, Jack was once again at the wheel. He looked at home there, it was where he belonged, did she really love him if she wanted to take him away from this? She loved him, and was willing to be anywhere to be with him. She took a deep breath and moved closer to him, "So what is so bloody fascinating about my purse," she asked sternly. She put her hands on her hips for effect.

Jack glanced at her and then back to the sea in front of them. "Your purse?" he asked. "Oh ye mean your bag. I guess I was wanting to know what ye write in that book." he said. "I didn't read anything."

"Quid pro quo, tell me where we're going and what you're planning and I'll let you read the book," she snapped.

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "Temper temper love," he said. He snaked out his hand before she could react and pulled her so that she was between him and the wheel. He bent his head to her ear. "Tell me why you're in such a snit and I'll tell ye where we are going."

Moonie wanted him to kiss her but she knew he wouldn't just that moment, "Look in a mirror, the answer to your question is there," she said. "Release me," she said not really meaning it.

Jack inhaled the scent of her hair and moved closer. "Don't have a mirror love." He knew she was royally peeved at him, but he knew that she was somehow frightened of him. She had no need to be. He moved his body closer to her. "Do ye really want me to release you love," he whispered against her ear.

Moonie was trembling. She'd pushed too far, so she might as well carry this to the end, she grabbed his dingle dangles and pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him hard and hungrily. She loved him and yet he infuriated her to the extreme.

Jack pulled her roughly to him. His hands roaming her body. At the moment he didn't care if the entire crew was watching. He pulled away and they were both breathless. "We're going back to Tortuga love," he said and held her face in his hands.

Moonie still trembling looked at him wide eyed, "Why," she asked.

"Because I need to think," he said and kissed her again. Almost as if he was staking his ownership on her. "And ye need to relax and like I said. Ye need to trust in me love. Ye love me don't ye?"

Moonie bit her lip and nodded, "You know I do," she said wishing he'd say he loved her too. She wanted to say more but didn't want to awaken his anger. Instead she put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "You know I do," she repeated against his neck.

Jack held her to him. He knew what she was thinking. "Ye scare me more than that bloody kraken," he said softly. He felt her stiffen in his arms. "But in a good way lass."

Moonie slowly pulled away without another word and returned to his cabin. She took her notebook from her purse and placed it opened on the desk. She then undressed and crawled into bed her body aching from work and sun. She fell to sleep releasing her fears and doubts to Jack, she would trust him as he'd not given her a reason not to yet.

Jack let out the breath that he had been holding when she left him. "Mr. Gibbs," he called out.

"Aye Captain."

"Take the wheel and I'll see you in the morning." Jack said and turned to leave.

"Jack," Gibbs called.

"What is it Gibbs?"

"She's scared. Scared of what ye may or may not feel about her."

Jack didn't say anything and went to his cabin. He found her in bed already. Her eyes shut, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He removed his coat and hat and sat down at his desk. He rubbed his temples and when he looked up, he saw her book opened up. "Moonie," he called out to her gently. But didn't move from his seat.

Moonie didn't open her eyes, "Yes," she said wearily.

"Will ye come here please love."

Moonie rolled over, "No, I can't take anymore today," she moaned. She loved him and that was that... her heart would either be rewarded or broken, she had no control over which anymore so she had given up trying to make it happen. "I trust you do what you will with me but please do not play with me anymore," she murmured sleepily.

Jack stood up and grabbed the book and went to the bed. He pulled off his boots and lay down next to her. "Will ye read to me?" he asked gently.

Moonie didn't move, "Why," she asked. "It's just stupid poetry," she said. "Besides ye'll just laugh at me anyway," she told him.

Jack looked at her. "It's not stupid love," he said. "I would never laugh at you." He said. "If anything, ye'd laugh at me."

Moonie still didn't move, "You aren't going to quit until I give in are you," she groaned.

"No love," he said. "I can't read."

Moonie looked at him a bit shocked, "But the maps," she asked.

"Maps I can chart. Anyone can do that," he said with a wave of his hand. "I know a few words, but I don't know how to read books, stories," he said with a hint of sadness. "It's alright love," he said and moved to put the book back in her bag. "You're tired."

Moonie grabbed the book from him before he could get out of bed, "I can't chart a fucking map, now sit down and I'll try to read this, my writing is so terrible sometimes I can't read it after I've written something," she said. She looked at him carefully in case he was pulling her leg but he looked serious. She slowly sat up pulling the covers up as she did, "Jack these poems are about you... well the movies I told you about, are you sure you want to hear them," she asked.

Jack looked at her and nodded. "Aye love, I do," he said gently. "And I'm not lying to ye. I can't read." he said and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

Moonie sighed, "All right, but if you laugh I'm gonna sock you," she warned with a smirk. So she read to him the poems she'd written about the movies and soon they were both giggling like school girls at her sappy poems about how handsome and daring she thought he was not to mention her dreams of wooing him away from the sea. When she finished she closed the book and shook her head, "I never dreamed I'd actually read those to you," she said. "So ok tell me how goofy I am," she sighed blushing.

Jack took her hand and kissed it. Holding her hand to his lips for a time. "Ye aren't goofy love," he said and looked deep into her eyes. "I feel very honored that ye would write those things about me. And I would never laugh at ye. Ye have a gift of words love. I'm envious."

Moonie giggled, "You who have a perverse grasp of words," she quipped quoting Johnny Depp. "Least Johnny says that about you," she grinned. "You inspired me, that's all... without inspiration I'm as dull as a spoon," she sighed.

Jack smiled. "I don't think I've ever been anyone's inspiration before." He looked at her. "I find that hard to believe love. Thank you."

"You're my hero Jack," she told him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Jack, tell me how you feel," she sighed.

"Not much of a hero," he said. He rubbed her shoulder. "Don't ye know love?" he asked.

"Not a hero? What would have become of me had you not found me on the beach," she asked. She closed her eyes. "Girl likes to hear it Jack, why are you afraid to say it if you feel it," she asked.

"Look at me Moonie," Jack said. She opened her eyes. "I've never said it to anyone. But ye will be the first, the one and the only I'll ever say it to."

Moonie's heart skipped a beat, "Ok I'm not going to push, I think I should sleep," she said. She laid down and looked up at him he seemed to be far away in his thoughts. Where was he? She knew she'd not get an answer now. "Good night Jack," she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack got up and moved to look out the window. He could see the moon reflecting on the water. Why was it so difficult for him to say the words? Did Will feel this way when he couldn't tell Elizabeth he wondered. "Bloody hell," he swore in a mere whisper. If he didn't say the words to her , would he lose her? Would he lose her if he did? He had never had this dilemma before. She probably hated him because he couldn't say the words.

Moonie rolled over saw him standing at the window, "Silly really my ex husband said it all the time but didn't have a clue about what he was saying," she said. She moved out of the bed and stood behind him, "Come to bed," she whispered. "I need your arms around me," she told him.

Jack held her hands to his chest. He took one of her hands and placed it on his beating heart. "This belongs to you."

Moonie gave a slight smile, "I will do my best not to harm it," she said softly. "Don't want you doing a Davy Jones," she said needing to loosen the tension.

Jack half laughed. "Now squid lips I'll never be," he said. He turned around and took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "It's time for bed love."

Moonie shook her head, "No I meant I didn't want you ripping your heart out of your chest over me," she giggled. "What's wrong with squid lips? I thought he was pretty cool," she said.

Jack looked at her as if she were nuts. "Perhaps in these movies ye keep mentioning," he said and then smiled at her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. She scurried to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers as he undressed and crawled in beside her. He let the bed hold him up. He was tired. He held out his arms to her.

Moonie felt his mouth between her legs as she began to awaken, she moaned softly. His tongue teased and tortured her with a pleasure she'd never experienced before. She began to writhe and clutch the covers as she climaxed hard. Slowly he began to kiss his way up her body and as he entered her his mouth captured hers. She raised her hips and moaned in his mouth. He had his own way of telling her he loved her and she wasn't going to complain or protest it. "Jack," she sighed but he gently shushed her. She bit her lip as he continued to feel her body spasm around his thick member. She opened her eyes and saw he was staring down at her. She kept her eyes open as she began to cry out in ecstasy when she climaxed yet again.

When Jack looked at her, he saw his soul. His soul mate. And for the life of him, he didn't know if Tia Dalma could help them or not. He wasn't a religious man, but he said a silent prayer in hopes that there was someway for her to stay. "I won't let you go," he said.

Moonie held him to her, "I know," she whispered. She stroked his hair, "Nobody has made me feel this way," she told him. "So tell me what I can do? Do I go buy corsets and such and just pretend I was in this time all along? I mean, for all we know I am stuck here," she told him. She looked down at him, "Unless there's something you're not telling me," she said suspiciously.

Jack kissed her lips and rested his body on hers. Being careful not to crush her. "No love," he said softly. "There are a few shops in Tortuga that sell women's clothes. It's up to you love. Whatever ye feel comfortable wearing." He inhaled deeply. Savoring everything about her.

Moonie sighed, "Well I would feel better if I dressed like other women. Not to mention, I want to be beautiful for my captain," she grinned.

Jack smiled against her shoulder and kissed it. "Ye are more beautiful than any woman in the world," he said. And he meant it. "We'll be back there tomorrow."

Moonie sighed, "Well I suppose we should get up and get to work," she didn't want to leave this room ever. "By the way, what's your favorite color," she asked.

Jack didn't move. He was too content at the moment. "Just let me hold you for a moment or two longer." He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. "I don't even think I have a favorite color. Why do ye ask?"

Moonie giggled, "Well I can't argue with the captain if he wants me to stay. And I ask about your favorite color to help me when I go shopping for dresses."

Jack smirked, but kept his eyes closed. "I prefer ye naked," he said which earned him a punch in the arm. "But if ye insist on a color. I kind of like blue. Or even red."

Moonie shook her head, "I rather doubt you'd like me parading in front of the crew and the riff raff in Tortuga naked," she huffed.

Jack smiled again. "This is true love," he said and looked at her. "That is for my eyes only." He pushed some hair out of her face. "How did I get so bloody lucky finding you on the beach?" he asked.

Moonie looked a bit taken aback, "Luck had nothing to do with it, or don't you believe in destiny," she asked.

Jack reached his fingers to her lips. "Aye love, I do," he said and kissed her gently.

Moonie moaned, "Can we just stay in bed all day," she asked dreamily.

Jack smiled. "If ye'd like," he said. He growled when he heard the pounding on the door. "Bloody hell," he swore. "What is it?" he hissed.

"Captain, ship coming!" Gibbs yelled through the door.

Jack flew out of bed and dressed. "Stay here," he said to Moonie and pulled on his boots.

Moonie obeyed but got dressed, the last thing she wanted was to be found naked if other pirates raided them or if the Royal Navy managed to overtake them although she didn't really think Jack would fall prey to either.

Jack hurried to his desk and pulled out a pistol and held it out to her. "Do ye know how to use a pistol?" he asked.

Moonie shook her head, "Not one like that," she said.

"Damn," Jack swore. He could hear cannon fire. "Inside of the wardrobe, there is a hidden compartment," he said and pulled her towards it. He threw open the doors and lifted the bottom. "Hide in there and don't come out til I come to get you. Do you understand love?" he asked. He could hear and feel the Pearl getting blasted.

Moonie was terrified, but she nodded and squeezed into the small space. "Go, I'll be all right," she said before he closed her inside.

Jack hurried to the deck to find the crew in full action. "Who is it?" he yelled to Gibbs.

"Bloody pirates!" Gibbs yelled back.

Jack rolled his eyes and he saw that it was Barbossa. He ran to the wheel. "What in the hell does he want?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. "Return fire!" he yelled out.

Cannon fire and pistols were fired across to each of the ships. Jack could see Barbossa standing at the wheel of his ship smiling and laughing. 

"Bastard," Jack hissed as he maneurved the Pearl out of range of Barbossa's cannons. As they sped along towards Tortuga, he looked at the deck to asses the damage. No one killed.

"Damn him," Gibbs said as he made his way to Jack.

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "He's probably bored," he said.

Gibbs growled under his breath. "I need a drink."

"We'll be in Tortuga soon enough mate and then ye can get yerself a drink. I'm sure that is where we'll meet up with Captain Barbossa again." Jack said. But couldn't help but wonder why he attacked them. He hadn't done that in a long time. He glanced behind them one last time and saw that Barbossa was no where in sight. He told Cotton to take the wheel and he hurried back to his cabin.

"Moonie?" he called out as he rushed to the wardrobe. He pulled open the doors and the hidden compartment and found her not there. "Moonie!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Moonie had failed to tell Jack she was claustrophobic and had left the compartment to go hide under the bed. She was trembling and breathing so hard she couldn't hear anything. The cannon fire had seemed to come from every direction and she was sure the ship would be taking on water soon. She had put her hand over her head but her breathing had not gotten slower, she realized she was hyperventilating.

Jack turned when he heard sounds coming from under the bed. He rushed to it and found her under it. He reached for her. "Moonie love, what's wrong?" he asked. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Deep breaths love, take slow deep breaths." he held her close and kissed her head. He could feel her heart racing. "Please love," he pleaded.

Moonie pulled away and sat on the bed hanging her head so it was between her legs. She had to regain control or she'd pass out. She couldn't speak or do anything else but do her best to regain her normal breathing when she had a panic attack. She'd not had one for quite awhile and this one had taken her by surprise. She sat up and the room spun then went black.

"Moonie!" Jack yelled as he rushed back to her side. He gently lay her down on the bed. He gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. "Love, please wake up," he said. He watched her. What in the hell do I do he thought to himself. He could see that she was still breathing and that she wasn't gasping for air as she had been a moment ago. "Bloody hell," he swore. He sat next to her and stroked her hair.

Moonie slowly came around, she looked up and then she leapt up and dashed onto the deck as her stomach lunged. She barely made it to the railing before hanging over the side to throw up. She at last began to feel normal again. She sank to the deck floor and began to cry.

Jack rushed after her. "Love, what is it?" he asked very worried. "Talk to me. What happened back there?" he asked.

Moonie ran a hand through her hair, "I'm claustrophobic," she said. "I panicked," she said.

Jack looked at her. "Clauster-what?" he asked. "What is that love?" he asked reaching for her hands.

She looked up embarrassed, "I can't handle being in small enclosed spaces, I have a panic attack if I'm in one... I usually take medication for my anxiety as there are other things that can cause me to have an attack... but I don't have it," she told him.

Jack felt horrible for making her go into the wardrobe. He pulled her into his arms. "Oh love," he said. "Forgive me," he said softly.

Moonie was still shaky on her feet, she was glad to have his support, "I should have told you," she said. "So what happened? Who attacked the Pearl," she asked.

Jack held her close as they stood next to the rail. "Barbossa."

Moonie looked at him, "Why?"

Jack shook his head. "He likes to play as he calls it," he said. "That's not important. Oh love, ye don't know how horrible I feel." He smiled sadly and held her tightly to him. "We'll be back in Tortuga soon love." He kissed her cheek. "Perhaps I'll run out the sweeps and get us there faster."

Moonie punched his chest and backed away, "Well I think I've done quite enough to repay you, I'm going to bed," she whined and turned to walk away.

"Moonie." Jack snapped at her.

Moonie didn't stop she was scared and tired. All she wanted was to curl into a ball and hide. She bumped into Pintel and Ragetti, "Best mind the captain poppet," Pintel snapped. Moonie smacked him, "Get out of my fucking way before I kill ye," she roared and dashed off to the cabin.

Jack shook his head at her actions. He saw Pintel looking at him. "Run out the sweeps," he called out to him and he went to the wheel. "Bloody woman," he swore. He felt the Pearl pick up speed. He glanced at the stairs that led to his cabin and wondered what she was doing.

Moonie left the cabin and went in search of a bottle of rum. She found one and returned to the cabin. She sat at his desk. She noticed his compass sitting on top of a map. She eyed it, she had to know if the story was true about it. She took a long drink from the bottle and picked it up. She bit her lip and opened it. It pointed toward the door. She closed it, "Not at the moment, I would rather not face Jack Sparrow," she told it. She took another long drink thinking about how out of place she was and how much she really wanted to go home. She opened the compass again and the needle spun out of control. She closed it.

Jack stayed away from his cabin for the better part of the day until it was time for dinner. He went to the cabin and knocked on the door. "Moonie?" he called out before opening the door. He shook his head with a smirk at the sight that befell him. She was what appeared to be passed out on the bed. A bottle of rum in her hand. "oh love," he said and moved to sit next to her.

Moonie was dreaming, but she was too drunk to wake up. Barbossa chasing her, his manic laughter in her head. She opened her eyes to find Jack sitting next to her. She rose from the bed, "Go away," she snapped angrily.

"Why are ye so angry at me love?" Jack asked.

Moonie glared, "Because to you all this is just a fucking game, like who gives a crap if we get killed! And you are keeping things from me your plans, I don't like it. I'm sick of this ship and right now I'm a wee bit sick of you," she growled. She sat at the desk and opened the compass, it pointed to Jack, "Oh like you know anything," she growled at it and snapped it shut.

Jack sauntered over to the desk and sat on the edge of it. "Being a pirate love is about life and death," he said. "One day you're alive and the next day you could be dead. That is part of life. There are a lot of things that I don't like either Moonie." he growled back at her. He stood back up. "Dinner is ready if ye are hungry," he snapped and grabbed his compass off of the desk and put it in his pocket.

Moonie watched him leave, she wasn't hungry, she was scared. She crawled back into bed and curled into a ball. Jack's world was not for her, she could not live this way no matter how much she loved him. And now she'd made him mad at her. Stupid man, she hissed under her breath before closing her eyes welcoming sleep again.

Jack maneuvered the Pearl into the harbor in Tortuga. He gave the crew orders that they would spend the next few days there again. Restocking the ship and then they would set out for the Florida coast. He debated about going and leaving Moonie alone on board, but he knew that would only fuel her temper. On an impulse, he opened his compass and watched as it pointed toward the stairs. He sighed heavily and made his way back down them. He didn't bother knocking this time. "Moonie!"

Moonie was still curled into a tight ball when she woke up to the sound of her name. She looked at Jack, "What," she growled. She had a headache.

"Were in Tortuga Moonie." He said as he watched her. "You can get off of this ship now if ye want."

"Did you bring me a cup of coffee," she asked. Seeing he obviously hadn't she got up and snatched his hat off his head, she put her hair up under it, "Never mind captain, I'll get it my own damn self," she snapped and stalked off like a cat.

Jack grabbed a hold of her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Next time ye want to wear my hat, be a good girl and ask."

Moonie snatched her arm away, "Oh shut up," she growled.

"Make me," Jack taunted.

Moonie rolled her eyes, "Juvenile," she grunted and started to walk away.

"Chicken," Jack called after her. Knowing he was goading her, but he couldn't resist. She was almost more beautiful when she was mad.

Moonie turned around and went to the edge of the bed and pulled on her boots. She went back to him, "Bout forgot my shoes," she said then stomped his toe as hard as she said, "Cry baby," she snapped and headed for the galley.

Jack shook his head and followed her. Mumbling curses under his breath as he went. He let her go and stew in the galley while he waited on deck. She may be mad as hell at him, but he wasn't about to let her go wandering around Tortuga by herself again.

He could hear the revelry coming from town and he smiled to himself. 

He wondered if Will got this mad at Elizabeth at times. He smirked as he was sure he did. He heard footsteps and turned to see her with her coffee.

"I've asked Marty to go into town with me, he's agreed, " Moonie told him sipping her coffee. The throbbing in her head was beginning to subside.

"He must've forgotten about his orders," Jack said as he perched himself on the railing looking at her. "I will be taking you to town."

"I'd rather go with Pintel then you, rude as he is at least he's capable of keeping his tongue in check," she snapped. "I'd rather go with Barbossa then you," she snapped hoping to dog him.

Jack glared at her. "You're in luck, he's here in Tortuga," he snapped. "Shall I go invite him over?"

Moonie looked a bit shocked, "No, but I'm not going with you, appoint anyone else but I will not go with you," she said. She wanted to shop for a dress and not with his help.

Jack hopped off of the railing. "Fine, take Marty," he growled. "I'll be at the Wicked Wench if ye need me." he said. "Although I doubt it." He said and began to stroll off the gangplank.

Moonie called his name, "Jack, aren't you forgetting something," she asked.

"What?" he asked turning back to look at her.

Moonie extended her hand, "You told me I could go shopping for a suitable dress," she said. "I think I've earned that much," she added sharply.

Jack reached into his pocket of his coat and pulled out a bag of coins and tossed it to her. "Ye should be able to buy yerself as much as ye'd like with this." he said and turned to leave. But turned back to her and handed her a knife. "Be careful."

Moonie's breathe caught in her throat when his hand brushed hers, damn it, she thought. "I... I will," she said putting the knife in her belt.

Jack nodded at her and turned to leave, but not before turning on his heel and pulling her into his arms. He brushed her lips with his in a maddening kiss before releasing her and leaving. He felt his heart racing as he walked away from her. He needed a drink.

Moonie's anger melted away so quickly she couldn't help but smile at his retreating form. "I love you too captain," she whispered to herself. She turned and found Marty watching her, "Are you ready to go into town," she asked.

Marty smiled. "If ye are Miss Moonie," he said. "I see ye got the captain all in a tither," he said with a laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Moonie grinned wickedly, "Oh I've not even gotten started," she told him. "Come on, I need a dress," she told him.

Marty couldn't help but laugh and he then followed her off of the ship. Captain Jack Sparrow was in for the ride of his life.

Jack headed towards the Wicked Wench and sat down at his usual table with two bottles of rum. He wasn't surprised when a darkly dressed figure sat down across from him.

"What do ye want this time Barbossa?"

"Come now Jack," Barbossa said with a wicked grin. "Ye know what I want."

"I don't have it."

Barbossa poured himself a glass of rum and drank it down.

"Ye are the only one that held possession of the charts Jack."

Jack jumped when Jack the monkey jumped into his lap. He quickly shooed it away as he started to paw at Jack's pockets.

"See Jack, even Jack knows ye have it."

"Go away Hector, I'm not in the mood for yer company this evening."

Hector Barbossa leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Who's the lass that's on yer ship?"

Jack looked at his old nemesis. "What lass?"

"Come now Jack. Tortuga is abuzz with the woman that ye took on yer ship."

Jack took the rum bottle, not bothering with a glass and drank it down. "Just another adventure mate," he said with a sly grin. Hoping Barbossa would just leave him to drink in peace.

"So ye say Jack," Hector said standing up and taking the other rum bottle. "So ye say." He walked away. He wanted to find this woman. Perhaps she could be of some help to him.

Moonie found a shop that looked like it might have something less revealing then what the whores wore and began to look around. All the other customers stared at her she ignored them. She found a very dark blue dress with white trim, "Marty do ye think the captain would like this one," she asked holding it up to herself.

Marty smiled at her. "I don't know about the captain," he said with a teasing wink. "But I like it." He nodded then at her. "Aye Miss Moonie, he'll like it."

Moonie giggled, "You're a sweetheart," she said and dashed to find a sales girl. She had the girl supply her with the right undergarments. She then told the girl to go ahead and help her to dress.

The girl did as well as helped her with finding shoes and putting her hair up with pins and accenting it with a butterfly pin of sparkling crystals. She stepped out from the back room and sneaked up on Marty, "So how do I look," she asked. The corset was a torture devise to be sure but if it would please her pirate then she would endure it.

"I think Miss Moonie, for once in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow will be at a loss for words," Marty said with a smile. "Are ye just going to get the one dress?"

Moonie sighed, "What do you think?"

"Well, how much did Jack give you?"

Moonie shrugged, "A small bag of gold coins," she said. "I've no idea how much is in it," she blushed.

"Let me see," Marty said.

Moonie gave him the bag, "I'd like to get at least one more," she told him.

Marty looked inside and arched an eyebrow at her. "Miss Moonie. Ye have enough here to outfit yerself for two years," he said. He saw her look of surprise.

Moonie smiled, "Well then in that case I might as well get two more," she giggled. She then picked out a simple dress of bright yellow and similar dress to the one she wore in a deep burgundy.

She got another corset and another pair of shoes then a small purse. When she was finished she had the girl total up the purchase and had Marty pay her. She decided to wear the dress of dark blue out, "I need to find Jack," she told Marty.

"I'll walk with you in town," Marty said. "I may be small, but I'll protect ye with my life," he said. He instructed the shopkeeper to deliver the clothing to the Pearl.

Jack was well into his cups when he ordered a second bottle of rum. When he looked up, he saw Giselle and Scarlett approaching him. "Oh bloody hell he swore."

Moonie smiled at him, "Let's hope that won't be necessary," she said. She had the knife tucked into the sleeve of her dress that was off her shoulders. People stopped and looked at her as if she were 

Marty could feel her nervousness as she held his hand. "They're just jealous," he said beaming. "Ye are the most beautiful woman in Tortuga."

"Jack, how come ye just left us like ye did?" Giselle asked as she sat down in his lap.

"Yes Jack, do tell." Scarlett said as she maneuvered herself on his other side and began to play with his hair.

Jack tried to shove the both of them off, but they clung to him like vultures. He wasn't in the mood. "Ladies, I'm afraid I'll be of any good company tonight," he said and tried to get them away by giving them each a gold piece.

Scarlett smirked. "Now Jack, ye know it takes more than that to get rid of us."

"She's right," Giselle said and leaned in to kiss him.

Jack couldn't deny that Giselle was a fine kisser, but he couldn't kiss her anymore. Not when his heart was taken. "Giselle please," he literally begged.

Scarlett smirked and pulled his face away from her friends so she could kiss him. "Oh Jack," she said and kissed him deeply.

.Moonie and Marty walked in and she saw the two whores all over him. She released Marty's hand and like a pit bull she rushed to his rescue, "Excuse me girls but I believe that belongs to me," she growled although she smiled.

Giselle looked up at the woman that was speaking. "Who in the hell are you?" she hissed.

Scarlett looked up from kissing Jack. "Jack Sparrow belongs to no woman." she smirked and turned back to kiss Jack again. 

Jack stood up, thusly making Giselle fall from his lap and Scarlett falling out of his chair. "Moonie."

Moonie looked at the two women, "Well then why am I wearing his ring," she asked holding up her left hand which still held her wedding band. She'd not taken it off as it helped keep some of the sharks off of her. "My name is Mrs. Jack Sparrow," she said taking Jack's arm.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Giselle and Scarlett looked at each other dumbfounded. "Married?" they said in unison. 

Jack looked at Moonie. Shocked at by what she had said. But didn't stop her when she reached to pull him away.

"Jack!" Scarlett yelled.

Jack stopped and turned around. Only to be met with a slap by first Scarlett and then Giselle. "Now ladies," Jack said. "That wasn't very nice." He felt Moonies grasp on his arm tighten. He glanced at Marty who only shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

Moonie took out the knife so quickly it surprised herself, "Touch him again and I'll slice you open like a fish," she hissed. She put the knife away before anyone could stop to see what the commotion was about she turned back to Jack, "Are you all right darling," she asked gently rubbing one of his cheeks.

Giselle and Scarlett looked at Moonie and with haughty glares picked up their skirts and turned to leave. "Bitch," they hissed under their breaths.

Jack looked at her and smiled. Wondering if it was an act at her tenderness. "Aye love," he said and held her hand to his cheek.

Moonie smiled up at him, "Forgive me," she whispered.

Jack smiled at her. "There is nothing to forgive," he said and then looked up and down at her in her new dress. He could hardly find the words.

Marty elbowed her hip and smiled. "I told ye so," he said and sauntered off to get a drink.

Moonie laughed softly then turned back to Jack, "I was scared, I wasn't mad at you," she said. "Please understand, this isn't my world, I don't know how to deal with these things," she sighed. She arched an eyebrow, "But I can handle a couple of whores who dare come near my captain," she said with a smirk.

Jack smiled at her wide. "Those two are harmless," he said and then wondered how much she had seen. "I swear, my hands were clean of that whole kissing thing. Whatever ye may have seen." He said and took her hand and led her back to the table.

Moonie shook her head, "Don't lie you eat up the attention, so you've not said one word about my new dress, does this mean I should return it," she asked.

Jack looked at her. "Like hell ye will," he said and poured her a glass of rum. "Yer other frock is indeed beautiful, but this ," he said waving his hand around her. "This really makes you even more beautiful."

"She said she was his wife?" Barbossa asked Giselle and Scarlett.

"Yes, she had a bloomin' ring on and everything!" Scarlett pouted.

Barbossa pressed some money into their hands. "Thank ye ladies," he said and continued to watch Jack and the beautiful woman at his side.

Moonie smiled, "I am glad you approve, so can we get dinner here or do we go somewhere more... well nicer," she asked.

Jack smirked. "We can go someplace nicer," he said. "Let me inform Gibbs that we're leaving," he said and bent to kiss her. "Stay right here." He said and sauntered off to find Gibbs.

Barbossa saw Jack leave her and made his move. Sticking to the shadows, he stood behind her. "So yer Jack's wife?" he asked.

Moonie sucked in her breath, she knew the voice. She didn't answer but decided to try to make a speedy escape.

Barbossa could sense that he'd frightened her. He placed a hand on her shoulder before she could bolt. "No I don't believe that ye are Jack's wife myself. Jack would never totally devoting himself to one woman, let alone let a woman take his name," he said and moved to kneel next to her. "I am need of yer help lass," he said.

Moonie didn't turn to look at him, "Then perhaps Jack isn't the man you thought you knew," she said hoping he'd release her if she continued to insist she was his wife.

"I know Jack better than you do my dear," He said, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder and bit into an apple with the other hand. "Should ye be looking around his cabin, there is a chart that he stole from me. And let's just say, I'd be willing to pay highly to have it back."

Moonie shivered under his hand, "I'll not betray my husband, not for any price," she said as firmly as she could.

"Now miss, we both know he ain't yer husband," Barbossa said. "And from what I hear, ye have a certain desire to return home."

Moonie tried to get up but his nails bit into her flesh and held her fast in the chair, "Release me or I will scream," she said.

Barbossa chuckled. "Now come. Do ye really think anyone would answer yer call for help in a place like this?" he asked. "I'll be in touch." he said and turned to leave.

Moonie looked over her shoulder, "What do you know of my home," she asked.

Barbossa smiled at her, his brown rotted teeth showing. "That's for me to know," he said. He glanced around to see if Jack was coming back. "If ye want to know, ye'll help me." he said and left.

Jack hurried back to Moonie after informing his now drunk crew that he was leaving. "Are ye ready love?" he asked holding out his arm to her.

Moonie looked into the shadows for him but didn't see him any longer, it was as if he'd vanished into thin air. She timidly looked at Jack and stood to take his arm, "Yes, yes," she said anxiously.

Jack eyed her. "Are ye alright?" he asked. "Those two bothersome women didn't come by again did they?"

Moonie simply shook her head and continued to hold onto his arm trying to get her trembling under control. If Barbossa knew how to get her home... it seemed Jack didn't have any answers.

As they stepped out into the darkness, Jack turned to her and pulled her into his arms. He looked at her and kissed her deeply. "You're trembling," he said softly.

Moonie smiled, "Silly me, I didn't buy a shawl and I just feel a chill," she lied.

"Are ye sure?" he asked.

Barbossa hid in the shadows. A smile on his face. He could see that she was spooked. He set Jack down so that he could run to the Pearl and look for the chart.

Jack the monkey squeaked as he ran by Jack. 

Jack upon seeing the monkey, pulled out his pistol and shot at it. "I hate that blasted monkey."

Moonie clutched Jack's arm tighter, Barbossa had to be close. He was watching her. "Where exactly are we going," she asked.

"A little place," he said as he put his pistol away and they started walking. "Some Italian fella owns it. I hope ye like Italian food." he said. He saw Jack the monkey ahead of them. "Bloody man," he said under his breath.

Moonie smiled, "Yes and maybe they'll have a nice Italian wine," she said. She glanced over her shoulder. No sign of him but she could feel his eyes on her.

Jack led her to the small building and they were led to an outside patio in the back where Jack ordered for them and made sure to have a bottle of wine. "I hope ye bought more than one dress," he said with a smile.

Moonie didn't hear him she was too busy checking around to see who was in the shadows.

Jack noticed Moonie didn't seem to be paying attention. "Moonie," he said sharply. "Perhaps ye had best be telling me what's troubling you love."

Moonie looked at him, "I'm sorry... it's just this place is a bit more scary at night," she said. "I hope you like all the dresses I got," she said and smiled.

"Scary?" Jack asked. "Love, this is about the most civil place in all of Tortuga," he said. He smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear ye got more than one." He watched her as she continued to glance around nervously as she drank her wine.

Moonie shrugged, "I meant Tortuga in general... Jack is Barbossa going to bother us here? I mean the way he attacked us at sea," she bit her lip.

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow. So that is what was bothering her. "I doubt it," he said. "He's nothing more than a nat that ye continue to shoo away. Did ye run into him while ye were shopping?"

Moonie shook her head, "No, lord no I don't wish to run into him ever," she said. "So why did he attack you? Don't tell me for sport, I don't believe it," she said firmly.

"Partly sport, partly revenge," Jack said as he took a bite of bread.

Moonie sighed, "So what did you steal from him," she asked.

"Now why do ye think I stole something from him?" he asked. He saw her look at him. "Oh alright, I stole a chart from him."

Moonie watched him carefully, "What sort of chart," she asked.

"Nothing of importance love," he said. Wondering if she knew more than she was letting on, or if indeed she had met Barbossa.

Moonie sighed, "Fine don't tell me... just don't expect me to trust you any better," she said downing her wine. "So how are you going to get me home," she asked.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jack looked at her , a little miffed. "It's a chart that supposedly leads you to the fountain of youth."

Moonie looked at him for a moment then began to laugh, "You can't be serious," she said.

Jack looked at her laughing at him. "I am serious. Haven't ye ever looked for treasure before love?"

Moonie laughed a little longer, "Jack I come from about three hundred years in the future... there is NO fountain of youth, give Barbossa the damn chart, chase treasure that exists," she said.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps in your time it has already been found," he said. "I'll be damned if I'm going to give that man the chart. He's taken enough from me in the past." he said a little more harshly than he meant.

Moonie shook her head, "No Jack it's not been found and will never be found because there is no such thing... and if you think I'm going to go off on some wild goose chase after shadows and myth when I should be getting home well that's insane," she told him. She looked at him suspiciously, "Is that you're plan? Make me follow this stupid dream that will never come to pass instead of helping me get home? Well perhaps I'd be better off going on my own," she told him.

Jack looked at her. "Ye want to go home? Fine, I'll get ye home Moonie." He snapped. "You're the one who dreamed of pirates and treasure and adventure. Ye told me so yerself." He quickly refilled his glass and drank down the contents. "I love you Moonie. There are ye happy! I've never said that to anyone in my life," he growled. "But if home is where ye want to go, then I'll get ye there." He said and stood up.

Moonie stood but instead of chasing him she ran in the other direction sobbing. When he stepped out of the shadows and caught her in his arms she didn't have any fight in her.

"Why are ye running lass?" Barbossa asked her.

Moonie looked into his cold blue eyes, "Why do you care," she sobbed.

"I'm not as horrible as Jack makes out," he said. "Ye look like ye could use a drink."

Moonie nodded, "Yes, I could," she said.

Barbossa held out his arm to her. "Come then," he said. She took his arm and he led her to a tavern called the Cock-n-Bull. He led her to a table and sat down across from her. "So tell me missy, what did Jack do that has got ye all upset?"

Jack watched her run into the darkness. It must be love. How else could a woman make him so bloody frustrated. He tossed some coins on the table and went in search of her.

Moonie shook her head, "It's nothing you would want to hear," she told him.

"Oh?" Barbossa asked. He poured her a glass of rum. Perhaps her tongue would be a bit looser if he plied her with liquor. "I'm all ears missy."

Moonie shook her head, "I love him but it seems everything I do is wrong."

Barbossa noticed her glass was already empty and he refilled it quickly. "Does he know ye love him?" he asked.

Moonie blushed, "I doubt he's that dull brained," she said. She put her head in her hands, "I just want to go home," she sobbed.

Barbossa smirked. "This is Jack we're talkin' about missy," he said. "I don't think he's ever been in love before," he said, continuing to smirk. "Did Jack tell you he'd get ye home?"

Jack checked the Wicked Wench but she wasn't there. He made his way to the other taverns but didn't find her. He glanced down another street where there was but one tavern. He hoped she hadn't gone there.

Moonie shrugged, "Yes but he's no idea how to get me there," she said. She sniffed and downed her drink. "Nobody can get me home," she said helplessly.

Barbossa refilled her glass once again. "I can." He said with a wicked smile.

Jack walked through the doors and saw two familiar faces sitting towards the back. He scowled and moved towards them.

Moonie laughed cynically, "Who are you the Wizard of Oz," she said. "You don't even know from where I've come," she pointed out.

Barbossa leaned forward. "Ye aren't from this time," he said. He heard her gasp. "I'd tell ye more, but we're about to have company."

"Moonie, come love, it's time to go back to the Pearl." Jack said as he stood behind her, glaring at Barbossa.

Moonie didn't look at him, "I'm not going back to the Pearl so go chase after yer stupid fountain of youth ... then maybe you'll be happy," she hissed. She downed her drink, "Come Hector we can finish our talk aboard yer ship," she said.

"Wife," Jack hissed. "It's time to go back to the Pearl. Ye've had enough to drink for one night." he said and before she could react, he picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder. When she began to struggle, he gave her a good smack on her behind.

Barbossa stood and smirked. "Ye best be goin' with yer husband missy." He nodded at her. Oh yes, she'd help him.

Moonie had never been so insulted she managed to get the knife from her sleeve, "Put me down or I swear I will cut you Jack Sparrow," she screamed as he carried her out the door.

Jack already sensing she'd reach for her knife, grabbed it out of her hand and stuffed it into his coat pocket. "Now love, ye really must settle down," he said and smiled widely at the cheers and jeers from the occupants of the tavern. When they were outside he set her down and held her by the arms. "Don't ever go running off like that again," he said in all seriousness. "Do you know what could've happened to you?" he asked her.

Moonie shook her head, "I don't care... I don't care you don't care, nobody cares... so just shut the fuck up. I am never getting home, so what does it matter," she was screaming and sobbing hysterically.

Jack pulled her into his arms tightly. "I care love," he said softly. "More than you realize. I promise I'll get you home love," he said softly. "There is a place that I know of that has magical powers. A place that Tia Dalma told me of. She said that if ye believe in something enough, it will happen there."

Moonie struggled free, "Don't touch me, don't try to tell me you love me because you don't... nothing I say or do is right! I might as well stay here and be a whore until I die, I'm never getting home, you're just making up a bunch of mumbo jumbo, all you care about is fucking me," she shouted at him. She had her hands balled into fists. She picked up her skirts, "I'm not going to listen to your bull shit anymore. I can't believe I ever thought someone could love me, really love me just the way I am, I'm damaged goods, all men want from me is a fuck and a smile, but god forbid I want something real," she began walking away cursing and fuming as she stormed away not having a clue about where she was going nor caring.

Jack ran after her and forced her to look at him. "Do I not feel real to you Moonie?" he asked angrily. "Damaged goods my ass love. We all have a past. We may or may not like what happened in our past, but there is always a chance to make anew. Nobody's life is perfect," he said. "Right now I'm the best chance you got love. Not Barbossa. No matter what he said to you. And yes, I do bloody well love you. And it scares me. Scares me to death. And if ye think all I want from you is a fuck and a smile, then I guess ye don't really want to know the real me at all!"

Moonie sobbed into his chest, "You won't let me in, you keep things from me, and when you told me you loved me it was out of anger, I keep trying but you keep shutting me out," she said. She clung to him helplessly. "Help me," she begged.

Jack held her tightly. "Aye love, I'll help you," he said softly kissing her now falling hair. "I'm sorry I was so angry. But Moonie," he said taking her face in his hands. "I do love you. I'm scared too, but I do love you."

"Then give Barbossa the charts, get him out of our lives please," she begged.

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "Let's talk about that tomorrow," he said and kissed her trembling lips. "Come, let us return to the Pearl. I imagine ye are tired."

Moonie knew in his heart of hearts that Jack would not agree to give the charts to Barbossa. She lowered her head knowingly. "Do with me as you wish," she murmured. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks unchecked as she looked up at him, "I'm no more then a willing slave it seems anyway," she whispered. She would never make him understand how she felt, they were from two different worlds.

Jack looked at her and sighed heavily. He wondered if things would ever be right between them. He took her hand and together they walked back to the docks. "Do ye think I'd like your time?" he asked.

Moonie shook her head, "No," she said simply.

"Why's that?" he asked. Not loosening his hold on her hand.

Moonie didn't answer for a moment, "You just wouldn't," she said.

Jack remained silent as they boarded the Pearl. When they reached his cabin, he lit candles. "Would ye like me to help you out of your dress?" he asked. This unspoken silence was killing him. But at the same time, he knew she would argue with him about the blasted chart.

Moonie looked at him, "As I was, do with me as you wish... I'm nothing more then a prisoner here," she told him.

Jack looked at her. "You aren't a prisoner here Moonie," he said. "And you certainly aren't my prisoner. Better that I found you on that beach than some other pirate," he said. "If I truly wanted to do what I wished with you, we wouldn't be here right now. We'd be sailing at this very moment. Give me some credit why don't you?" he growled.

Moonie looked at him, "Not a prisoner? Am I here of my own free will? And I never told you to come back to Tortuga, it was YOUR decision do not take me for a fool," she hissed back. "And I never asked for your help, YOU took it upon yourself to interfere," she pointed out. "I am a prisoner I've no idea how or why I am here," she said and burst into tears. "Stop trying to make this about you, it is me who am lost," she sobbed.

Jack looked at her angrily. "I know you're bloody lost. I don't know exactly how or why ye arrived here either. Maybe there is a reason. A reason neither of us has figured out yet." He said trying to control his temper. He turned towards the door. "If you want to stay in Tortuga, I'll make sure ye have money to do so. Or I will help you to get home. You can believe me if ye want or not Moonie. The choice is yours," he said and left the cabin. Shutting the door softly behind him.

He went to the deck of his ship and sat down on some crates. He rubbed his temples. His head hurt. He would take her to the island that Tia Dalma had told him about and perhaps the portal was still there.

Moonie waited for a moment then went on deck, she found him sitting on a crate lost in thought. She moved passed him and stood by the rail. She didn't want to be alone. "You won't give them up will you," she said looking up at the stars.

"What's that?" Jack asked watching her.

Moonie shook her head, "I would think you might worry about me stealing them and taking them and taking my chances with Barbossa," she said turning to face him.

"You can certainly try love," Jack said sarcastically. "You don't even know where they are."

Moonie crossed her arms, "Wanna bet," she asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "Okay Moonie, tell me, where do ye think they are?"

Moonie cocked her head to one side, "On you... it's the only place you'd keep something that important to you," she said. "In your inner vest pocket, the closest pocket to your flesh," she said.

Jack smirked at her. "You're welcome to look love, but that's not where it is." he said. Knowing he was goading her to look.

Moonie turned away from him, "I don't have to look," she said. She saw a figure on a ship not too far from where the Pearl stood. Barbossa was stroking that damn monkey. "Why else would it not bother you when you saw Babossa's monkey running toward the Pearl to look for it," she said turning away from Barbossa's gaze.

"Because that blasted monkey doesn't know where it is either," Jack hissed at her. He stood up and moved to stand next to her. He took a hold of her arm, more roughly than intended and forced her to look Barbossa's way. "There he is. Just waiting for you love. Waiting for you like a lamb to slaughter. You want to help him and be free of me, go ahead. I'm not your jailer." He growled and let go of her arm. Moving away from her. He started to walk to the other side of his ship. "I care more than you think Moonie."

Moonie gasped when he grabbed her. She looked at him as he moved away, "That's why you hurt me every chance you get, that's why you put me in the danger," she asked. "Perhaps Barbossa was right about you," she said.

Jack stopped walking, but didn't look back at her. "Being a pirate is always about living with danger," he said. "Right about me in what way?" he asked.

Moonie shook her head, "I'm not a pirate... this isn't something I know how to deal with... he said you know nothing about being in love, you are incapable of it," she said softly. She wanted him to look at her, "Jack look at me," she pleaded.

"Then he doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does," Jack said. He didn't turn around. "Why, so you can yell at me some more. Tell me I don't know what I think or feel?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

Moonie sighed, "No Jack," she said. "Please," she asked.

Jack slowly turned to look at her. He felt his breath catch at the sight of her standing in the moonlight. He didn't move towards her though.

"What do you see," she asked.

"I see a beautiful woman that deserves to be loved," he said softly. "A woman that deserves to be treated with the utmost dignity. One that doesn't deserve the hell she's been through. And one that doesn't deserve me or my love," he said. He felt his voice catch in his throat. He turned away from her. He had never felt like this before and it scared him. Perhaps Barbossa was right. Perhaps he could never love a woman, but he knew deep down, this is what he felt for this woman.

"But if what I want is you and your love," she asked. She began taking down her hair.

"You want to go home Moonie," he said not looking back at her. "You're right, you don't belong here and I don't belong there." He heard her footsteps on the deck. He turned to look at her and saw her hair down. "Moonie."

Moonie shook out her hair, she took his hand and pulled him with her until she was back at the rail. She wanted Barbossa to know beyond a doubt that she was not going to betray her pirate. "Undress me," she whispered. "Be the pirate you are and take me... or do you no longer find me desirable," she asked.

Jack felt his libido rise to the occasion and roughly pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His lips left hers and trailed to her neck. His tongue leaving a wet trail to her now heaving chest. He yanked on her dress, hearing the rip of material, he didn't care. Her breasts now exposed to him, he savored them like a newborn babe. He felt her hands in his hair, holding him to her breasts. He heard her moan and he worked his mouth back to hers. His hands on her breasts. His thumbs rubbing her nipples into hardened peaks. "Does this answer your question?" he asked and kissed her again.

Moonie stroked his cheek, "I'm yours, always," she whimpered. She wriggled out of the dress and turned toward Barbossa. She leaned into the rail, "Ravage me," she groaned and hiked up the skirt of her slip dress up.

Jack looked at her in surprise. He quickly pulled his hardened cock out of his pants. He cupped her bottom on his hands. "So beautiful," he murmured before sliding into her wetness. He couldn't wait. He thrust deeply inside of her. "Oh God," he moaned as he felt her immediately tighten around him. "Moonie," he growled as he grasped her hips and began to thrust in and out of her.

Moonie clung to the rail for balance, she cried out in pleasure. "Jack oh don't stop," she cried. She glanced toward Barbossa but he was out of sight.

Barbossa hid in the shadows like a voyeur. Watching as Jack fucked the pretty lady. He smirked to himself. "You may be fucking him lass, but you'll still help me," he said quietly to himself.

Jack continued to pound into her. As if he couldn't get deep enough. He felt weak in the legs and knew he was reaching his peak. Gripping her hips, he thrust deeply into her one last time, crying out her name. "Moonie!"

Moonie felt him begin to fill her. She cane hard and cried out into the night. They slid to the deck in a pile of twisted arms and legs. She unwound herself and laid on top of him. She licked his throat and felt his cock begin to respond. She knew he would not be ready for sometime so she let her hands roam over him as well as her mouth. Her hand wrapped around him the sticky wetness from her own center covered him.

She devoured his mouth. "I can't get enough of you Jack Sparrow," she groaned. "Come on baby let me ride you…. Let me give you all I have," she moaned in his ear in a voice that was full of need.

"Moonie," Jack moaned. His heart was racing, his body trembling, but he hadn't had enough of her. Not by a long shot. "I need you," he choked out. "God you don't know how I need you."

She mounted him, "Tell me," she moaned. She held his wrists down over his head, "Say it, not out of anger and not because it's what you think I want to hear," she demanded. "Say it," she said riding him hard.

Jack thrust upward into her. "You are my soul," he said looking at her. He felt her riding him as if the hounds of hell were at her heels. "I love you."

She released his wrists and kissed his mouth tenderly. "I love you Jack, oh how I love you," she gasped as she came again. She sat up and threw her head back, "Jack," she screamed his name.

Jack released himself into her. Savoring her. Amazing himself that he could come again that quickly. But Moonie was like no woman he had ever known or probably would ever know. She was his. For the moment. And he loved her. He held her as she collapsed on top of him. Their breathing ragged. "I think we should return to the cabin," he said softly in her ear. "Else the crew might think ye killed me if they returned and found us like this." He said.

Moonie reached for his coat and threw it over them, "Let them think what they want, I don't want to move," she said. She let her mouth trail his neck, "We only get along in the throws of passion... so I say we stay just like this," she whispered in his ear before licking it. "My god what you do to me," she groaned.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "I think that we can get along just fine love, not just in the throes of passion." He said and kissed her again. "And as much as I would love to stay here. Me back isn't rightly agreeing with you."

Moonie smirked, "And other parts," she asked.

Jack smiled. "Well, those are quite content, for now," he said with a laugh.

Moonie kissed him, "Then I suppose I'll let you up," she said and rolled off of him keeping the coat wrapped around herself. She stood and headed toward the stairs picking up her clothes as she did.

Jack watched her for a moment and wondered if there was anyone else like her in the world. He smiled just then and realized that there probably wasn't. And she was all his. He quickly stood and did up his pants and ran and scooped her up in his arms. He smiled as she squealed and he carried her to his cabin. "I think ye need a little more pillaging and plundering' m'lady."

Moonie held onto his neck, "I should hope so," she said.

Jack kicked the door shut behind him and set her on her feet. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

Moonie giggled, "I ravaged you just has hard as you did me, maybe harder, did I hurt you," she asked.

Jack laughed. "I may have a few places that need to be kissed," he said with a wink. "I ripped your beautiful dress. I'm sorry."

Moonie shrugged, "You paid for it," she said. She started to walk away from him.

"Moonie," Jack said and grabbed her hand before she could go any further.

She looked at him and saw in his eyes how much he loved her. "I'm here," she whispered.

He felt like a flustered school boy. "I...I meant what I said on deck," he said. "You are my soul."

Moonie lowered her eyes, "And you are mine," she said softly. She moved closer to him, "I will never stop loving you Jack, I will never be able to love another," she said chocking back tears.

Jack lifted her chin with his fingers. "Nor will I," he said softly and wiped the single tear that fell from her eyes. "No more tears love," he said.

Moonie did her best to stop, "Are we going to see Tia." she asked.

Jack looked at her. "I leave that choice up to you. I can't make it for you love."

Moonie hugged him, "I think we should hear what she has to say," she said. "Perhaps she can give us some answers," she said.

"She usually can," he said softly and held her close. Knowing Tia Dalma as he did, he knew there was a way for Moonie to go home. But he just wanted to hold onto her a bit longer.

Moonie looked up at him, "Then we stay here a little longer then go see her, ok," she asked. She saw the hurt in his eyes, she touched his cheek, "If I could honestly say I could stay with you and not fall apart I would but I can't... when Barbossa attacked us you saw what that did to me, do you honestly think I could come accustomed to this life," she asked.

Jack smiled sadly. "No love," he said. "I'd imagine there are plenty of Barbossa's in your time as well."

Moonie shrugged, "But the rules are different... they're better controlled," she told him. "I've never encountered a Barbossa in my time," she said.

"Good thing then," he said and led her to the bed. "Because I'm sure they are all alike." He sat down with her and sighed and pulled her to him. "I don't know if I'll be able to let you go Moonie," he said in all honesty.

Moonie put her fingers to his lips, "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, for now let's love each other enough to last a lifetime," she whispered.

Jack felt the ripping of his heart. He nodded and kissed her, lowering her to the bed and making all of their fears disappear. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Moonie fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved. When she awoke he was snoring softly. She smiled, he looked so sweet when he was asleep and yet she knew how dangerous he could be. She loved him so much and he'd faced his fears and allowed her into his heart. She slowly got up and quietly dressed. She decided she'd slip into town and buy them breakfast and bring it back as a special treat for him. She carried her shoes and tiptoed out of the cabin and onto the deck. Not a soul in sight... she stepped over the gangplank, put on her shoes and headed toward town.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Barbossa walked out of the whorehouse and wasn't surprised to see almost all of Tortuga still asleep. As much as he enjoyed the evenings, he enjoyed the solitude of the early morning. He smiled when he saw a lone figure approaching town. He hid in an alley and waited her for her approach.

Moonie remembered seeing a bakery near a whorehouse, so she hoped they would be up and open early... the smell of fresh baked goods filled her nostrils and she smiled. She looked at the whorehouse and rolled her eyes. She didn't see him as she passed, focused on the task of getting breakfast.

Barbossa stepped out behind her as he watched her admiring the baked goods in the window. "Good morning Mrs. Sparrow."

Moonie jumped, her hand went to her heart, "Damn it Hector don't sneak up on me like that," she gasped. "Good morning," she said forcing a smile and doing her damndest to hide her fear of him.

Barbossa took a step closer to her and smirked. He could almost smell her fear of him. He reached out and took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Surely ye aren't frightened of me?" he asked.

Moonie took her hand back, "Now why would I be frightened of you," she asked with a half laugh.

"Because I can smell yer fear lass," he said. "So, have ye given any thought to my proposition?"

Moonie looked at him confused, "What proposition was that? Or perhaps that wasn't you I saw watching my husband and me making love," she smirked.

"Oh it was me alright," he said moving closer to her. "And we both know that ye and Jack aren't married. You may think he loves you lass, but Jack only has one true love. And it isn't you," he said and turned to walk away. "Start looking for those charts." he said sternly.

"I will not betray him... no matter what you do to me, I will never betray him," Moonie said just as sternly. "Bastard," she hissed under her breath.

Barbossa glanced back and smiled. "I've been called worse," he said with a wink and retreated. Jack the monkey clipping at his heels. He returned to his ship and began making plans on capturing the lovely lass. She would help him, whether she wanted to or not.

Jack rolled over and found the spot next to him empty. "Moonie!" he called out. Not hearing a response, he quickly got out of bed and pulled on his clothes and hurried to the deck of the Pearl. His crew was scattered about the deck. Passed out from the previous evenings activities. He called her name again and no answer. He rushed back to his cabin and pulled on his boots and strapped on his sword. Where in the hell is she?

Moonie hurried and bought some Danish then ran back to the Pearl, she found Jack pacing the deck, "Did you miss me," she smiled and threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Jack held onto her as if he was never going to let go. "Where in the hell were you?' he asked. "I woke up and you were gone and I didn't know what in the hell to think," he stammered on.

She held up the bag, "Breakfast," she said. She kissed him again, "You are a worry wart Captain Sparrow, now come on I'll feed my little bird," she teased.

Jack sighed and looked upward as she pulled on his hand. Shaking his head but smiling. "Ye know love," he said as they returned to his cabin. "Ye really shouldn't scare this ole pirate like that."

Moonie led him to the cabin, "Get back in that bed and I'll go fetch us coffee, and that my dear is an order," she said and skipped out the door and headed down to the galley.

Jack went back and removed his shirt and boots and propped himself up on the bed waiting for her. So many thoughts running through his head. He got up and rummaged through a drawer in the bottom of the dresser until he found what he was looking for. He smiled and put it in his pocket and hurried back to the bed before she caught him out of it.

Moonie arranged the Danish on a small plate, then poured two large mugs of coffee. She carried them to the cabin on a small tray. She entered the cabin and smiled, "Well it's good to know you can follow orders as well as you give them... sign of a very good captain," she giggled.

Jack smirked. "I can be a good boy," he said and winked. "Sometimes."

She carried the tray to the bed, "I got apple Danish," she said. "You do like apples don't you," she asked.

Jack smiled. "Yes, I do," he said. "Thank you love, but ye didn't have to go and get me breakfast. We could've gone together." He said and picked up the bakery to take a bite. "But I kind of like being waited on," he said with a smile.

Moonie picked up one of the mugs, "Besides I don't want to take the chance of running into those two... two vipers," she growled thinking of how Scarlett and Giselle treated Jack.

Jack smirked. "Their bark is worse than their bite love," he said and took a drink of the coffee. "Ye have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm sure they are still sleeping."

Moonie pouted, "Say what you want but I have no desire to share you with anyone today, today I am going to be selfish," she said. "I did bump into Hector this morning," she told him.

Jack's hand stopped moving as he lifted the mug to his lips. "Oh?" he said. "What did he want?" he asked angrily.

Moonie shrugged, "Still trying to frighten me into getting the charts from you," she said. She rolled her eyes, "I made it clear I was not going to betray you," she said firmly.

Jack looked at her and knew that she meant it. He set his mug down and reached for her. "I won't let him hurt you."

Moonie sighed, "I'm not worried, I think he'll eventually give up," she said. "Now shut up talking about crusty old Hector, eat your breakfast like a good boy," she smirked and sipped her coffee.

Jack smiled. "Yes ma'am." He took another bite of the Danish and reclined on the pillows. "I've been thinking," he said.

Moonie groaned, "Now I'm worried," she said.

Jack frowned. "Are ye makin' fun of me love?" he asked and then couldn't help but smiled at her. "There's something I want to ask you."

Moonie saw the seriousness in his eyes, she put down the mug, "Sure," she smiled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold and sapphire ring and held it up to her. "Will ye wear this love?" he asked. "Would you take my name?"

Moonie looked at the ring and didn't know what to say. "Are you asking me to marry you," she asked breathlessly.

Jack moved the tray aside and got out of bed and knelt on one knee. "Yes, I am." he said and held the ring up to her.

Moonie looked down at him her mouth open but nothing coming out at first. She felt her tears come to the surface, "Yes," she whispered. "Oh Jack... I... I can't believe this is happening," she gushed.

Jack looked at her. "Whether we are together for two days or a lifetime Moonie, I want you to be my wife. I want you to be mine forever."

Moonie had never had a man speak to her with such possessiveness, he was a pirate however... , "I am yours," she told him.

Jack rose to his feet and took her left hand in his and removed the gold band that was there. He slid his ring on in its place. "Forever," he said and kissed her hand and then looked deeply into her eyes.

Moonie wiped the tears from her cheeks, "So who will perform the ceremony," she asked.

Jack sat down next to her. "I'm sure there is some sort of minister or priest on this rock. I'll send Gibbs to find one. Today if ye'd like."

Moone threw her arms around his next, "The sooner the better," she said squeezing him tight.

Jack held her as close as he could. "You are my pearl love," he said and kissed her.

"And you are my world," she whispered.

Jack kissed her deeply. "I need to wake up Gibbs and get the crew ready to leave tomorrow," he said. "We'll be married by tonight."

Moonie jumped up, "I need to find a dress," she exclaimed.

Jack laughed as she jumped off the bed. He pulled his shirt back on and then his boots. "You don't have to get anything fancy love," he said as he stood up. 'It's just me."

Moonie put her hands on her hips, "Yes I am only marrying the Pirate King, now go find a minister... although a priest would be better... I am catholic," she smiled shyly.

Jack put on his hat. "I'll do my best love," he said. "Now come give your pirate king a kiss," he said jokingly.

Moonie threw herself in his arms and kissed him deeply, "I love you so much," she sighed.

Jack savored her kiss. "And I love you. I'll be back," he said. "If you go anywhere though love, please take Marty or Pintell & Ragetti with you."

Moonie nodded, "I will," she promised.

He walked to his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a pistol and handed it to her. "It's loaded and ready, just in case," he said and kissed her quickly.

Moonie took it, "Do I just pull the trigger," she asked.

"Aye love," he said. "Pull the hammer back and squeeze the trigger." He looked at her with worry in his eyes. He didn't trust Barbossa as far as he could throw him. "There's a knife in my desk as well if ye want it."

Moonie nodded, now he was making her nervous, "Hurry back," she said biting her lip.

"I will love," he said and left the cabin. He shut the door behind him and sighed heavily. He couldn't help but smile to himself. If people thought he was crazy before, wait until they caught wind that he really was indeed married. He hurried to the deck to find Gibbs. Together they headed into town to find a preacher. 

"You're bloomin' crazy Jack," Gibbs said as they walked.

"Aye, I am aren't I?" he said with a laugh.

"I thought Will was crazy too when he and Elizabeth got married. Glad I'm not crazy like ye two," Gibbs said, still grumbling.

Jack smirked. "Never say never Gibbs."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Moonie put the pistol in a belt she fastened around her waist then found Marty, "We have to go shopping again," she said with a smirk knowing he would not be pleased.

Marty stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Aye, I already know," he said and then smirked. "And you thought Captain Sparrow wouldn't like yer dress," he said with a wink.

Moonie frowned, "What do you mean you know, he just proposed this morning," she asked. She had wanted to be the one to tell him the news.

Marty couldn't help but smile at her. "Come now Miss Moonie, when Jack told Gibbs, we all wondered what was going on and the captain couldn't help but spread the news," he said. "Congratulations by the way."

"So will you help me find a dress," she asked.

"I am your humble servant," he said with a bow to her.

Jack and Gibbs procured a priest. He was surprised that they found one, even though he was a bit in his cups so they took him to eat and sober him up. Jack told him he could drink after.

Moonie giggled, "Come on, I also need you to keep a sharp eye out for Barbossa, Jack seems to think he could be a threat," she said serious.

Marty looked up at her as they walked. "He can be," he said in all seriousness. "He isn't a man to be crossed."

Moonie sighed, "And I've done just that," she told him. They made their way into town and were soon back at the dress shop. The sales girl told her they had a few wedding dresses to choose from but not many. Moonie looked and decided on an ivory satin dress that was very low cut and off the shoulders. The train wasn't very long and Moonie felt that would be best since they were to be married on board the Pearl. She bought a veil that was attached to a tiara and adorned with crystals and pearls. With this task done she told Marty she was ready to return to the Pearl. "I feel safer there then in town," she said.

Marty nodded and carried her packages for her. "Did the captain say where he was going this morning?" he asked.

Barbossa watched Moonie and the midget as they left the dressmakers shop. He gave Jack the monkey a treat. "Go to the Pearl and look for that chart," he said and Jack scampered off.

Jack and Gibbs were sitting with the priest as he saw Moonie walk by with Marty. He smiled and couldn't stop smiling.

Gibbs shook his head. "Having a woman on board is bad luck Jack, ye know that. But now that ye are going to be married to her, I think it will be even worse!"

"Gibbs my good man, you worry just a trifle too much." Jack said with a smile.

Moonie kept looking over her shoulder and a hand on the pistol until they were back onboard the ship. She entered the cabin and screamed when she saw the monkey going through Jack's desk.

Jack the monkey squeaked when he saw Moonie. He jumped off of the desk and ran towards her.

Marty came running when he heard Moonie scream. "What is it?" he called from outside the door.

Moonie darted out of the way, "Get it out of here, and search the ship that bastard can't be far away," she said panicked.

Marty tried to grab Jack, but he was too quick for him and scampered out of the cabin and off of the ship. Marty rushed to the others. "Search for Captain Barbossa!" he yelled and the crew sprang into action.

Barbossa waited for Jack to return and was disappointed when he saw him running towards him. He picked him up and held him close. "Did that mean lady scare you?" he asked and Jack chirped excitedly.

He walked back towards town and saw Jack and Gibbs sitting with the priest. "Going to confess yer sins Jack?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jack snorted. "You best be goin' first mate. Yer list is longer than mine."

Barbossa couldn't help but grin. "We all have secrets don't we Jack," he said and sauntered away.

Gibbs watched Barbossa leave. "I still don't like him, even if he did help us get ye back from the locker."

"I've never liked him," Jack said as he also watched him leave.

Moonie paced the cabin the pistol at the ready, when Marty told her the ship was searched and there was no sign of Barbossa she relaxed a bit. "Thank you Marty I'm sorry I screamed like that," she told him.

Marty looked at her and smiled. "It's alright Miss Moonie, I hate that damn monkey."

She rubbed her arms, "Me too... he gives me the creeps. I wish Jack would get back here," she sighed.

"He'll be back soon I'd imagine," Marty said. "Can I get ye something while ye wait?"

Moonie shook her head, "Would you stay with me... I don't feel safe by myself," she said blushing.

Marty smirked. "Aye Miss Moonie, he said. I can do that."

Jack and Gibbs had the priest sobered up enough. For at least the marriage part. They all walked back tot he Pearl and saw the crew was on guard.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Captain Barbossa sent Jack to the Pearl," Pintel said.

"Scared Miss Moonie somethin' fierce." Ragetti said.

Jack's heart began to race. "Where is she?" he asked.

"In yer cabin," Pintel said and Jack was off. He threw the door open when he got there. 

"Moonie , love, are ye alright?"

Moonie kissed him, "I found a dress so can we just get married and not wait any longer," she asked.

Jack smiled widely. "Can I see it?" he asked with a wink. "I shall leave you to dress," he said and then looked down at himself. "I should go and get myself cleaned up." He smiled at her, almost sadly.

Moonie looked at him puzzled, "What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts," she asked.

He shook his head. "No love, not for even a second," he said. "I just wish Will could be here. Despite everything, he is my best friend." He kissed her quickly. "Don't be too long," he said and turned to leave.

Moonie sighed, "I won't be too long," she said.

"I'll be waiting for you love," he said when he opened the door. "I'll send Marty to get you."

Moonie watched him leave. She loved him so much and couldn't wait to be his bride. She quickly pinned up her hair and changed into her wedding dress and veil. Before she knew it Marty was knocking at the door. "Are ye ready miss?" Marty asked through the door.

Jack quickly washed up and tried to make himself more presentable. He turned to see Gibbs watching him. 

"Do ye love her Jack?" he asked.

"Ye have no idea."

Gibbs smiled at his longtime friend. "Good," he said with a smile. "Come along captain," he said and together they walked onto the deck of the Pearl. "Perhaps she can tame ye a bit."

"Bloody unlikely," Jack said with a laugh.

They stood at the helm waiting for Moonie. Jack snickered as the priest opened his bible. Jack had to turn it around for him

Moonie opened the door, "How do I look," she asked blushing.

"Stunning," Marty said and held out his arm. "Are ye sure ye want to do this?" he asked with a wink.

Moonie nodded, "Marty will you walk me to Jack... be my escort," she asked.

"Of course," Marty said. Feeling very honored at her request. "Aye, I think ye'll be good for the captain."

Moonie sighed, "I want to be, thank you for your help," she said leaning down to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered.

Now it was Marty's turn to blush. "Now Miss Moonie, ye got me all embarrassed," he said with a smile. As they walked he looked up at her with pride. "I love ye too," he whispered. "Don't tell Jack."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jack waited like a five year old boy that couldn't stand still.

Gibbs smirked. "Nervous?"

"Bloody hell no," he said. "Beggin' yer pardon padre."

The priest only smiled at Jack. "No worries my son. I hear it all the time."

Moonie giggled, "I won't tell," she said. She placed the veil over her face just before they reached the deck. She saw Jack standing by Gibbs and the priest. She swallowed her nerves and did her best not to cry. He was so handsome and he looked as nervous as she was, which surprised her. She hoped she was as proud of her as she was of him.

Jack felt as if his heart stopped beating when he saw her at the top of the stairs. He heard Gibbs suck in his breath as well when he saw her.

"Holy mother of God Jack," Gibbs said. "Look at her."

"I know Gibbs, I know." Jack said and slowly moved towards her. He swallowed hard and took her hand from Marty. He squeezed her hand tightly as they moved to stand in front of the priest.

Word had spread through Tortuga that Captain Jack Sparrow was about to be married, and the docks soon filled with pirates, whores, shopkeepers. It seemed as if all of Tortuga turned out for Jack's wedding to the mysterious woman.

Barbossa stood behind the growing crowd. Stroking Jack's fur. "Soon Jack, ye won't have her any longer."

"Are you ready my children?" The priest asked as the couple stood in front of him.

"Aye padre," Jack said and looked at Moonie. "Are ye ready love?"

Moonie nodded,. "Yes Father," she told the priest. She looked at Jack and smiled at him through her veil.

The priest began the vows to marry them. 

As they spoke their vows to each other, Jack fought to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to break down like a blubbering baby in front of his crew. He heard the shakiness in Moonie's voice as she repeated her vows to him. He squeezed her hand to help her get through them. He knew she was nervous and perhaps somewhat afraid of what they were doing. He felt the same. When the priest asked for the rings. He pulled out a set of gold rings. His being plain and hers matched the ring he had placed on her hand earlier. Gold with sapphire and diamond chips. The priest blessed the rings and Jack picked up the one to place on her hand. "I hope ye like it," he said softly.

Moonie smiled, "It's beautiful," she blushed. She took the ring he'd bought for himself and slipped it on his hand at the opportune time. She was fighting the tears so hard but she managed to keep them at bay.

The priest smiled at them. "You may now kiss your bride Captain Sparrow," he said.

Jack smiled and slowly lifted her veil from her face. He saw her tears that she couldn't keep at bay any longer. He wiped them away and bent to kiss her. "No tears love," he whispered and kissed her gently.

The crew and the gathered crowd let out a giant hooray. Pistols were fired in the air.

Gisele and Scarlett watched in utter horror as Jack married Moonie. Their jealous horns came out full force.

Moonie kissed him back feverishly. "We did it," she whispered and laughed. She was so happy and yet she knew it would be short lived. Unless she stayed.

"Aye love," Jack said breathlessly. "We did." He turned to the crew and the crowd. "Drinks all around!" He shouted and another cheer went up. He pulled Moonie close to him. "Come love, we need to sign the marriage certificate."

Moonie nodded, "Lead the way," she smiled.

"Padre," Jack said and he led them to his cabin. The priest pulled out the certificate and filled in the necessary lines and handed the fountain pen to Jack first and then Moonie second. When they were finished, the priest left them alone.

Moonie stood steal not sure what to do and suddenly feeling very shy. "Moonie Sparrow," she whispered. "I like it," she said.

Jack smiled at her. "I don't like it," he said and smiled wider when he saw the shocked look on her face. "I love it."

Moonie lowered her eyes and blushed, "Are you still scared," she whispered.

"Only a little," he said and pulled her into his arms.

Moonie looked up at him, "I'm absolutely terrified," she said. She nuzzled his neck, "But I wouldn't trade anything for this moment," she whispered against his skin.

Jack moaned loudly. "Neither would I love," he said and rubbed her back. "Neither would I." He let his hands wander and began to undo her dress.

Moonie let him, turning her back to him to give him better access. She closed her eyes, praying this moment would last forever.

Jack quickly divested her of her beautiful gown. "'Tis a shame ye only wear these things once," he said as he kissed her now bare shoulders. "But it's like a present. And I love presents."

She turned and lifted her hand to remove the veil but then stopped. She was unsure of what he wanted her to do. "I just hope I please you and make you proud always," she whispered.

Jack smiled at her. "You will always please me love," he said softly. "And make me proud." He bent his head to hers and kissed her deeply. "I love you Mrs. Sparrow."

Moonie kissed him back and began removing his clothes, "I need you close to me," she moaned.

Jack quickly removed the rest of his clothes and kicked them aside and helped her out of the remainder of her dress. He took her veil off and his mouth watered when she stood in nothing but her corset and stockings. "You take my breath away love."

Moonie blushed and lowered her eyes, "You take mine away as well, my handsome husband," she whispered. She threw her arms around him suddenly overcome with emotion, "Don't let this night end... make it last forever please," she said the tears beginning to fall.

"Oh love," Jack said and scooped her into his arms. He carried her to now their bed and gently set her upon it. He slowly crawled up to her and smiled when he saw that her corset laced up the front. He began to slowly untie it. Savoring every bit of skin that was revealed to him. "My greatest treasure," he said as he caressed her stomach with his lips.

Moonie sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. She let her hands move to him and she opened her legs to him, "I need you," she moaned.

"Aye love," he said and moved down to her spread legs. "I can feel your heat love," he murmured as he gently parted her nether lips with his fingers. "Mine, all mine," he whispered before tasting her with his tongue.

Moonie arched her back crying out, "Oh Jack please," she said feeling as if she were coming unglued.

"Let go love," Jack urged her as his tongue delved deeper inside of her. "Come for me."

Moonie didn't have to hear the words again. She clutched the covering of the bed. She cried out and writhed beneath him. She bucked and squealed until she was laughing with tears rolling down her face. She called out his name over and over as if someone gone mad.

Jack quickly moved his body above her and thrust inside of her. Knowing she was half out of her mind at the moment, but he knew she would come again with him being buried deep inside of her. "Tell me ye love me," he moaned as he moved in and out of her. "Tell me I'm yours," he said in an almost desperate plea.

Moonie clung to him, "I love you my sweet," she moaned. She bit her lip, "Oh Jack... I, I," she let her nails run down then up his back as she came again. She bit into his shoulder but only hard enough to heighten his arousal.

Jack growled and thrust deeper inside of her. He felt her nails on his back, but he didn't care. He half lifted her off of the bed. As he came, he roared as if he were king of the jungle. A mighty lion. "Moonie!" he practically yelled her name. "Again Moonie, come for me again!" He said as he felt himself come again inside of her.

Moonie struggled until she was away from him then rolled over onto her stomach, "Make me yours mark me, please, oh god Jack make me yours," she cried. She felt his hand tangle up into her hair under the veil and he pulled her head back, she cried out. "Yes," she groaned.

Jack was like a madman and thrust deeply into her from behind. "Forever mine," he growled. He came hard again. Shocking himself. "I love you," he cried out as he pulled her up against him. Their bodies bathed in sweat. Their hearts racing.

Moonie was out of breath but she didn't want him out of her, "Yes, forever," she cried. She lowered her head only to have him pull it back up. She reached behind her to his neck. She raised up and he followed her. She cried out when his hands came in front of her to clutch her breasts. She moved up and down on his shaft whimpering and moaning like a wounded animal. "Jack oh god, Jack," she was getting sore but it didn't matter she needed him.

"I can't get enough of you Moonie," he said breathlessly. "Forever will never be enough for me."

Moonie climaxed again, never had she come multiple times... she'd not believed it possible. She was trembling violently against him, "I love you Jack," she groaned then collapsed forward on the bed breathing hard.

Jack slowly pulled out of her. He knew she would be sore. He was a little himself. He lay down next to her and rubbed her back. He was amazed by what they had done. "Did I hurt you love?" he asked and kissed her back.

Moonie smiled with her eyes closed, "Worry wart," she giggled.

"Don't hate me because of it," he said with a smile. "I've never had anyone to worry about but myself before."

Moonie reached up and removed the veil. She tossed it over the side of the bed along with the pins that were in her hair but not holding it as Jack had pretty much pulled it loose. She continued to smile, "Massage my head and I'll forgive you," she smirked.

Jack moved so that his legs were on either side of her hips. His butt resting gently on hers and he began to massage not only her head, but her shoulders as well. "Feel good?" he asked, kissing her spine softly.

She moaned contently, "Wonderful," she moaned. She wiggled until she was on her back looking up at him, "You're a wild man Jack Sparrow," she teased.

"Me?" Jack asked pretending to be innocent. "Surely ye jest love." He said and bent down to kiss her.

Moonie smirked, "I'm not complaining," she said. She played with his moustache. "I'm thirsty after all that exercise," she told him.

Jack smirked. "I shall get my lady something to drink," he said and got off the bed and quickly dressed. "As well as some sustenance. I'm sure ye will need yer strength later," he said with a wink.

Moonie hugged the pillow and looked at him, "I should hope so," she said. "Get enough for you to darling," she smirked.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jack smiled at her and left the cabin. He made his way to the galley where Marty was waiting for him with a tray. "How'd ye know?" he asked.

Marty smirked at him. "Captain, with the noises coming from yer cabin. One doesn't need to be told." 

Jack sat down at the long table for a moment. Marty poured him a glass of rum. "Congratulations captain. I can't recall seein' ye so happy."

Jack smiled widely. "Me either," he said with a laugh and shared a few belts with Marty.

Barbossa went aboard the Pearl undetected. He had four of his crew following him to accomplish what he needed. He made his way to Jack's cabin. Knowing that is where Moonie was. He waited for the opportune moment when he saw Jack leave the cabin. Most of the well wishers had returned to town for more celebrating.

He opened the door, his pistol drawn. "Hello Mrs. Sparrow."

Moonie pulled the covers up to her neck and was about to scream but she saw the pistol. She also saw he was not alone. She shook her head, "please," she whispered.

"Don't bother screamin' lass, it won't do ye any good," Barbossa said. "Get dressed, and if ye scream, it will be the last thing uttered from yer lips, savvy?"

Moonie shook her head, "Go ahead shoot me," she said tears beginning. "I won't come willingly," she assured him.

"Your choice," he said and nodded to his crew members.

They pulled out a sack and irons and moved towards the bed.

"Now, lass, are ye sure ye want to be goin' naked?" Barbossa asked.

Moonie moved out of the bed pulling the covers with her, "No... I...," she knew it was useless. She looked around for something to wear but the only thing close was her wedding dress. "How am I to dress when you and your boys watch me," she asked.

"Boys, turn around," Barbossa ordered his men. He however, didn't turn his back to her. "Now would be a good time Mrs. Sparrow," he said motioning to her dress.

Moonie picked up her dress and stepped into it, she struggled to get it buttoned back but managed. She glared at Barbossa, "He will kill you for this," she hissed.

Barbossa only smiled at her. "I doubt it," he said arrogantly. "He will gladly be willing to make a trade, now let's go," he hissed. 

His men shackled her hands and grabbed her by each arm, leading her out of the cabin. 

Barbossa leaned close to her. "One word and I'll kill Marty," he said. He heard her gasp. "Everyone on this ship is being watched, so ye best be a good girl."

Jack stood up and stretched. "Well, I best be getting back before she starts hunting me down." He said with a laugh.

Marty laughed with him. "Aye Captain. I wouldn't want to make Mrs. Sparrow angry."

Jack picked up the tray and started back to the cabin. When he reached the door, he turned the handle and pushed it open. When he didn't see Moonie, his heart raced. "Moonie?" he called out before everything went black.

Moonie struggled but it was useless, when she saw Jack she was tempted to scream but one of the men clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her back. She didn't stop fighting until they had her aboard Barbossa's ship. They shoved her into Barbossa's cabin and forced her down into a chair. She cried silent tears wondering what was going to happen to her.

Barbossa yelled to his crew to make way and they were soon out of Tortuga's harbor. He stood at the wheel. A satisfied smile on his lips. "I have what you want Jack, and soon you'll give me what I want," he said to himself.

Rancor appeared before him. "She's in yer cabin Captain."

"Good, bring her something to eat and drink and I'll be there momentarily."

"Aye Captain."

It was some time before Marty finished cleaning the galley and headed towards his cabin. When he saw Jack on the ground, he didn't know what to think. "Bloody hell, Captain!" he yelled. 

His cry alerted the crew that had returned. He helped Jack sit up. 

"Moonie, where is she?" Jack asked as he rubbed the knot that had formed on the back of his head.

Marty rushed into their cabin but found no sign of Moonie. Only Jack the monkey sat on Jack's desk.

"Captain, look," he said to Jack.

Jack saw the monkey. "I'm going to kill him!" he hissed. He turned to Marty. "Make ready to leave. Now!"

Barbossa returned to his cabin and found Moonie sitting at the table. Dried tears on her cheeks. "Aren't ye hungry lass?"

Moonie was breathing hard, panic was setting in, she shook her head, "Can't breathe, please, release me," she said holding up her shackled hands.

"So ye can try to kill me?" Barbossa said. "I think not. Been down that road once already with a pretty lass. Except now I can actually die."

Moonie shook her head harder, "No please I can't breathe," she gasped.

Barbossa looked at her. He reached into his pocket for the key to the shackles. "If yer lyin' to me lass, I won't hesitate to shoot you. Savvy?"

Moonie's breath was coming in short and shallow gasps... she was going to pass out. She knew it but she couldn't do anything about it. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears. She felt her eyes roll back before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Barbossa watched her fall out of the chair. "Blast and damnation!" He bent to scoop her up off of the floor. He placed her in his bed. Wondering if it was an act to trick him. He gently slapped her face. "Moonie," he hissed. "Bloody hell, wake up!"

Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl were quickly on their way. He hated to leave at night. Not knowing where Barbossa was headed.

"What does he want Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"The charts." Jack replied.

"The Fountain of Youth?"

"Aye, and he'll stop at nothing to get it." He growled. "And I'll stop at nothing to get her back Gibbs."

Moonie didn't know how long she'd been out. She came too slowly, her head spinning. "Jack," she moaned. Then she remembered where she was, "I'm going to be sick," she groaned.

Barbossa jumped back as she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. "What in the hell is the matter with you?"

Moonie trembled uncontrollably, "Nothing," she growled. She saw her hands were no longer shackled. She rolled over her back to him, she closed her eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning.

Barbossa sat down on the bed and watched her. "Since ye didn't get me the chart, I did what I had to do lass," he said. "I can imagine that Jack will be hot on our heels soon."

Moonie looked over her shoulder eyes full of rage, "You are going to die," she said and chuckled like someone mad. She couldn't stop the trembling and her breathing would not return to normal. She curled up into a ball, "Jack," she whimpered.

"It's not time for me to die lass," he said and stood up. "I suggest ye make yerself comfortable. Ye might be here for a while." He said and headed towards the door. "And by the way, don't bother looking for any weapons in here. There aren't any."

Moonie didn't answer him, she continued to tremble and cry for Jack to save her.

Barbossa left the cabin. Locking the door behind him. They continued on their present course. He wasn't about to stop. He knew that Jack would be on their trail soon enough.

Jack knew where Barbossa was taking her. He was taking her to the Isle De Sparta. A place that was mixed with legend and lore. He stayed at the wheel of the Pearl until the morning sunrise began.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Jack, let me take the wheel, ye need yer rest," Gibbs said.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Ye won't do her any good if ye are dead on yer feet." Gibbs replied back angrily.

Jack looked at his first mate and merely nodded. But he didn't go to his cabin. Being there without her wouldn't make him feel any better. He went to a hammock that was strung up on deck and only then did he let the weight of the world come crashing down on him. He should've just taken her to Tia Dalma right away. It was his fault she was where she was and he hoped that she could forgive him.

Barbossa knocked on his cabin door before unlocking it in the morning. "I brought you a change of clothes lass. Ye don't want to be walking around the island in that pretty dress."

Moonie looked at him, "Jack please don't send me away," she said. She got off the bed and moved to him. She wrapped her arms around him, "I just want to stay with you," she whispered.

Barbossa looked at her as if she were out of her mind. "Don't play with me lass, it won't work."

Moonie held him tighter, "Tell me what I've done to make you want to send me away. Please whatever I've done I'll do whatever it takes to make amend. I love you, Jack," she pleaded as she began to cry.

Barbossa held her at arms length. "Your tears and facade won't work girl. Get dressed," he snapped and shoved the clothes into her arms. "If ye don't do as I say, ye will never see your Jack or your home again."

Moonie looked at him in confusion, "I'll do as you want just don't send me away Jack please I know you love me," she pleaded. She tossed the clothes on the bed and threw herself into his arms, "Please don't let me go," she begged.

Barbossa looked at her again and then wrapped his arms around her. "Yer as daft as Jack is girl," he said and moved his lips to her ear. "Jack doesn't love you. He loves the Pearl. No woman can replace that," he hissed and shoved her away from him so hard that she fell on her butt. 'I'll not be tellin' ye again. Get dressed!" He turned to leave.

Moonie looked up at him in shock, "But.. we're married, you are mine," she said.

"I belong to no woman," Barbossa hissed. "And surely wouldn't want to be tied to the likes of you." He said and stormed out of the room.

Moonie didn't understand, she looked at the closed door for a moment before getting up and changing into the very plain slip dress. She shook her head what was wrong with her? She looked around the room, this wasn't Jack's cabin. She remembered what had happened but the memory seemed to not stay with her. She only wished to see Jack again.

Barbossa anchored his ship on the far side of the island. Knowing that Jack wasn't far behind. He ordered his men to shackle Moonie's hands and bring her on deck.

Jack didn't sleep long. He saw the Isle De Sparta in the distance and in his heart, knew that is where Moonie was. They anchored the Pearl and gathered their weapons.

Barbossa watched as Moonie was dragged up on deck. "Feelin' better now Mrs. Sparrow?" he asked.

Moonie hung her head. "You said you loved me," she whispered. She looked up tears streaming, "Don't do this to me Jack, please I'll do anything you want," she pleaded.

Barbossa shook his head. "Let's go," he hissed and they made their way off of the ship. He led his crew and Moonie deep into the forest of palm trees until they came to a hidden cavern. "String her up boys," he ordered. 

His men tied a long rope to a tall tree. Moonie's feet were on the ground. But the way they tied her, they were going to lift her by her arms a little at a time. Which would cause her great amounts of pain the higher they lifted her.

Barbossa walked up to her. "Now we wait for yer beloved Jack."

Moonie turned away from him without a word. She was trying to keep her breathing under control but the panic was rising. She was also now aware of where she was and who was with her. "Just kill me, he'll never give you those damn charts," she groaned.

"Now why would I be killin' you lass?" Barbossa asked. "I thought ye wanted to go home?"

Jack and the crew made their way through the jungle. Desperately searching for Moonie. He hated the pain in his heart. As they searched, he remembered a place that Barbossa had once shown him held treasure. He knew exactly now where to find his wife. He signaled the others to follow.

Moonie was breathing so hard she could barely get the words out, "Jack is my home," she told him then spit in Barbossa's face. "Go to hell," she hissed.

Barbossa wiped her spit off of his face and smirked. "I've already been there girl," he said. "No need for me to go back." He turned suddenly. "Quiet boys, we're about to have company," he said and turned back to Moonie. "Guess who's here," he said with a wicked grin.

Jack walked through the clearing to the entrance of the cavern. He saw Moonie tied up and as he was about to approach her, he saw her being lifted higher off the ground. He could see the pain in her face. "Moonie!"

"'ello Jack," Barbossa said stepping out of the darkness. "We've been waiting for you."

Jack drew his sword. "Let her go Hector, this is between you and me."

"Ah Jack, ye know I can't do that," Barbossa said. "Once again I have something that ye want."

Jack moved closer and the closer he got, the higher Moonie was lifted into the air. He could see the strain on her arms. "Why do ye want it, it doesn't exist!" He hissed.

Barbossa threw back his head and laughed. "Are ye saying that because she told you that Jack? Everything exists in this world. You and I both know that."

"She doesn't need to be strung up like a side of beef, let her go." Jack hissed again.

"Boys, heave away," Barbossa ordered and Moonie was lifted so that she was at least fifty feet in the air.

"Moonie!" Jack screamed as he saw her tears.

Moonie screamed in agony, "Jack please!" She kept her eyes up, if she looked down she'd loose consciousness for sure. The pain in her arms from the weight of her own body was growing worse and her hands had gone numb long ago. She closed her eyes, "Jack," she screamed again.

Jack glanced at Barbossa who now had his sword drawn. He heard fighting behind him and now knew that his crew was engaged in battle with Barbossa's. He lunged forward and his sword clashed with Barbossa's. "Cut her down."

"Not on yer life Jack, this is too much fun. Watching you suffer, again."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Gibbs and Marty watched in horror as Moonie was hanging. They nodded to each other and quickly stormed into the cavern. They fought with the men that were holding her up. They quickly defeated them and made their way to the last man left holding the rope. Scared out of his wits, he let go of the rope that was holding Moonie.

"Marty!" Gibbs screamed.

Marty ran to the rope and tried to grab it, but it ran through his hands at lightning fast speed. Giving him severe rope burns. 

Gibbs ran over to where Moonie was now plummeting to the ground.

Jack sliced open Barbossa's arm. "I swear I'll kill you for this," he hissed. He turned when he heard Moonie's blood curdling scream. It was a mistake as he felt Barbossa's sword slice into his leg. He lunged at his nemesis, shoving him to the ground. He ran as well as he could to where Gibbs was standing, ready to catch Moonie as she fell. They held their arms out as she came crashing down on top of them.

Moonie was sure this was the end, screaming until she landed hard. She was silenced as the wind was knocked out of her.

Jack and Gibbs were crushed by Moonie's weight. "Moonie, love, answer me," Jack said frantically as he and Gibbs crawled out from under her. He pulled her into his arms, on the verge of tears.

Marty came running over, his hands bloodied by the rope. "Captain?"

Jack gently slapped her cheeks. Trying to revive her. He bent and kissed her cheeks. "Love wake up, please," he pleaded.

Barbossa stood back, watching the scene before him. "Isn't that sweet," he said.

"Shut up you bastard," Gibbs yelled.

Barbossa moved forward, ready to get rid of Jack one last time.

"Hector, dat is sometin ye don't want to be doin'"

Barbossa turned suddenly as Tia Dalma appeared in front of him. "Tia!" he exclaimed.

Jack heard Tia's voice and turned his head towards her. "Tia Dalma!"

Tia smiled at Jack. "Aye Jack, 'tis me. Did ye miss me?" she asked.

Jack couldn't help but smile but turned back to Moonie who was now moaning. "Love wake up, please."

Moonie took a gasp of air like she'd been underwater. She looked at Jack, "Jack," she whimpered and curled up in his arms shivering with fright.

"Thank God," Jack gasped and held onto her tight. 

Tia Dalma moved so that she was standing next to Jack and Moonie. "Jack, 'tis time," she said softly.

Jack shook his head. "No, I can't. I promised her."

Moonie looked up to see Tia, "No...," she turned and buried her face in Jack's chest again, "No," she sobbed.

Jack held on to her more tightly than he had ever before. "I won't do it Tia, I can't!" he said angrily.

"Jack," Tia said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ye have to send her back."

'I won't Tia," he hissed. "She's mine."

"If ye don't, then ye know what will happen." Tia said.

Moonie looked at Jack, "What will happen," she asked terrified.

Jack looked at her and stroked her face. Tears forming in his eyes. "Ye won't exist love," he said in a whisper.

Moonie looked at Tia, "What do you mean, I'm here I'm alive aren't I," she asked panicked.

Tia looked at Moonie. "Ye won't exist at all ifin ye don't return to yer time," she said. "Not in this time or yours."

"I've waited so long for her," Jack said. "Isn't there any way?" he pleaded with Tia.

Tia sadly shook her head. "No Jack."

Moonie clung to him, "I don't want to live without Jack, I'd rather be gone then to live a moment without him," she told Tia. "Leave us alone," she said.

Tia looked at the woman in Jack's arms. "Only for a moment Moonie, but 'tis Jack's destiny to let ye go." She stepped away from them. Gibbs and Marty moved away as well.

Jack buried his head in Moonie's shoulder and sobbed silently.

Moonie pulled away from Jack and ran after Tia, "I won't accept this, there has to be a way... we love each other, he's my husband, how can you just stand there and tell us we can't be together you... you witch! You just want him for yourself I don't believe you," she hissed.

Tia's eyes flamed red and she seemed to tower over Moonie. She then smirked. "I may be a witch, but I don't want witty Jack," she said.

Jack rushed after Moonie and pulled her to him. He turned her to face him. "I will find a way to return to you. I swear it. I can't live without you Moonie. I swear I'll find you."

Moonie clung to him and sobbed helplessly. She looked at Tia, "Help us," she pleaded.

Tia smiled sadly and reproached them. "The only way dat I can help you is for you to go back," she said. "Ye must believe him dat he can find you again."

Jack looked at Tia. "You said that I had to let her go."

Tia nodded. "Aye, I told you dat ye needed to let her go, what I didn't tell ye is dat ye need to let her go to find her again."

Moonie looked at Jack tears running down her cheeks, "You better find me Jack Sparrow, you belong to me and I'll never let you go no matter where I am," she cried. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. "I love you," she said. She looked at Tia, "Tell me how to go home," she said.

Jack held onto her fiercely. "Give me yer hand love," he said.

Moonie took his hand, "No goodbyes... you hear me Jack Sparrow, you say those words and I'll kick your ass when I do see you again," she warned.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her. He took her left hand in his and removed her wedding band. He heard her gasp. "I'm sorry love, but this has to be done," he said. He left her engagement ring where it was. He turned to Tia and she nodded.

Tia moved to where the sunlight was streaming through the cracks in the rocks and began chanting.

Jack moved Moonie so that she was in the streams of sunlight and Tia was moving around them. He took her face in his hands and kissed her as if there were no tomorrow. "I love you Moonie Sparrow," he said breathlessly. He placed her hand on his heart. "You are my soul," he whispered.

Gibbs and Marty moved closer to them. Marty held up his hand to her in a farewell wave. His own heart saddened.

Moonie closed her eyes and tried not to cry but it was useless, "I love you," she whispered, She looked at Tia, "I'm ready," she said not really meaning it.

Tia nodded to Jack and he stepped away from Moonie. "I will find you," he whispered.

Tia threw handfuls of dust over Moonie until she disappeared. Jack fell to his knees as he watched her dissipate into nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Deanna, Kassandra and Melissa sat around Moonie's hospital bed for the fifth day in a row. They had found her lying on the beach. Sunburned and passed out. Or so they thought. She was in a coma. Their hearts ached for their friend. She wasn't waking up and the doctors could find no cause for her being in it. The only injuries that she really had was the sunburn and for some strange reason. Rope burns on her wrists.

"This is all my fault," Melissa said as she cried. "I should've hauled her ass back to the hotel with me."

"Shut up," Kassandra said to her. "It's all our faults. None of us should've left her."

"Would you all shut up!" Deanna barked. She leaned closer and saw Moonie's eyelids flutter. "Get the damn doctor, I think she's waking up!"

Moonie saw the brightest light she'd ever seen and then her friends around her looking down at her obviously worried, she shot straight up, "Jack," she screamed, She was breathing hard but not in a panic. She put her hand to her head and looked at her hand, no ring. It had been nothing but a dream. She looked at her friends and laid back down in silent shock.

"Moonie?" Deanna said leaning closer to her. "What happened? We've been so worried."

"It's all our fault, we're so sorry," Melissa babbled on. "We shouldn't have left you on the beach. Drinking that blasted rum."

Kassandra rolled her eyes at the others. "Would you two just shut it. Can't you see she's in a state of shock!"

Moonie put her arm over her face and continued to cry, how could a dream make her heart ache so much? She tried to roll over but the IV in her hand made it to hard. "Where am I," she asked.

"You're in the hospital," Kassandra said. "We found you five days ago after our night of celebrating."

"You've been in a coma," Deanna added. "How do you feel?"

Moonie kept her arm over her eyes the light was blinding, "I've felt better," she said stoically. "I could use some water," she said.

Melissa jumped to her feet and got her a glass of water and helped her sit up.

"What we can't figure out is why you have rope burns on your wrists." Deanna said. "Do you remember at all?" she asked.

Moonie looked at her wrists, the rope burns were there, she closed her eyes, he was real. She forgot the water and forced herself onto her side and began to cry.

The girls looked at each other.

"Moonie, what is it?" Melissa asked. "What can we do to help?'"

Moonie's heart shattered, she had never felt more alone or empty in her life, "Nothing," she whimpered. "Nothing at all," she whispered and cried harder.

The girls looked at each other again, saddened by their friends tears. Kassandra and Deanna left to go speak to the doctor.

Melissa moved to Moonie's side and knelt at her side. "I'm sorry Moonie, for whatever happened." she said sadly. "The doctor said that once you're feeling better, you can leave in a few days and we can catch a flight home."

Moonie looked at Melissa, "I'm not leaving," she said. If Jack was going to find her the best thing she could do was stay put here in the Caribbean where he'd found her in the first place.

Melissa's eyes widened. "What do you mean you're not leaving?" she asked. "Moonie, you've been through something traumatic, what we don't know. But I think the best thing for you is to go home."

Moonie forced herself to sit up, "I can't give you my reasons but just know I cannot leave Jamaica," she said. "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you," she sighed.

Melissa stood up and looked at her friend. "Does this have anything to do with your pirate fantasies?" she asked. "Do you really think that Jack Sparrow is going to waltz through your door and sweep you off of your feet? Moonie, he doesn't exist."

Moonie looked down at her wrists, "Right," she said softly. She looked up as the others returned with the doctor.

"Well, Miss Cluster, how do you feel?" The man in the white coat asked. "I'm Doctor Martin."

Moonie gave a half smiled, "Perfect,:" she said.

Dr. Martin smiled at her. "We'll just run a few more tests and then you should be able to go home in another day."

Melissa looked at her friend. "Moonie, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Kassandra and Deanna looked at Melissa. "What is she going to do?" they asked, almost in unison.

"She plans on staying in Jamaica." Melissa said looking at Moonie.

"Are you crazy?" Kassandra asked.

Dr. Martin looked at Moonie and winked at her. "If you decide to stay, let me know, I know of some realtors." He nodded to the other women and left the room.

Moonie watched the doctor leave, "I'm opening a shop or tiki hut on the beach, start over," she said. She looked at Melissa then the others, "Think what you like about it but it's my life and my decision," she shrugged.

Melissa couldn't help but smile at Moonie. "Well, you've always been your own stubborn person," she said still smiling. Despite the protests that the others were speaking of. "Oh girls come on, think of it. We won't have to pay for a hotel room any more when we come to visit," she said with a laugh.

Moonie hugged her knees to her chest, "And who knows... I might finally find my Captain Jack," she said dreamily.

Melissa couldn't help but roll her eyes. She moved to Moonie and hugged her. "We'll let you get some rest," she said. She ushered the other two out of the room, but stopped to turn back. "Oh I don't know if you remember or not, but Johnny Depp is no longer involved with Vanessa," she said. "And rumor has it that he's moving to his island."

Moonie shrugged, "Don't care... he's not Jack," she said knowingly.

Melissa looked at her friend and sighed. She loved Moonie, but she sometimes wondered if she lived in a fantasy world.

Dr. Martin returned to her room a short time later. "I heard from your friends that you want to open a gift shop."

Moonie nodded, "I was thinking about it," she said.

He handed her an envelope. Encrusted with time and a wax seal. "I think this might be of some use to you," he said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Moonie looked at it, "Where did you get this," she said eyeing it.

"It's been in my family for generations," he said. "It's been passed down since the mid 1750's. No one ever expected to meet someone with your name."

Moonie looked at him then back down and saw her name written in a script handwriting, she opened the letter and read it with trembling hands.

_Dear Miss Moonie,_

_I know that ye aren't expecting this to be real, but it is. When ye left Jack, he was never the same. But that wasn't yer doin' entirely. It was Jack's fate, as well as yer own._

_He confided in me about his destiny that Tia Dalma told him. That he would find someone to love him unconditionally and he in turn would do the same. But in order for that love to endure the test of time, he had to let you go._

_I saved some money from our days of pillaging and set it aside for a better purporse. That purpose bein' you and your happieness. _

_I hope that this letter finds you. Any ancestor of mine has been instructed to keep it until they find you._

_There is a house that has been in our family for generations and when ye are found, the title is to be turned over to you. As well as the generous bank account that has been set up in your name._

_Once ye have been found, whichever ancestor of mine has found you, has the further instructions._

_Have faith Miss Moonie, Jack will find you again._

_Marty_

Moonie looked up at Dr. Martin, "He's real," she said tears streaming down her cheeks. "Marty never would lie to me," she added. She handed the doctor the letter, "Will you come with me to the house," she asked.

Dr. Martin smiled at her, and handed her back the letter. "Of course," he said. "I have the key."

Moonie smiled, "You know don't you," she asked.

Dr. Martin moved closer to her and smiled wide. "Oh I know, Marty was my ancestor. Because he didn't have a last name, some other ancestor made his first name our surname. And I have Marty's journal." He continued to smile. "Some interesting adventures he went on."

Moonie smiled, "Then you know about these," she said looking down at her wrists. "I'd like to read the journal sometime if you wouldn't mind," she said.

Dr. Martin nodded. "Of course," he said. "It's at the house. Well, " he said checking his watch. "I need to make rounds. I'll be back later to escort you to your new home."

Moonie watched him leave. She was given dinner and she was released from the IV in her hand. A nurse told her that her clothes were in the chest of drawers that were in the room. She got up and put on a pair of white shorts and a loose fitting top as she was indeed quite sunburned. She then turned on the TV for noise as she waited for Dr. Martin to return to her.

Dr. Martin truly could not believe that the woman with the name on the letter had been found. But after reading Marty's journal, he knew that somehow she had gone back into time and that there really was a Jack Sparrow. Not just in the movies. He finished his rounds and returned to release her from the hospital. He signed the necessary forms and rounded up a wheel chair. He knocked on the door and found her ready. "Your chariot awaits m'lady," he said with a mock bow.

Moonie eyed him, "Do you usually give your patients such attention," she asked. She wondered if perhaps the good doctor was beginning to have feelings for her. He wasn't unattractive but he wasn't Jack either.

"Please call me James, and it's hospital policy that you leave in a wheelchair," he said with a smile. She was indeed a beautiful woman. But he had already had his heart stolen by his fiancé' Giselle.

Moonie sighed, "I'm sorry, forgive me for being suspicious," she said as she slowly got into the chair. "How am I getting to the house?" She asked as he wheeled her out the door.

"I'll drive you," he said. "If that's alright with you. Besides, I have the code to the gate at the house, you wouldn't be able to get in without it." He wheeled her outside to his waiting BMW.

Jack watched from across the street as Dr. Martin helped Moonie to his car. He still couldn't believe that somehow Tia Dalma had transported him in the same manner that Moonie had left him. Soon love, he thought to himself. I promise.

Moonie sighed, "I guess you have a point," she said. She got into the car it was small but comfortable. The day was perfect, sunny and clear. She leaned back and closed her eyes, Jack please come back to me, she thought and her heart ached.

It was a short drive to the outskirts of town. "The house was built in the early 1800's after Marty ah retired from pirating," James said with a smile. "I hope you like it."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Three stories high with a widow's walk overlooking the Caribbean Sea, surrounded by palm and olive trees, the Colonial Home stood against the perfect blue sky. It was made of stone weathered by time it still looked strong and sturdy enough to withstand any storm that the Caribbean could stir up. Moonie was awestruck; Marty had loved her this much? She turned to Dr. Martin, "This is my home," she asked.

The doctor simply nodded and handed her the key. Moonie jumped out of his car and ran up the steps to the front door. She was so excited. Inside it was completely furnished with a tasteful combination of antique and modern luxuries and was immaculately clean. Moonie took it all in for a moment, then she headed for the widow's walk, she stood at the rail and looked out at sea. She could almost see the Black Pearl against the intense brightness of the Caribbean sun. "Come back to me," she whispered.

Her heart pounding like a drum, surely he knew about this house and knew she was here. She looked around the grounds. She saw there were vineyards and a garden. She could see the wrought iron gate that could be closed keeping anyone who might try to enter down the drive out. Did Dr. Martin do all this upkeep? She could hardly believe this was all hers. She heard him approaching and when she turned he was smiling at her. "It's unreal," she said breathlessly. 

James nodded at her. "Yes it is, but it was what Marty wanted. He knew that you would love it." He said softly. "Do you like it?"

Moonie smiled at him, "Are you kidding? I'd have to be a mental patient not to," she exclaimed. Her smile faded a bit, "There's just one thing missing," she sighed. She turned back toward the sea. If you tell me you don't believe it I won't blame you," she said without looking at him.

"Jack," he said as he watched her.

Moonie turned to him, "Have you seen him? I mean, is it really Jack I'm waiting for or some reincarnation of him," she asked.

James only smiled. "I'll leave that for you to find out," he said. "There are also stables filled with Arabians if you would like to ride. And private access to the beach."

Moonie smiled, "Thank you for keeping it for me... I know it has to be hard... letting this go," she said timidly.

James smirked. "Not all that hard. Although I will miss it at times. I loved being here when I was a child. Great place to get into trouble." He said with a laugh. "I have my own private retreat not far from here. Great grandfather Marty was more than generous to his descendants."

Moonie smiled, "Well you have to code to the gate, come visit anytime," she told him. "Perhaps you'll get to meet Jack," she said then bit her lip. She turned away hiding her tears that threatened. Was she a fool?

James handed her a business card. "This has my phone numbers on. Call me if you need anything," he said. "The fridge is full and the keys to the cars are on the kitchen counter." He could see the sadness in her eyes and the fear in her face. Out of impulse, he pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "It will be alright Moonie."

Moonie hugged him back, "Thank you James... for everything." They broke the embrace, "I'll walk you out," she said.

James walked to the door and turned to her once again. "Remember, anytime , you can call day or night," he said and smiled at her. He glanced at his watch. "Damn, I have to run or Giselle will have my head. I'll see you soon." He said and hurried to his car.

Moonie watched him drive away then closed the front door. After locking it she decided what she really wanted was a shower. She headed upstairs. When her shower was done she changed into a halter dress and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit on the counter and went to the living room. The worn journal was easy to spot. The old beaten leather cover was soft to the touch and she picked it up. She curled up on the rich sofa and began to read.

_Captain Jack brought a strange woman aboard the Pearl today. Although somewhat strange, she is very beautiful. Although she wasn't wearing much. She called it a dress, but it showed more skin than anything. I think the captain is smitten._

_Miss Moonie is somewhat of an inigma. She has gotten Captain Jack all in a tither and of course Gibbs doesn't like having a woman on board. She is very nice to me though. She is very kind, but I think that the captain makes her mad sometimes._

_I had an accident today, I fell from the rigging. Damn near thought I broke me back. But I was okay. The captain put Miss Moonie in the brig because he thought it was her fault. But it wasn't. it was Joey's fault and then he tried to rape her. I felt so bad that I wasn't there to help her. I tried to explain to the captain that it wasn't her fault, but he would hear nothing of it. The captain did save her though and had Joey killed. Dirty bugger deserved it._

Joshamee Gibbson rang the bell at the gate and waited for someone to answer.

Moonie put the journal face down so she wouldn't loose her place. She went to the intercom, "Can I help you," she asked pressing the button so she could speak to who was ringing her bell.

"Um yes, I'm looking for Moonie Cluster, are you she?" Joshamee asked.

Moonie groaned, not a reporter... she'd been missing for awhile and something like that would have been on the news, "Who's asking," she asked.

"My name is Joshamee Gibson, I'm an attorney with the Martin family. I have a personal business matter to discuss with you. May I come up?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Moonie bit her lip, Gibbson... Gibbs? She shook her head, "Sure, come on in," she said and buzzed him in.

Joshamee drove up the drive to the house in his modest sedan and got out. He opened his backseat and pulled out a chest. He would be glad to finally deliver it. It had been in his family's law office for a very long time. As he approached the door, it opened to reveal a very beautiful woman. He absentmindedly raised his hand to his hair and smoothed it back. "Miss Cluster?" he asked.

Moonie gasped, the man certainly looked like Gibbs... well minus the dirt and grime... "Yes... please come in, let me help you with that," she said seeing the chest he was carrying.

He smiled at her. "I got it thank you all the same miss," he said. "Now is there somewhere we can go and talk?" he asked.

Moonie looked confused, "Can't we talk here? I'm alone," she said.

Joshamee looked around and set the chest on the coffee table. "Aye, this will do," he said and sat down and opened his briefcase. "Alrighty then, can you clarify your date of birth please."

Moonie nodded, "Halloween, 1960, how else would I end up with a name like mine," she giggled.

Joshamee laughed. "Very well," he said. "This chest has been in my family's law firm for the past 250 years. It had firm instructions that it was to be given to only a woman with your name and date of birth and your description." He said. He pulled out a series of papers. "Now then, these papers you will need to take to the bank. There you will be able to access the accounts that were set up for you. They have been gaining interest for the past, well, let's just say that you are a very wealthy woman."

Moonie took the papers, "Where are my manners... would you like a glass of wine or something," she asked.

"No thank you," he said. He pulled out a small leather pouch and held it out to her. "We were instructed to give this to you immediately upon your discovery." he said.

Moonie took the pouch and opened it, she slowly poured the contents of it out into her palm. She gasped and began to shake. "I... I need a drink," she said leaping from the sofa and rushing to the kitchen. She found a wine rack and opened the first bottle she could get her hands on. She poured the wine and looked again at the ring. She slipped it on her finger before she dropped it. She carried the wine back to the living room. "I... I'm sorry Mr. Gibson but this is all a shock to me," she said biting her lip. "Where did you get this," she asked.

"It was under the strictest instructions of our client, may it be it was 250 years ago , that it be given to you specifically." He reached into his briefcase once more and pulled out an ancient key. "This key will open the chest," he said handing it to her. "Are you alright Miss Cluster? Perhaps I should call Dr. Martin."

Moonie shook her head, "I'm all right... it's just...," she looked at him. "Can I ask you a personal question," she asked.

Joshamee nodded. "Of course."

Moonie blushed, "Do you... in your family history... do you have pirates in your family tree," she asked.

Joshamee closed up his briefcase and smiled at her. "Around here Miss Cluster, everyone has a little pirate in them," he said with a wink. "Here's my card should you have further need of my services."

Moonie took the card, "I would like to retain your services as my personal lawyer Mr. Gibbson," she said.

Joshamee nodded his head. "It would be my pleasure lass," he said with a smile. "We'll be in touch," he said and headed out the door.

Moonie walked him to the door, "Mr. Gibbson, would you mind escorting me to the bank with these papers tomorrow... I don't feel very safe going alone, seeing as how I just got out of the hospital," she smiled.

"Of course," he said. "Why don't you give me a call when you'd like to go." He set his briefcase in his car and turned to her before getting in his car. "I hope you will enjoy living amongst us pirates Miss Cluster," he said and got in his car and drove off.

Moonie watched him leave. She took a long drink from her wineglass then turned to look at the chest. She bit her lip, "Jack... what have you done," she whispered as she slowly picked up the key. She turned away from the chest, she wasn't sure she could go through with this... what if it was his beating heart like Davy Jones? She swallowed hard and leaned closer to it, no beating. She went to her entertainment center and turned on the stereo. She then returned to the chest. She slowly inserted the key and opened the chest. She let out a squeal of delight and pulled out her wedding dress, "Oh Jack," she exclaimed. She held it to her face, "Where are you," she sighed. She saw there was other things in the chest. Her dress he'd found her in and a letter.

Jack must have had dictated it to Marty as it was in the same handwriting... as she remembered Jack couldn't read... so she doubted he could write well if at all. She opened it and began to read it as she sipped more wine.

_My Dearest Moonie,_

_I bet that you are in quite a state of shock with the events that have happened to you in the past few days._

_I learned how to read. Marty taught me. I'm sure by now that you've read his journal, so that is why the writing is similar. I watched him write and didn't learn how to write any differently._

_Mr. Gibbs settled down and got married. Silly bugger, always afraid of women until he met with one that he couldn't resist. His sons became barristers and that is how I was able to get this chest and your ring to you._

_I also know that Marty built a house specifically with you in mind. Little bugger was in love with you too. _

_Barbossa met his end, finally. But it wasn't me that ended his life. His crew mutinied against him and stranded him. Can't say I'm sorry to see him gone._

_Oh love, you are still my heart and my soul and I live every day awaiting our reunion. _

_I write this letter to you as I now am on my deathbed. Please don't cry for me love, we'll be together soon. I promised you it would happen and it will. I have led a very long life. And the only real happiness that I had was the few days that we had together._

_As Will always told Elizabeth, keep a weather eye on the horizon, for I shan't be long._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jack_

Moonie was crying just the same, "Jack... come back to me," she cried. Too upset that it seemed everything but him was returning to her she ran upstairs and crawled into her bed alone and cold she cried herself to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The following morning, she awoke and called Mr. Gibbson telling him she'd meet him at the bank at ten that morning. She dressed in another simple dress. She then went downstairs and found the keys to the cars. Not sure what would be there to choose from she took them all and headed for the garage. She was delighted to find the vintage mustang convertible... fire engine red and powerful. She put on a pair of sunglasses and revved the engine. She felt much better once she was on the open road flying on the winding road back into town.

Mr. Gibbson was waiting for her at the bank when she pulled up in the convertible. He opened the door for her. "Somehow I knew you'd pick that one," he said with a chuckle.

Moonie smiled, "I got my first mustang after college I've been a stang gal ever since," she told him. "Come on let's get this done and then I am going to treat you to an early lunch," she told him.

He held out his arm to her as they approached the bank. "So if you don't mind me asking, what was in the chest?" He asked. "Treasure?"

Moonie laughed, "Only of sentimental value," she assured him. They got all her accounts in line and she opened a safety deposit box then they were standing on the sidewalk outside the bank only an hour later, "So would you like a ride," she asked.

"Sure, why not," he said. As they drove he turned to look at her. "Have you ever had a feeling of deja vu?" he asked.

Moonie smiled, "These past few days have been full of it," she told him. "Why," she asked.

"Just curious as all," he said. "Ah, there's a good place," he said pointing to s seaside resturant.

Moonie pulled into the place and parked her car, "I am so in the mood for crab cakes," she exclaimed as she tossed her purse over her shoulder.

Joshamee couldn't help but laugh. They were quickly shown to a table on the patio and given menus. 

Jack watched Moonie from a short distance. He sat at the bar. Gibbs' relation looked almost exactly like him. It was scary. He laughed to himself and moved closer to their table. He couldn't see her yet. It wasn't the opportune time. He flagged a waitress over. "I know ye serve regular good, but would ye happen to have any apple Danish in the galley?"

The waitress looked at him oddly. "I think we might."

Jack smiled. He gave her instructions to deliver it to Moonie's table and tipped the waitress generously before quickly making his exit.

"Excuse me ma'am," the waitress said. Setting the plate in front of Moonie. "I was asked to have this sent to you."

Moonie looked down, "Apple Danish," she whispered and remembered. "Who asked you to," she asked breathlessly.

"The gentleman over there," the waitress pointed. "Oh he's gone."

Joshamee looked at the plate. "A Danish?" he questioned.

Moonie jumped up, "It's complicated," she said. "Wait here, I'll be right back," she said running out of the place. "Where are you and why are you torturing me," she muttered as she looked all around for him but saw nobody who looked remotely close to him. She turned and went back to the table and sat down. "He's toying with me," she muttered annoyed.

"Might I ask who is toying with you Miss Cluster?" Joshamee asked as he sipped his drink.

"Your client," Moonie said. She ordered her crab cakes and a lemon water. "He's your client," she repeated frustrated.

"My client?" he asked. "What do you mean. I have a lot of clients. If you are referring to the client that wanted you to have the chest. I'm sure he's long gone."

Moonie took a bite of the Danish, "When was the last time a dead man ordered a danish," she asked.

Joshamee couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps he isn't dead after all," he said and ordered another drink.

Moonie sighed and didn't try to explain any further. She didn't want him to think she was completely crazy. Their lunch came and Moonie ate with one eye on the door. "You've never met him," she asked finally.

Joshamee shook his head. "No Miss Cluster, I've never met him." He said. "Now if you would be kind enough to drop me at my offices, I would be very much obliged."

Moonie paid the check, "Sure, but I don't believe you surely some descendant of my benefactor is alive and here... how else could you know of my being found," she said.

Joshamee smirked. "That's client-lawyer privilege Miss Cluster. You know I can't reveal that kind of information."

He noticed how silent she was on the drive back to his office. "My thanks to you for lunch Miss Cluster." He got out of the car. "My family and Dr. Martin's family go back generations. So let's just say it was a matter of leverage that I found you." He said and hurried inside.

"Bloody pirates," Moonie growled as she put the car in gear and headed back to her home. She parked it in the garage and headed back to the house. She would have gone to the beach but she didn't want to make her sunburn any worse. She went up to the widow's walk and watched the horizon. "Come home Jack please, come back to me," she said her heart aching more and more.


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope that you have enjoyed the journey of Moonie and her dreams come true. A BIG THANK YOU to my collaborator Diane, who is one of my best friends in the entire world. Thank you also to all of my faithful readers. I can't tell you how much I appreciate and take to heart the reviews that you girls/guys write. That means a lot to me. **

**I do have more POTC stories in the works, so please continue to check back and again, I thank you for your support and friendship.**

**Sincerely,**

**Spunky Sparrow**

Chapter 34

Jack strode through the house and smiled. Marty had done a fine job as it suited Moonie to a t. He laid out the flowing white sundress on her bed along with a note and quickly left. It was time to see his wife in person and hold her in his arms once again. Although she was probably going to hate him for leaving her alone for so long.

Moonie watched the sunset then returned to her room. She gasped when she saw the dress. "Jack," she called but the house was quiet. She saw the note by the dress. Quickly she opened it and read.

_Moonie,_

_I know you're probably angry with me for leading you around like I have, but it was the only way. I needed to make sure ye stayed._

_Put this dress on. There is a horse saddled and ready for you in the stables. Take a ride to the beach._

_Jack._

Moonie dressed in lightening speed and dashed to the stable. The big black Arabian turned to look at her when she approached. She didn't hesitate, she climbed on its back and galloped off the beach. She climbed down and left the horse. "Jack," she called in desperation, the wind howled in her ears with the crashing tide. "Jack please," she called trying not to cry.

Jack dressed in black breeches and boots and a clean white shirt. He put on a red bandana, similar to the one that he used to wear. He wondered if she would like how he now looked. Gone were the dreadlocks, but his hair was still long. The beads in his goatee gone as well, but he still had his moustache and goatee. He patted his pocket to make sure the last of his gift's to Moonie was there and he went to the private beach to await her return to him. He hid behind a giant rock.

He heard her practically screaming her name and he could wait no longer. He could hear the pain in her voice as she called out to him. He moved out from behind the rock. Her back was to him. "Love," he called out to her.

Moonie was hugging herself against the chill when she heard his voice. She turned and there he was... different but not so much she couldn't recognize him. "Jack," she said breathlessly and ran as fast as she could launching herself into his waiting arms. Her mouth meeting his in a crushing kiss, they fell back into the sand. "Jack, oh god, Jack," she gasped between covering him with kisses.

Jack nearly fell to the ground at the sight of her. He held her fiercely in his arms. "It's me love," he said as he captured her lips with his in a maddening kiss. "I'm here, ye aren't alone anymore."

Moonie looked down at him as he smirked up at her, "You are a wicked man Jack Sparrow, how could you torture me this way," she asked. Before he could answer she was kissing him, she didn't care, he was here and she was in his arms. "I thought I was dreaming," she said letting her tears fall.

Jack quickly wiped her tears away. "No more tears love, please. I can't bear to see ye cry," he said and kissed her cheeks. "It wasn't a dream love. It was real. All of it."

"Never leave me again... never," she said holding him tightly in her arms.

"I don't plan on it love," he said and kissed her deeply again. "So, do ye like yer new house?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked along the beach. The horse trailing behind them like a dog.

"It's all right," she shrugged. "There's been something missing," she added.

"There is?" he asked. "And what would that be love?"

Moonie punched him, "You know damn well, why have you been torturing me like this all these couple of days?"

"Ouch love," Jack said pretending to be in pain. "That hurt," he said and then pulled her close again. "Because I needed to make sure that ye still loved me." He saw her shocked look. "I know it may seem trivial love, but I had to made sure ye found yer way home. To me." He stopped and gazed deeply into her eyes. " I don't know the how's and why's of how we got to be here, but all I know is that I need you Moonbeam. I need ye for the rest of this lifetime."

Moonie touched his cheek, "I've never made a promise I didn't intend to keep... besides you forget something," she said.

"What's that love?" he asked softly.

"You're the pirate... what assurance did I have you were going to forget me and sail out to sea without a second thought," she asked.

Jack took her hand and placed it on his heart. "This," he said. "This always belonged to you. No one else." He said and kissed her hand. He saw that she had put the engagement ring back on her finger. "Something's missing.";-)

Moonie closed her eyes, "You took it from me, remember," she said softly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her wedding ring and slipped it back on her finger. "Will ye be my wife again Mrs. Sparrow. Will ye love me until we grow old and gray?" he asked and then looked deep into her eyes again. "I can't go another lifetime without you."

Moonie buried her face in his shoulder, "I could not live another moment without you if I tried... I am yours Jack," she whispered.

Jack lifted her face and scanned her face and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I love you Moonbeam Sparrow, for eternity," he said and softly kissed her. The kiss turned heated and he needed her desperately.

Moonie took his hand, "Come my love, it's time we go home," she whispered and led him toward the house.

Jack held tightly to her hand. When they reached the door, he scooped her up in his arms. "This is one tradition we never got to do," he said with a smirk.

Moonie clung to his neck, "Well we can't break tradition," she giggled.

Jack carried her inside where they began a whole new lifetime of love and memories.


End file.
